Life on a Line
by warblingaway
Summary: Blaine's already lost someone important in his life. So when Kurt becomes extremely sick, Blaine isn't sure if he'll be able to handle it. Kurt's strong, Blaine knows that. But what he doesn't know is if he can hold it together for Kurt's sake. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So this is the first story of mine that is not humor related. I wanted to try my hand at some hurt/comfort and angst, so this is the first chapter.**

**Most of this is a flashback, but you'll see why it was necessary.**

Kurt had gone home for the weekend. Blaine was extremely lonely the past few days, ever since he left on Friday. Luckily, it was now 6:30 on Sunday night, meaning that Blaine would get to see Kurt in a little more than twelve hours.

His phone rang, and Blaine glanced at the caller ID to see who it was. _Kurt_, it read. A huge smile splayed across his face and he answered it. "Hey there," He said into the receiver.

"_Hi,"_ he heard Kurt say. He sounded tentative and was talking quieter than usual.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked him.

"_Umm…sort of,"_ Kurt responded.

Blaine's heart started thudding. Was Kurt hurt? Was he okay? Had Karofsky confronted him again?

"_Blaine?" _He heard Kurt ask, _"Earth to Blaine! Are you still there?"_

"Yeah," Blaine said, shaking his head and focusing on Kurt, "Yeah, I'm here. Now what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"_No I'm not hurt…"_ Kurt trailed off. Blaine was starting to worry again, but before he could ask anything Kurt continued, _"But I am kind of sick…"_

That made Blaine feel a little better. "Oh, so it's just a cold?"

"_I don't know," _Kurt responded, _"I feel like crap, and none of my past colds have felt like this. Carole thinks it's just the flu or Strepp or something, but I have an appointment tomorrow so that I can get the proper antibiotics."_

"Well that's good," Blaine said, "But then I'm guessing you won't be in school tomorrow…"

"_No," _he heard Kurt say, "_But it's only one day. I think you'll be able to handle it without me."_

Blaine sighed. "I suppose," he groaned, "It's going to be one long day though."

"_I'm sorry, Blaine. I wish I could be there and-"_

"Kurt, don't be sorry!" Blaine interrupted him, "It's not your fault you're sick." He sighed again. "But I've actually got to get back to my homework. Call me tomorrow, okay? Let me know how the appointment goes."

Kurt agreed and the two boys said their farewells. Blaine hung up the phone and let his head flop down onto the pillow. He knew Kurt was fine, he was just a little sick, but he couldn't help but worry. _No,_ Blaine thought, _It's fine. Kurt is fine. He'll be back on Tuesday._

Blaine sighed and set his textbook down. He clearly wasn't going to get much studying done, all he could think about was Kurt and hoping and praying that he would be okay. There was just something about the conversation, about the way Kurt said 'And none of my past colds have felt like this.'

That one sentence bugged Blaine. A flashback came into his mind. He tried to stop it, but failed.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Blaine was sitting on the couch with his younger sister, Clarke, before school one day. She was four years younger than Blaine, who was thirteen at the time. _

"_Mommy," Clarke said, "I don't feel very good."_

"_You don't?" Their mother asked as she walked over to Clarke with a concerned expression on her face. "What's wrong?"_

"_I don't know," Clarke had stated, "But it feels worse than the colds I've had before."_

"_Maybe it's the flu," Blaine told her._

_Their mother went up the stairs to get a thermometer. Clarke had looked at Blaine, her big eyes tearing up._

"_I really don't feel good, Blaine," She said._

_Blaine grabbed her hand and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. "Mommy's going to take care of you," he told her, "You're going to be fine."_

_Clarke just nodded and their mother returned and took her temperature._

"_Oh my," she said, "102.6 degrees. That is terribly high." She paused and grabbed the phone. "I'm calling your father to tell him that he needs to come and take Blaine to school, and then I'm taking you to the doctor."_

_Clarke's eyes began tearing up again, "Doctor?" She squealed._

_Their mother hung up the phone and looked at her , "It'll be fine, honey," she reassured the little girl, "It'll make you feel better."_

"_It will?" Clarke asked her._

"_Yes," their mother responded, before getting up and handing Blaine his backpack. "We're leaving now, but Dad will be here in about ten minutes to take you to school."_

_Blaine nodded at her as the two girls began to make their way out of the door. "Clarke," he called just as his mother was about to close the door._

_Clarke turned around and looked at her older brother._

"_Everything's going to be alright," he told her. He blew her a kiss, and their mother grabbed her hand and led her to the car._

"_Everything's going to be alright," he said again, this time whispering it to himself._

_Just like his mother had said, his dad was there a few minutes later to take him to school._

_About an hour after lunch time, his teacher approached his desk._

"_Blaine," she said, "You're mother's here in the principal's office."_

_Blaine's eyes went wide, "She is? Am I in trouble?"_

_His teacher laughed. "No, dear. I don't know why, I was just told to bring you down."_

_He nodded and followed his teacher out of the room. She led him to the office where he saw his mother sitting, eyes slightly swollen and forehead scrunched up in a wrinkle._

"_Mom," Blaine asked when he took in her appearance, "What's wrong?"_

_She took a shaky breath. "I'll tell you on the way home," she told him, "Principal Drews has given you the rest of the day off."_

"_He has?" Blaine asked, "Why?"_

_His mother reached out and grabbed his hand gently. "I'll tell you on the way home, honey."_

_Blaine nodded, but he was still confused. He followed his mother out of the building when it occurred to him that Clarke was not with her._

"_Where's Clarke?" He asked her, his voice growing more concerned by the minute. "Did you let her stay home alone?"_

_She didn't answer, but continued walking in the direction of the car. Once they were both in, she turned to look at Blaine. "Blaine…honey.." She started to say, but choked back a sob._

"_What's wrong?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide._

"_Clarke," she said. Blaine's eyes grew even wider at that one word. Clarke meant everything to Blaine. If something had happened to her…_

"_She-" His mother said again, interrupting his thinking, "She…At the doctor, they – they said it was more serious than a cold, and they took some – some blood tests and when they came back it said that-" She broke off, sobbing out loud this time._

_Blaine couldn't handle it. "What?" Blaine asked, "What's wrong with her?"_

"_Clarke has cancer." His mother whispered to him. "Leukemia. Cancer of the blood."_

"_No," he said, "no no no." He broke down, putting his head in his hands and sobbing. "She can't. She's only nine. She's too young to have cancer!"_

_Blaine's mother laughed shakily. "It doesn't work like that, honey." _

"_Is – is she going to be okay?" He asked. No other questions mattered at the moment. The only thing that Blaine needed to know was that his little sister was going to be okay._

_His mother looked at him with sad eyes. She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "No," she whispered, so quietly that Blaine had to strain to hear her, "They caught it too late. They're going to try chemotherapy, but their doubtful that it will work."_

"_No," Blaine sobbed again, "This can't be happening."_

"_I know, honey," his mother said, stroking his hair soothingly, "But we'll get through this."_

"_How –" he broke off and looked towards the ground, "How long does she have?"_

_His mother sighed again, "About two months if the chemo doesn't work."_

"_Two months…" Blaine repeated, "That's one week before her birthday."_

_His mother just nodded._

_When they returned home, Blaine wasn't sure why, but he'd been expecting to see Clarke there. "She's not here," he stated._

"_No, honey," his mother told him, "She has to stay in the hospital. They're trying the chemo on her this week, so you'll be able to go visit her on Sunday."_

_Blaine nodded and made his way to his room, where he cried himself to sleep._

_That Sunday, Blaine and his parents were going to visit Clarke. "Now, Blaine, honey," his mother said, "Clarke is going to look different. She's not going to have as much hair, and she's going to look sick."_

"_That fast?" Blaine asked._

_His father nodded, "Cancer spreads quickly. And the chemo has lots of side effects."_

_Blaine didn't say anything. They waked into the hospital and made their way to Clarke's room. His mother pushed the door open and ushered for Blaine and his father to enter first._

_The first thing Blaine noticed about her was her skin. She was extremely pale, so pale that she could almost blend right in with the white walls. The next thing he noticed was her hair, and the fact that she only had a thin layer of it._

"_Hi," he said after staring at her for a few minutes._

_Clarke didn't respond. Her eyes just welled up and she began to sob._

"_Shhh," he rushed over to her and began soothing her, "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine."_

_Clarke just shook her head, "No," she said. Her voice was thick and cracking. "I can feel it, Blaine. It's not going to get better, I can tell."_

"_What do you mean?" Blaine asked, scrutinizing her expression._

"_It's hard to explain," she responded, "But I just know."_

_They remained silent for the rest of the time until a nurse came and ushered them out of her room._

"_I love you, Blaine," Clarke told him as he was leaving._

_Blaine leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, Clarke," he whispered, "Everything's going to be fine."_

_She gave him a weak smile, and they left._

_A month and a half went by, and Clarke seemed to be making some progress. The color returned to her cheeks, but the doctors still were not very optimistic. He overheard one of them talking to his mother about how the chemo didn't work to its full extent, but if they tried again it might harm her more than the actual cancer would._

_He was laying with Clarke on her bed on a Saturday evening when she looked up at him with her big eyes. "I'm not going to get my 10__th__ birthday, am I?" She asked him._

_Blaine's eyes went wide. "Of course you are!" He said, "You're getting better."_

"_No I'm not," she practically whispered, "Sometimes I can feel it slipping away from me."_

"_Feel what slipping away?" He asked._

"_I'm not sure," she said, "But I just have to think 'No, not yet' and the feeling goes away."_

_Blaine's eyes watered and he went to respond to her when a nurse walked in and told him he had to leave._

"_I'll miss you, Blaine," she said as he was leaving. She sounded sad and said it with a tone of finality, like that was the last time she was going to talk to Blaine._

"_I'll be back tomorrow," he told her, giving her one last hug._

_The next morning, he was woken up by his mother shaking him. "Blaine," he heard her whisper. "Blaine."_

_Blaine's eyes opened groggily. "What?" He asked her, "It's 5:30 in the morning."_

"_I know, honey, I'm sorry," She said. He noticed there were tears in her eyes. "It's just that…Clarke died this morning, honey."_

_His throat closed up and he froze. The words repeated over and over in his head. _Clarke died this morning. Clarke died this morning.

"_No," he said, "I promised I'd see her today!" He yelled. "I promised!"_

"_I know, honey," she whispered, "I know."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Blaine just hoped that he wouldn't have to go through that again. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it. He no longer had his father's support, after he'd come out to him, and he was now distanced from his mother, too.<p>

He went into his nightstand and grabbed his picture of Clarke that he had in there. He gazed at it, and the promise he'd made to her all those years ago still haunted him.

_I'll be back tomorrow._

If only he had known that he would never be able to fulfill that promise. It was the only one that he hadn't been able to keep to his little sister.

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**Reviews keep me writing, so REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back for another chapter! Thank you so so so soooo much for everyone who reviewed, subscribed, favorited, and the like. Everytime I check my email and see 12 New Messages and that they're all about my stories a huge grin becomes plastered on my face.**

**So some of you reviewed saying you cried. Well, that made me happy. Ik that sounds weird, but I wasn't sure if i conveyed the angst properly, but apparently i did and that made my day ;)**

**The main message of reviews is 'Kurt better not die.' Well, I don't want to give anything away...but i'm a very loving and emotional person, so I'm not sure if I'd be able to bring myself to do that, but we'll just have to wait and see ;) i never know what's going to come out when I write. I'm the kind of person who only knows the first sentence and a general topic, and then it just pours on out after that.**

**So i'm really liking this so far. I have up to chapter six already written, and they just keep coming.**

**Anyway, on with the update!**

The next day at school, Blaine couldn't focus on anything the teacher was saying.

"So if Barium is added to this…" He spaced out again and glanced at his phone. He still hadn't received any calls form Kurt. It was 1:45 already, and Kurt's appointment was surely done by now. So why hadn't he called, or at least texted, Blaine to let it know how it went.

Blaine was beginning to worry again. He couldn't go through another Clarke. He just couldn't. It had taken him a long time to even wrap his head around the fact that Clarke wasn't coming back. He missed two weeks of school, barely ever getting out of bed and eating close to nothing.

The only that motivated him to accept the fact that she was gone and move on with his life was a conversation he heard his parents having.

"We're losing him too," he'd heard his mother say, "We can't lose another one."

"I know," his father had said, "He's just depressed. He'll snap out of it."

"But what if he doesn't? At this rate it's going to – to become too much soon."

"Honey, I don't think he'd become suicidal. This is Blaine. He knows Clarke wouldn't want that."

His father was right. Blaine hadn't even considered suicide, because he did know that Clarke would hate him forever if he did. But seeing his mother so worried and broken had made Blaine come out of his state of wallowing. He decided to perk up for his mother. They needed him now more than ever. So, he came out for breakfast the next morning and had started a conversation with his mother, noticing how the life came back into her eyes somewhat. He became the perfect child and was his parent's pride and joy for a few months. Until he told them that he was gay.

They remained silent for the longest time until his mother finally spoke up. "Are you sure?" She asked, "You're only thirteen…how can you know for sure?"

"I just do," Blaine had told him.

His father had flipped a lid. He'd told him that just because they were going through a rough time, it was no excuse for him to go and play this kind of game. Blaine tried to explain that he wasn't, that it wasn't his fault he felt that way. He told them about how he was being bullied and tormented, but his father wouldn't listen and his mother just sat there, saying nothing.

It took Blaine coming home with a broken nose and bruises everywhere for his parents to finally do something. They enrolled him in Dalton, and he was gone and moved in the day after the acceptance letter had arrived saying he could transfer mid semester. And just like that, he was pretty much out of the family.

Blaine flopped his head into his hands. Kurt having a doctor's appointment brought on an onslaught of bad memories. What if Kurt was actually really sick? What would that do to him?

But his phone buzzed, putting him out of his misery. He glanced down at it, hoping it was Kurt. His heart sunk when he saw the name. _Finn, _it said. Finn? Why was he texting Blaine?

Blaine opened the text.

_Can you possibly come over after your done with school? –Finn_

Blaine's forehead scrunched in confusion. He glanced at the teacher, making sure he was paying no attention to Blaine, and sent a quick reply.

_Sure. What's wrong? –Blaine_

He assumed something was wrong. Why hadn't Kurt just invited them himself?

_I'll explain once you get here –Finn_

Blaine's heart started thudding in his chest again. Something was wrong.

_Aren't you in school? –Blaine_

_No, my parents came and got me –Finn_

Blaine read Finn's last message and put his phone away. Finn was out of school early. He needed Blaine to come over. Something was wrong.

Blaine sat there and stared at his desk for a few minutes. Kurt was sick. He knew it. He could feel it. _No,_ Blaine thought, _This can't be happening again._

Blaine began to feel queasy. He quickly raised his hand. "Sir, may I use the bathroom?" He said quickly but politely, "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

He didn't wait for an answer; he knew the teacher would say yes anyway. He ran to the nearest set of men's restrooms and vomited in the toilet. Once he was done, he washed his face and slipped a piece of gum in his mouth. He couldn't take this any longer.

He walked to the school office and entered. The secretary saw him and he walked up to her desk.

"May I have a pass for the rest of the day?" He asked politely, "There's a family emergency."

She nodded her head and typed away on her computer. "You're all set, dear." She said. Blaine gave her his best smile and made his way back to the room. He felt a little guilty about lying, but Kurt was _more_ important than even a family emergency.

He got together a few things in a duffle, in case he had to stay there over night and headed out to his car. He texted Wes and David saying that he wouldn't be at Warblers rehearsal, not bothering to leave a reason. Sure, they'd be mad, but Kurt was Blaine's only concern at the moment.

He hopped in his car and was out of the parking lot. He went about ten miles over the speed limit the whole way to Kurt's house.

Once he arrived, he stayed in his car for a few minutes. _Everything's fine,_ he reassured himself, _Kurt's fine. He just has a cold._

He took a deep breath and made his way towards the door. He rang the doorbell and waited.

"I've got it," he heard Finn yell from the inside. The door swung open and Finn was standing there looking at Blaine. "Oh," he said, slightly shocked, "You're early. Aren't you supposed to be still in school?"

"I got a pass," Blaine explained, "It's not hard to do when you have a perfect attendance record."

Finn nodded, and Blaine only just took in his appearance. His eyes were swollen and red, as if he'd been crying. Blaine couldn't imagine why _Finn,_ strong, big, football player Finn, would be crying. He looked tired and worn, and he was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans.

Finn motioned for Blaine to enter. "Mom," he yelled, "Blaine's here early."

Carole scuttled into the living room. "Oh Blaine, honey," she said, "Sit down. Do you want anything to drink? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine," he reassured her, "Thank you though."

"It's no problem, dear," she told him, "If you need anything, tell me. I'll be right back; I'm going to get Burt."

Blaine paused for a moment and looked around. Something seemed wrong. "Where's Kurt?" He asked Finn.

Finn looked down, "Burt'll explain in a minute."

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked them, his voice filled with concern. "Is he in his room?"

Finn shook his head but didn't say anything.

Burt came into the room and glanced at Blaine. "Finn," he said, "Can you go help your mother in the kitchen?"

Finn nodded and sulked out of the room, giving Blaine one last glance.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked. He was restless now, he just _needed_ to know what was going on.

Burt took a deep breath and looked at Blaine. "So I'm guessing you know how Kurt was sick this weekend," Burt paused. "Well, as you probably also know, we took him to the doctor's this morning. They ran some tests and did some x-rays. The x-rays didn't show anything, but when the blood test results came back, they showed that – " Burt choked back a sob. "That Kurt – he – Kurt's kidneys are failing."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "No," he said. It felt like he was having déjà vu. "No."

Burt put a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine was trying so hard not to break down, but it seemed as if his resolve was failing.

"Is he – Can they help him?" Blaine asked, staring at the leg of the coffee table.

"They don't know yet, kid," Burt said quietly, "They moved him to Lima Hospital to run more tests. They said it was a pretty serious case and that he is definitely going to need a kidney replacement."

"But," Blaine stuttered, "But Kurt's so young. How could his kidneys have failed?"

Burt stifled a shaky laugh. "It doesn't work like that, kid."

That did it for Blaine. That line. His mother had said that same line, so many years ago about Clarke.

"_Clarke has cancer." His mother whispered to him. "Leukemia. Cancer of the blood."_

"_No," he said, "no no no." He broke down, putting his head in his hands and sobbing. "She can't. She's only six. She's too young to have cancer!"_

_Blaine's mother laughed shakily. "It doesn't work like that, honey." _

Blaine broke down. He dropped his head onto his lap and began to sob. He could feel Burt's hand on his back, patting gently. He heard Carole and Finn come into the room and sit on the couch beside him, murmuring small reassurances.

But Blaine didn't really comprehend any of that. All he could think were a few simple lines. _Kurt's kidneys are failing _and _It doesn't work like that._

Blaine wasn't sure how long the four of them stayed on the couch. He registered that the Hummel's house phone rang and that Burt got up to get it. But he wasn't fully paying attention until he heard Burt say that one line.

"He's what slot on the waiting list?" Burt yelled into the receiver. "My son does not deserve to be number 14 on the list!"

Blaine choked back another sob. 14 was a long time to wait and a lot of kidneys to be found.

"What about any of us?" Burt said forcefully, "Could any of us give him one?"

Blaine waited for the response.

"He's what blood type? That's the really rare one, right?" He heard Burt say. He glanced over to Finn who had gone pale. He patted his back reassuringly.

"Yes, sir. We understand." He put down the receiver.

"Well," Burt said once he came back into the room, "The tests said that he needed a new kidney, that both of his have failed. They've put him on the waiting list, but for some unknown, god damn reason he's number 14. They said it could be up to 8 months until they find a kidney. And apparently he's some rare blood type, so none of us are able to give a kidney."

Blaine dropped his head into his hands. This was happening again. How could this be happening again? He didn't know his blood type, but he was probably just another O negative, like everyone else.

Burt continued talking. "They're sending him home tomorrow and-"

"They're what?" Blaine asked, interrupting Burt, "Why are they sending him home when he's clearly sick?"

Burt sighed and looked at Blaine. "There's nothing they can do. He's not ready for Dialysis, and keeping him in the hospital, just waiting for a kidney would make him worse."

Blaine just sat there, his face in his hands and started sobbing again.

"I'll go get a pizza," Carole announced what seemed like decades later.

Finn stayed on the couch with Blaine. "It's okay, Blaine," Finn told him.

Blaine shook his head. "When I was thirteen," Blaine explained slowly, "My sister died of cancer. This is all just too similar to me. I don't know if I'd be able to handle going through that again."

Finn patted Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry, man," he said, "But Kurt's strong. He can handle this."

Blaine sighed and looked up at Finn. "I know he can," he said quietly, almost a whisper, "But can I?"

**Well theres chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Now keep in mind, guys, that I know very little about Kidney failure, so if any facts are wrong please, just bear with me and try to overlook them and just enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**Review, subscribe, favorite, and REVIEW! Please! They make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Here's chapter 3! So to clarify if anyone's confused, this takes place after Original Song but Kurt doesn't transfer back to McKinley. Because if I owned Glee, Kurt would stay at Dalton forever and always.**

**I got some help about kidney failure from Kbfan6907, so thank you SO MUCH! And many of you are still saying that you'll love me forever and always if I don't kill Kurt (cough xXxDracoAddictxXx cough) and I like that I'm causing you guys so much suspense and anxiety ;) haha. But seriously, I've pretty much got the end planned out, its just the point getting up to that that I still need to work on.**

**So using the information that Kbfan6907 (and I just realized that the k and b stand for Kurt and Blaine), I'm going to clarify something. Kurt's kidneys are not completely nonfunctional yet, which is why he's not ready for Dialysis.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Clarke.**

**and speaking of Clarke, i got her name from a book that im reading at the moment, so now every time i see her name my mind wanders to the Clarke that I've created. Which is a sad thing...**

Carole had returned home with the pizza and the four ate in silence. Between the three Hudson-Hummels, there were probably about 20 or so quick, concerned glances at Blaine. They all knew that he was holding up the least.

_How is this happening?_ Blaine thought, _Why is it always me?_ He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He felt awkward at Kurt's house without him, and, under the circumstances, no one was really up for conversation.

Blaine ate one piece of pizza and then sat there.

"Blaine, dear," Carole said, "You should really eat more."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't think I can, ma'am."

"You can call me Carole, Blaine," she said, "We've reached that point."

Blaine let out a shaky laugh but didn't say anything more. What more was there to say? Kurt was sick, and the doctors couldn't do anything for him at the moment. He never would have guessed that his sanity would be tied so close to Kurt.

_Kurt,_ he thought, _Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt-_

"Blaine," he heard Burt's voice, gruff but soft at the same time, "You need to get some rest. You're a wreck."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I'd better be going then," he said standing up.

"Don't be silly, dear," Carole said, "You can stay here for the night."

"I don't want to intrude," Blaine responded tentatively.

"Trust us, Blaine," Burt said, "You won't be intruding. You can sleep on the couch."

"Thank you," Blaine responded. He went to get his bag out of the car, and when he came back all of the Hudson-Hummels had left the table and gone to their respective rooms.

He changed into his pajamas and settled down onto the couch. He pulled his phone out of his blazer pocket and glanced at the screen once it lit up. _13 New Messages, 2 Missed Calls, 1 Voicemail_. Blaine sighed and check the missed calls first. They were from Wes and David. He checked the voicemail, which was Wes ratting out Blaine for not giving him a reason for missing rehearsal. Then he got to the messages.

_Blaine, u r in so much trouble –Wes_

_You left school early? Why? How did you get a pass? –David_

_Why aren't you at rehearsal, Blaine? What's going on? –David_

_Why aren't you responding to our texts? –Wes_

_Are you okay? –Wes_

_Where's Kurt? I haven't seen him all day. –David_

_Where are you guys? You're scaring us –Wes_

Those seven had been from the afternoon, a few hours after school had ended. The rest were more recent, within the past two hours.

_Where are you? It's getting late –David_

_Blaine RESPOND –Wes_

_Blaine, we're sending out a search party! –Wes_

_We just checked in the office and they said you left around 2 for a family emergency. What's going on? –David_

_BLAINE! –Wes_

The last message made his heart stop and his head whirl. His breathing hitched as he saw who it was from.

_Hi Blaine. I know your probably worried sick, but I'm not supposed to even be texting you right now. I'm sure my parents told you what's going on, but don't worry. I can take care of myself. I love you, and stop worrying; you're going to make yourself sick –Kurt_

Kurt. Kurt had texted him when he wasn't supposed to, telling Blaine that he should stop worrying. Blaine read the message over and over, processing every word. The only thing that came to his mind, each and every time he read it, was the fact that nowhere in the message had Kurt said he was okay.

Blaine sent a quick message to Wes and David, telling them to stop panicking and that he'd explain everything tomorrow.

_Tomorrow,_ Blaine thought, _What's going to happen tomorrow?_

Blaine honestly had no answer for that question. Kurt would be coming home, but would he be the same? Would he be able to return to school?

Obviously Blaine would still have to go to school. He set his clock for an appropriate time to wake up in the morning so that he would still have time to make the drive to Dalton.

Blaine lay on his back, his head facing the ceiling. He stared at it, noting the faint swirls present in the texture, when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned and saw Finn walking towards him.

"Hi," he said as he plopped down onto the floor next to the couch, "I couldn't sleep. I figured you were in the same boat as me."

Blaine nodded. "There's just so much going through my brain right now," he told Finn. They'd never had conversations like these before. They'd only ever been about football, food, and Kurt.

"I know," Finn said, "There's a lot to think about."

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this," Blaine admitted, his breath becoming shaky. "I barely did the first time."

Finn looked at Blaine. "You've got to," Finn stated forcefully, "You've got to for Kurt."

"I know," Blaine whispered, "It's just that, what if- what if something-"

Finn cut him off. "Nothing's going to happen to Kurt," he said, staring intently at Blaine, "He's going to be fine. They're going to find him a kidney, and he'll be good as new."

Blaine shook his head. "I wish I could believe that. But you heard your dad. He's got a rare blood type, and he's pretty far down on the waiting list."

"That doesn't mean anything," Finn stated, "Those things change all the time, and something with his same blood type is going to show up eventually."

"Eventually," Blaine repeated, "Kurt doesn't have time for 'eventually.'"

Finn nodded. "I know how much you care about him," he said slowly, "But you can't give up on him. You have to believe that he'll make it through this."

Blaine just looked down. He never would have guessed that Finn could be so insightful. He knew Finn was right, that any negativity on his part wouldn't help Kurt at all.

"And," Finn continued, "Think about Burt. He's already lost Kurt's mom, imagine what would happen if he lost his last connection to her."

Blaine nodded. He hadn't thought about that. Burt was definitely in a worse boat than he was.

"It just isn't fair," Blaine whispered, almost to himself, "Why Burt? Why you and Carole? Why me? We've all lost someone, and then someone else that's important to us may be taken away from us too. It just doesn't seem fair."

Finn looked down. "Mr. Shue says life's not fair," Finn said slowly, "But I don't believe that, because for some people it seems like it."

Blaine just nodded and stared at the ground. He could feel his eyes welling up.

"Are going to tell glee tomorrow?" He asked Finn.

Finn shook his head. "No, I think Kurt would want to do that himself."

Blaine nodded and noted that he would do the same thing with the Warblers.

"I'm heading off to bed," Finn announced a few minutes later. "Get some rest, you look like a wreck."

Blaine sighed and flopped back onto the pillow. The words _Clarke_ and _Kurt_ raced through his mind, one after another, over and over again.

He groaned, pressing his hands to the side of his head and trying to make it stop. He needed to sleep so he didn't look like the walking dead at school tomorrow.

But he couldn't fall asleep. His mind was still racing, unable to calm down. He seemed to be thinking about everything and nothing all at once.

"Urghh," he groaned. He flipped over so he was facing the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He finally fell asleep, but another flashback made its way into his dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It was the day of Clarke's funeral, and he was in his room putting his suit on._

"_I can't believe this is happing," he said to himself, "She's actually gone."_

_He made his way downstairs, and the remaining Anderson family drove to the church where the funeral was being held._

_They made their way in and were greeted with mass amounts of "I'm sorry for you loss" and "She's in a better place now."_

_The funeral music began, signaling for everyone to take their seats. Once it stopped, the Pastor stepped up and started to talk about Clarke, just small, non-emotional things since he'd barely known the nine year old girl._

_Blaine had asked the pastor of he could say a few things about Clarke, which was unknown to his parents._

"_And her brother, Blaine, has asked to say a few words," the pastor said, motioning for Blaine to come and take his place._

_Blaine got up, avoiding his parents' gazes, and made his way to the front._

"_Hi," he started. He didn't feel nervous. He was talking about Clarke, and that made everything a little better for a moment. Until he remembered that she was gone. "Clarke meant everything to me, and it's so hard for me to admit that she's gone. She was only nine. I remember telling my mother when we first found out "She's only nine; she's too young to have cancer." My mother simply responded "It doesn't work that way."_

_Blaine paused to compose himself. He began to choke up. "I made a promise to Clarke the day before she died," he said, "I went to visit her in the hospital, and she looked at me as I was leaving and said 'I'll miss you, Blaine." I'd visited her many times before, and she hadn't ever said that to me. There was something about the way she said it that I couldn't put a finger on. So I told her, "I'll see you tomorrow." _

_Blaine actually sobbed this time. He glanced out to the audience and saw that his parents were sitting there holding each other, silently crying. He noticed that a majority of the congregation was crying as well. "I didn't. She died the next morning before I got to visit her," he paused again and wiped his eyes. "It was the one promise to her that I never kept."_

_Blaine stepped down from the altar and made his way back to his parents. He sat down, and his mother took his hand. "That was beautiful," she told him. "I'm so proud of you, and Clarke would be too."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, sad note to end on, I know. But I put a small avpm quote, so if you can find it you get a virtual cookie ;)<strong>

**REVIEW! Please! Reviews are like a drug, they keep me coming back for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo everyone!**

**So the responses to this story have been unreal. Its only chapter 4, and iv already had a ton of reviews, favorites, amd subscriptions. seriously, you guys make my life.**

**if you guys read my other story, you know that im suffering from a jammed/injured finger, making it harder to type since its taped to another finger...so if my typing seems flawed in authors notes, just bear with me.**

**Andd Darren Criss was on the Glee Project last night, so I'm floating in a little happy cloud of Darren right now ;) And I found a video of him singing in Italian... o_O**

**And zenlovesglee found the AVPM quote first, so here's you're cookie *hands over my fabulously made homemade chocolate chip cookie* Seriously. they're to die for.**

**I wrote another oneshot/possible twoshot! It's called _I Just Haven't Met You Yet. _so check it out!**

**On with the chapter! Kurt comes home today :)**

The next morning, Blaine's alarm woke him up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He got up and went into the bathroom to wash his face and get dressed in his uniform and then made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey," Carole said once she saw him, "Did you sleep well?"

Blaine thought about what he should say, finally resolving that he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. "No," he responded, grabbing a plate and filling it with food, "There was too much to think about."

She nodded. "Finn told me about your sister," she said quietly. "This must be pretty hard for you after that."

"I just don't know if I'd be able to go through that again," he told her.

She didn't say anything more, instead reaching over and giving him a hug. Blaine was surprised, but he hugged her back.

He ate his breakfast and noticed that Finn and Burt was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Finn?" He asked, "And Burt?"

"They went to go pick up Kurt," Carole responded. She glanced at her watch. "You'd better get going if you want to make it in time."

He nodded. "I'll be back after school. Thank you so much for everything."

Carole smiled warmly at him. "It's my pleasure. And don't be skipping school to come back early, you need your education."

Blaine rolled his eyes and thanked her again before making his way to his car. He got in and backed out, driving back to Dalton. The drive was long, giving him lots of time to think.

Kurt would be home today. Blaine would go and visit him right after school let out. What would he say? Blaine wasn't sure he'd be able to handle seeing Kurt, knowing how sick he actually was. He probably wouldn't look any different, not yet anyway, but that didn't change the fact that Kurt was ill.

Would Kurt even want Blaine to visit? Kurt was all about his pride, so wouldn't this diminish it? Wouldn't Blaine seeing Kurt in that state affect his ego?

Blaine shook his head. He didn't care what Kurt thought, Blaine was going to be there for him. He'd been there for Clarke, and he'll be there for Kurt.

_I wonder if they would have gotten along, _Blaine thought.

As he kept driving, he couldn't stop a line Clarke had said in the hospital many years ago.

_"Sometimes I can feel it slipping away from me."_

"_Feel what slipping away?" He asked._

"_I'm not sure," she said, "But I just have to think 'No, not yet' and the feeling goes away."_

Had she finally given in? Had she just had enough and let that feeling take over her body? Blaine was starting to shake as he thought about this. It was strange how vivid those days with Clarke in the hospital were in his brain. Had she given up and stopped fighting it? Did she choose to leave them? To leave him?

Blaine pulled into the Dalton parking lot and stayed in his car for a moment, his head resting on the steering wheel. _Pull yourself together, Blaine_, he told himself.

He took a deep breath and made his way towards the school entrance. He walked in and relished in the fact that the smell made him feel slightly better, more at home. He glanced around and noticed that Wes and David were walking towards him with purposeful, perplexed expressions on their faces.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Wes screeched at him. "And you look like you just got hit by a train."

Blaine thought for a moment. Should he tell them? They wouldn't tell anyone, and Kurt's their friend too, they deserve to know.

"Kurt's house," he said simply, staring at the wall behind them.

"And _why_ where you there all night on a school night, and _why _did you tell the secretary it was because of a family emergency?" David asked, pointing an accusing finger at Blaine's chest.

"Because it was," Blaine almost whispered.

That caused Wes and David to calm down. "What is it?" Wes asked him, "Is Burt okay? Did he have another heart attack?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, Burt's fine. Carole and Finn are fine too."

David glanced worriedly at Wes before asking the question that was on both of their minds. "What about Kurt?"

Blaine took a shaky breath. "Kurt – he – he hasn't been feeling well lately and they took him to the doctor's yesterday," Blaine explained. He paused for a moment and was about to continue when Wes interrupted him.

"So he's just sick?" He asked, thinking that Kurt just had the flu and Blaine had nothing to worry about.

"Really sick," Blaine said slowly, "His – His kidneys are failing. He needs a new one, but he's 14 on the waiting list and he has a really rare blood type so no one he knows can donate one for him."

"Oh," Wes said quietly. He looked at David who was speechless. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the two so still and quiet.

"I've got to go get ready," Blaine said softly once he realized they weren't going to say anything. "And don't tell anyone."

Wes nodded as Blaine left.

They took it better than Blaine did, but that was to be expected. He made his way up to his room to drop his stuff off and pick up his books. Once he had slung his backpack over his shoulder, his phone vibrated. He looked at the caller ID. _Finn, _it said, _1 New Message._

He opened the message and read it.

_Kurt's home. He doesn't look any different, but he just looks sad and depressed and we can hear him sob occasionally. Mom thinks she heard your name, so come as quick as you can once school's over, cuz mom says your not allowed to leave early –Finn_

Blaine thanked Finn for keeping him informed and told him that he'd be over as soon as he could. Kurt was crying his name? That just about broke Blaine's heart. He could just picture the small boy curled up on his bed, sobbing.

Blaine made his way to his first class. Once seated, he pulled out his books and a pen and just stared at the desk. He took out his notebook and opened it to make it look like he was paying attention, but for all he knew the teacher was dancing on the desk.

All he could think about was Kurt. Kurt was Blaine's everything. It was so reminiscent to the Clarke incident. She had been Blaine's everything too.

_Why does everything I love more than anything get taken away from me?_ He wondered. He tried not to tear up in the middle of class. He grabbed his pen and started to doodle to distract himself.

Once the bell had rung, Blaine glanced down at what he had drawn. It was a few words elegantly written in large font. _Clarke,_ one of them said. He looked at the other one and stifled a sob. _Kurt. _Even his subconscious was worried about him.

When Clarke had died, he'd hoped that after a while he wouldn't remember her death, but her life. And he had for a while, a few weeks after his transfer to Dalton. But now it seemed as if it was haunting him again.

He was still standing near his desk, staring at his notebook.

"Blaine?" His teacher, Mr. Keller, asked, "Are you alright?"

Blaine took a shaky breath. Mr. Keller was his favorite teacher. "No," he said, "It's just that…"

Mr. Keller cut him off, "We heard about Kurt," he said, "And I know this must be hard for you. Is it bringing back memories of your sister?"

Blaine nodded, glad that he didn't have to say it for himself.

"Kurt will be fine," he reassured Blaine, "He's a feisty one, and he won't give up unless he absolutely has to."

Blaine nodded and left, the last sentence Mr. Keller said ringing through his ears. _And he won't give up unless he absolutely has to. _That caused Blaine to ask that same question again: Had Clarke given up?

He made his way through the rest of his classes in the same, dazed manner. Once the final bell had rung, he was first out the door. He sprinted up to his room and grabbed his bag, throwing a few things in it.

He drove to Kurt's house at the same speed he had the day before. He didn't care if he got a ticket, he'd be able to smile and charm his way out of that. But if something happened to Kurt, he wouldn't smile ever again.

Blaine needed to get to Kurt.

When he reached their house, he didn't pause in his car this time. He bolted out and knocked eagerly on the door. Finn answered once again. He looked slightly pale, worse than he did yesterday.

"Thank god you're here," he told Blaine, "We were getting sick of it."

"Sick of what?" Blaine asked him.

"Kurt's been asking for you for the past few hours. He's not crying anymore, but whenever any of us try to talk to him, all he says is 'I want Blaine.'"

Blaine's heart broke and he made his way into the house. He looked in and saw Burt asleep on the couch. Carole rounded the corner, a smile spreading on her face once she saw Blaine.

"Hi, dear," She said, patting his hair, "He's in his room."

Blaine nodded and gave her a quick "Thank you" before heading down to Kurt's room in the basement. As he neared the door, he paused to take a deep breath to compose himself. He didn't want to lose it in front of Kurt. He needed someone to be strong for him.

He knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard Kurt's voice say.

It sounded strained, like it was hard for him to raise his voice. Blaine opened the door and trudged down the stairs.

"Finn, I told you that-" Kurt started, but stopped once he saw that it was Blaine. "Oh," he said, "Hi."

Blaine looked at Kurt. He didn't look any different, a little pale but that was it. "Hi yourself," Blaine said as he sat on the edge of Kurt's bed. "I heard you've been asking for me."

Kurt blushed, adding a subtle pale color to his white cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him.

Kurt snorted. "Like crap. It seems like once they told me what was actually wrong with me it got worse."

Blaine did not want to hear those three words. _It got worse. _Could it already be worse?

Kurt motioned for Blaine to come sit next to him. Blaine did so, and Kurt grabbed his hand. His hands were freezing. Blaine was losing it, he could feel it. He took a deep breath and stared at Kurt's hand, trying to ground himself to reality.

"It's probably just in my head," Kurt went on, "But once I heard the words 'Your kidneys are failing' come out of the doctor's mouth, it was like all of my symptoms escaladed."

Blaine lost it. Kurt, poor, innocent, fragile, angle-like Kurt couldn't be going through this. It just wasn't right. He let out a sob, causing Kurt to turn toward him in shock. "Blaine, what's-"

"Kurt, this can't be happening," he said, his voice cracking.

Kurt just stared at him, concern written all over his face. He rubbed comforting circles on Blaine's hands with his thumb.

Blaine felt comforted by the gesture. Kurt was comforting him? It should be the other way around.

Blaine took a deep breath. "Remember how I told you I had a little sister?" He asked Kurt once he'd regained some of his composure.

Kurt nodded but didn't say anything, so Blaine went on. "She died of cancer."

"Oh," was all Kurt said. He looked up at Blaine's face, which was now streaked with tears. Blaine could practically see Kurt's heart breaking at the sight of Blaine's tears, and it was too much to bear. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's, savoring the feeling of them, the taste of them, and committing them to memory.

When Kurt pulled back he looked at Blaine. "I'm going to be fine, Blaine," Kurt said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine gave Kurt a look. "You're so far down on the list, and-"

Kurt cut him off, "There are people under me. I could be worse off."

Blaine just nodded. Of course Kurt would be able to be rational about the situation. "It will be hard to find a kidney with an AB negative blood type, but they'll get one," Kurt reassured him, "I'm sure of it."

Blaine nodded. Kurt was so calm about all of this, as if his life wasn't on the line. "And no one in your family could lend you a donor?"

Kurt shook his head. "My mom's sister does, but she's already had one kidney removed." Kurt paused and looked into Blaine's eyes. "But my mother did. If she was still around…"

Kurt broke off and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I seem in control," he whispered, "But I was crying all morning. I know they heard it; they just didn't want to say anything. Then, when it stopped, I realized how scared I was."

Blaine looked at the boy sitting next to him. For as long as he'd known him, Kurt had never _once_ said he was scared. He'd said he was nervous, embarrassed, and sad, but the word _scared _never came out of the boy's mouth.

"I don't know what's going to happen," Kurt went on, "But I don't want to waste my time wallowing. They said in a few months, that if I don't have a kidney by then, I'll start become sicker and need to be hospitalized. My kidneys will stop functioning all together and they'll have to put me on Dialysis. I don't want to sit around crying when I could be doing things I've always wanted to do."

Blaine's eyes were tearing up again. He loved this boy, and hearing him talk about having only a few months, hospitalization, and crying broke his heart even more.

They sat in silence for what seemed like minutes, but were actually hours. Blaine glanced at the clock on Kurt's nightstand and saw that it was already 10 o'clock.

"It's getting late," Blaine said, breaking the silence.

Kurt looked at the time, and then at Blaine. "Can – Can you stay?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine let out a smile. It felt like ages since he'd last smiled. "Your dad wouldn't let me sleep in here," he said, "And I was here last night, too."

"Please," Kurt pleaded. He paused for a minute before adding, "I need you. And he'd understand under the circumstances."

Kurt had never admitted that he needed anyone before, and Blaine knew it. He'd always been independent, so hearing Kurt admit to needing someone was something.

"I'll stay," Blaine said softly, "For you."

Blaine left to go put his pajamas on, and when he came back, Kurt was lying down under the covers. He got in next to him and turned so they were facing each other.

Kurt was already asleep, leaving Blaine to think.

Kurt was obviously sick. It was painfully obvious. And he was scared. Blaine knew he had to hold it together for Kurt, that he had to remain the strong one.

But everything kept tracking back to those months with Clarke. It was all too similar, too familiar. He remembered thinking the same thoughts in his head back then, and look how that turned out.

_It'll turn out different this time,_ Blaine thought. He looked down at the sleeping boy who meant the world to him. _It better._

**Man, angst filled Blaine makes me sad :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...because if I did, Chris Colfer would be returning forever and ever.**

**So REVIEW! IF you review, then virtual Darren will come and sing to you in Italian_ ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo! So some of you asked where you could find the Darren video. I saw it on youtube and its called Darren Criss Singing in Italian. So there :p**

**So how come that when I write stuff for fanfiction, i can spit it out in an hour or two, but when i need to write an essay that's due in two days I can't focus on it to save my life and sit in front of my computer for hours trying to make some random crap up about characters from the scarlet letter?**

**Ugh, I hate summer homework. Now, all of you are probably thinking 'Wow, why the heck do you have summer homework?"**

**Let me explain: I'm still in high school, which is a private school (not a boarding school), and I've had over a four point for my whole high school career. So, my parents decided that they wanted me to take as many advanced classes as I could. And thus: Summer homework was born! So far I've had to read two chapters in history with thorough notes, read The Scarlet Letter, do worksheets, and write an essay (which I"m still not done w/ btw.)**

**And I manage to write fanfiction pretty consistantly. And i read a lot. So i'm a very productive person, to say the least ;)**

**My life sucks.**

**But that's ok, becasue fanficiton makes it a zillion times better.**

**And my new Yellow Darren Criss sunglasses that I bought (you know, like the ones he had on the Glee Project the other day?) ;)**

**Speaking of fanfiction, the story I Just Haven't Met You Yet is now a twoshot and is complete, so go read that!**

**Onward with the chapter! I'll stop my jabbering!**

Blaine's alarm woke him at the same time it had the previous day, just this time he was in Kurt's bed. He glanced around, noticing that Kurt was no longer present.

Blaine instantly began to panic. What if something had happened? What if he had problems during the night and it hadn't woken Blaine up? What if-

Finn stirred, interrupting Blaine's silent panicking. "Kurt's upstairs," he told Blaine groggily, "He always wakes up early."

Blaine nodded. How did Finn know he was freaking out?

"It's written all over your face, bro," Finn stated, sitting up to look at Blaine more clearly, "You're easier to read than a book."

Blaine laughed slightly and made his way upstairs. He found Carole at the stove again, cooking eggs this time.

"Good morning Blaine!" Kurt said excitedly between small bites of eggs.

Blaine chuckled. Kurt was eating, that was good. "Someone feeling better?" He noticed Carole freeze for a moment, regaining her composure a few moments later. She turned and gave Blaine an _I'll tell you later_ look. Blaine gulped. What was wrong? Was Kurt worse?

He felt it again. That weight that had been pressing down on him ever since he found out about Kurt. Blaine just registered it a few moments ago, but now that he had, it was never ceasing.

_Kurt's sick,_ Blaine thought, _Really sick. And there's nothing I can do._

Blaine shook his head to snap himself out of it, glancing up at Kurt. He was staring at Blaine, his eyes filled with worry. He opened his mouth to talk, but Blaine cut him off.

"I'm fine, Kurt," he said, "Finish eating."

Kurt nodded and poked a little more at his eggs. So he wasn't eating like he used to. Carole brought Blaine a plate and poured him a glass of orange juice. "You should probably leave in about fifteen minutes," she said.

Kurt's head immediately perked up. "Leave?" He asked worriedly.

"I've got to go to school, Kurt," Blaine stated softly.

"Oh," Kurt relaxed a little, "Right."

"I'll see you tonight, though," he told Kurt, placing his hand over his small, cold, fragile ones.

He finished eating and went to get ready in Kurt's bathroom. He closed the door and sank to the floor. He had been holding in his emotions all of breakfast. He didn't know how he was going to handle doing this. Blaine let out a sob, running a hand through his hair. When Kurt had panicked about Blaine leaving, Blaine had almost decided to never go to school again. He couldn't do this. This wasn't happening. Kurt wasn't sick, he was fine.

"Dude?" Finn asked, knocking on the door, "Are you alright?"

Blaine didn't realize how loudly he'd been sobbing. He got up, took a deep breath, quickly got dressed, and opened the bathroom door. Finn stood nearby, a concerned expression on his face.

"Aw man," he said, "Mom told me to come tell you that you have to go now if you want to make it on time."

Blaine nodded.

"Blaine?" Finn almost whispered. He turned around to look at the bigger boy. "I'm here for you, man. You don't always have to keep everything in until you're alone. I'm going through this too, you know."

Blaine nodded again, staring at the floor, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"And I know Kurt hates it when you don't show what you're feelings," Finn stated a little more lightly. "I think he would appreciate it if you just laid it all out there."

Blaine shook his head. "He needs someone to be strong," he said softly.

"No," Finn responded, "He just needs someone to be there."

Blaine laughed despite his mood. "When did you become so insightful?" He asked Finn.

Finn laughed along with him. "I'm not sure," he admitted, "The words just kind of keep coming out."

Blaine said goodbye and made his way upstairs. He was about to exit the building when Carole came running up to him.

"Blaine," she said, "I woke up this morning and found Kurt in bathroom. He was lying on the floor asleep. He'd been throwing up, Blaine."

Blaine felt his resolve fall again, and that crushing weight pushing against him.

"We're not sure if that's just a side effect of the medication," she said softly, "But he's definitely not getting better."

Blaine nodded. Carole looked at him with sympathy in her eyes and gave him a hug again. "It's okay, honey," she soothed, "Everything's going to turn out as it should."

That wasn't what Blaine wanted to hear. He wanted her to say that this would just blow over, that Kurt was going to recover and be healthy. That everything would turn out fine.

The way she said it, _Everything will turn out the way it should,_ made Blaine cringe. What if the way everything was supposed to turn out involved Kurt leaving them?

Blaine couldn't think about that right now. He hugged Carole back and left, driving back to Dalton.

It'd only been two days, but Blaine felt as if he'd aged at least thirty years. He'd cried so much in the past two days. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd cried this much.

Another onslaught of memories filled his mind as he drove the forty minute drive back to Dalton.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It was a few days before Clarke's funeral, and Blaine had just woken up. He was still groggy, and he couldn't remember why he'd been so upset the day before. He sauntered out of his room and into the living room._

_He was still extremely tired, almost like he was a walking dead. "Mom," he called, "Where's Clarke?" _

_His mother's head popped up. "Blaine, honey, are you feeling alright?"_

_Blaine nodded, feeling his tiredness take over his brain. He was barely aware of what he was saying. "Where's Clarke?" He asked again._

"_Honey…"_

_That one word did it for Blaine. The past few weeks came back to him in an onslaught of memories. They made his brain hurt, and he stumbled slightly. "Oh," he said, gripping a chair for support._

_His mother just gave Blaine a sympathetic look. "I know it's hard, honey," she said softly, "Sometimes I forget too."_

_That was it. Blaine couldn't keep up his calm façade any longer. The dam burst open, and he began to sob. He collapsed onto the ground and buried his head in his hands. He repeated Clarke's name over and over again, almost as if he was begging her to come back. But she wouldn't, and Blaine knew that._

"_Blaine, honey, shh," his mother soothed._

"_It's so hard," Blaine croaked, "It's so hard."_

"_I know," she said, "I know."_

_The next few days Blaine spent locked in his room. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep. He just sat there and cried, chanting Clarke's name over and over again._

_One night, a few days after his first breakdown, he sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling._

"_Did you not love us enough?" He asked to no one, but he knew inside that he was really talking to Clarke. "Is that why you left us?"_

_He of course didn't get a response, which just sent another round of tears. _

_He cried for who knows how long. But at one point, he got out of bed and opened his door. He glanced down the stairs into the living room and saw his parents sitting on the couch, eyes red as if they'd been crying too, causing Blaine's heart to break just a little bit more. Blaine walked past the bathroom and approached the door at the end of the hallway. Clarke's room. He took a deep breath, and then turned the door knob._

_The smell hit him the most. It was so distinctly Clarke. He hadn't smelled that scent in weeks. He walked further into the room and went to sit on her bed. He put his face up against her pillow and inhaled, taking in as much of her scent as he could._

_Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Clarke._

_That's all Blaine could think while he was in that room. His little sister was gone. She wasn't coming back._

_He sat back on her bed and examined the room. The last time he'd been in there was a few days before she died. He'd gone in to retrieve some things to take to the hospital for her. The walls were painted pink, with little fairy stickers plastered to the wall._

_Blaine buried his face in her pillow and cried. Being in her room made him feel like she was almost there. But he knew she wasn't. He wasn't sure how long he cried, he just didn't care. Once the waterworks had slowed to just a small trickle, he got up and wandered around the room._

_He approached her bookshelf, which was filled with little trinkets she had collected over the years. Blaine saw the little pink microphone he had given her for Christmas a few years ago. He picked it up and gazed at it. Clarke had loved to sing. If she wasn't talking, she was singing._

_At that time, Blaine had only sung once or twice. But holding Clarke's little pink microphone, he held it up to his mouth and softly sang her favorite song._

_**You don't know how you met me, you don't know why  
>You can't turn around and say good-bye<br>All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
>And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea, I'm singing<strong>_

_**Follow me, everything is alright**_  
><em><strong>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if you want to leave, I can guarantee<strong>_  
><em><strong>You won't find nobody else like me<strong>_

_**I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear**_  
><em><strong>'Cause as long as no one knows then nobody can care<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your feelin' guilty and I'm well aware<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared, I'm singing<strong>_

_**Follow me, everything is alright**_  
><em><strong>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if you want to leave, I can guarantee<strong>_  
><em><strong>You won't find nobody else like me<strong>_

_**Won't give you money, I can't give you the sky**_  
><em><strong>You're better off if you don't ask why<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not the reason that you go astray and<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay<strong>_

_**Follow me, everything is alright**_  
><em><strong>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if you want to leave I can guarantee<strong>_  
><em><strong>You won't find nobody else like me<strong>_

_**You don't know how you met me**_  
><em><strong>You don't know why, you can't turn around and say good-bye<strong>_  
><em><strong>All you know is when I'm with you I make you free<strong>_  
><em><strong>And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea, I'm singing<strong>_

_**Follow me, everything is alright**_  
><em><strong>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if you want to leave I can guarantee<strong>_  
><em><strong>You won't find nobody else like me, I'm singing<strong>_

_**Follow me, everything is alright**_  
><em><strong>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if you want to leave I can guarantee<strong>_  
><em><strong>You won't find nobody else like me, I'm singing<strong>_

_**Follow me, everything is alright**_  
><em><strong>I'll be the one to tuck you in at night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if you want to leave I can guarantee<strong>_  
><em><strong>You won't find nobody else like me<strong>_

_By the end of the song, Blaine could hardly see out of his eyes anymore. He collapsed onto the floor and sobbed. The song was right. He wouldn't find anybody else like Clarke._

_His mother must have heard him singing, because she pushed the door open a small amount, not coming in, instead talking through a crack in the door. He guessed that she wasn't ready to come into Clarke's room yet. _

"_Blaine?" She called through the door, "Were you singing?"_

"_Yes," Blaine croaked out._

"_It was wonderful," he heard his mother say. "Clarke would have loved it."_

_That was the moment for Blaine. That was when he decided he would start singing. There he sat, in Clarke's room, holding her little pink microphone. Since Clarke couldn't sing here anymore, Blaine was going to have to. He would have to sing for Clarke._

_ And he hasn't stopped singing since._

**The song was Follow Me by Uncle Kracker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Follow Me, but I do own Clarke :)**

**Review! Reviews are like Darren Criss and bright yellow sunglasses: I love them to death!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooo my readers! I'm sosososoooo glad that you guys like this story. It makes my little heart happy. lol.**

**Sorry it took me a while to get this updated! I'm a little behind on my writing...**

**so my essay is FINALLY done and i'm going to turn all my Scarlet Letter stuff in today, so thats out of the way! Now on to Huckleberry Finn! (Everytime I hear or read that name, I think Puckleberry and Finn Hudson...that's my obsessed glee mind for you!)**

**Ugh. I'm starting to doubt that i'll be able to make it till september with no glee...urghhh. thats so long.**

**Next week I'm pretty busy. So updates may not be as often next week. I've got to help out at some Vacation Bible School and some volleyball stuff, so I'm going to be busy, but I'll still try and fit a few it! Do not worry!**

When Blaine arrived at Dalton, the last flashback was still haunting his mind. He shook it off, took a deep breath, and made his way out of the car for another day at Dalton.

Wes was waiting for him in the parking lot.

"Hey man," Wes said, catching up to walking up beside him, "How's Kurt?"

Blaine took a shaky breath. "He's-" Blaine paused. How _was_ Kurt? Blaine wanted to say that he was fine, that he was going to be okay. But he knew that it wasn't nearly the case, and Wes deserved the truth.

"He's sick. Really sick, Wes," Blaine almost whispered, "His hands are so cold, and Carole said he threw up this morning, and he's barely eating."

Blaine noticed that Wes had paled slightly. "How are _you?" _Wes asked, staring intently at Blaine. "And no lies."

Blaine took a moment to think. "I'm a wreck," he whispered this time, staring at the ground.

Wes wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "I know it's hard, man," he reassured Blaine, "But we'll get through this together. Everything will turn out the way it's supposed to."

There it was again. That dreaded line that everyone seemed to be using. Did they really not have faith in Kurt surviving? Or were they just trying to not get Blaine's hopes up?  
>Whatever the case was, Blaine couldn't handle it anymore. He broke down, right there in the middle of a Dalton hallway. He gripped Wes for support.<p>

"Hey," Wes said quickly, latching an arm around Blaine to keep him from falling, "Let's get you to your room. You can't go to class today like this."

Blaine just nodded and Wes led him to the room. People were staring at the sight, some looking sympathetic, some looking confused, and others interested as to why Blaine, dapper, always in control Blaine, was sobbing in public.

_Let them stare,_ Blaine thought harshly, _What do I care? Everything I care about in life is taken away from me._

Wes looked shocked at Blaine. "Is that really how you feel?" He asked him.

Blaine was confused. "Did I say that out loud?"

Wes let out a stiff laugh. "Man, you really are not yourself. But do you really feel like that?"

"Wouldn't you?" Blaine yelled. They were in his room now, so Blaine had no eyes peering curiously at him. "She was my _sister_, Wes, and she was taken from me! And now Kurt, and I – I just…" He trailed off. He had gotten his point across.

"This is more than just Kurt, isn't it?" Wes guessed.

Blaine nodded. "Clarke's death keeps coming back to me. It's all too similar."

Wes nodded in understanding. "Just hang in there," he told Blaine, "I've got to get to class, but I'm leaving my phone on. If you need anything, call me, and I'll be here right before you can say Warblers."

Blaine nodded and Wes exited the room.

He sat there and started at the ceiling for about an hour until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took his it out and saw that he had one message from Finn.

_How are you doing? –Finn_

Blaine liked his new found friendship with Finn. It was something he could get used to.

_Broke down in front of Wes this morning. Not going to class today. –Blaine_

He got a response from Finn a few minutes later.

_I know what you mean. I was sitting in first hour and the teacher brought up how her cat had just died. I almost lost it right there. I'm now lying down in the nurse's office –Finn_

Blaine sighed and put away his phone. It was nice to know that he wasn't going through this alone. Finn was almost in the same boat as he was, minus the whole Clarke experience.

_Clarke,_ he thought. Every time he even thought her name and tsunami of emotions came on.

Blaine just sat there for hours. He thought about Kurt, and what Kurt was doing, and how Kurt was feeling. He thought about Clarke, and if she was happy wherever she was.

_I'll see you tomorrow._ That one phrase Blaine had said so many years ago. It rang through his head again as he was thinking about the past day.

Something he said to Kurt this morning came back to him.

_I'll see you tonight._

It was so similar to that sentence he'd said to Clarke, the one that never was proved true. Blaine went into a panic. _No,_ he thought, _that can't happen to me again. I can't break another promise like that. If something happens to Kurt and I don't get to see him tonight-_

Blaine cut himself off. He couldn't think thought like that. Kurt was going to be fine. He'd get to see him tonight. Everything was going to be alright.

_Clarke turned around and looked at her older brother._

"_Everything's going to be alright," he told her._

He'd told Clarke that, too. And it turned out not to be true. She had died, leaving Blaine alone.

* * *

><p>Wes came by around lunch time with a plate full of food. "You need to eat," he told Blaine. "Kurt needs you now more than ever. You can't get sick and die on him from malnutrition."<p>

Blaine nodded and ate the whole plate, not that he had much of a choice. Wes had watched him the whole time, making small talk with him about the happenings at school.

"Do you think you can come to Warblers rehearsal?" Wes asked him.

Blaine paused. Rehearsal was for an hour at four. He could be at Kurt's by 6:30. But that one sentence rang through his head again. _I'll see you tonight. _

"I don't know," he told Wes, "I promised Kurt I'd come see him tonight."

"But we need to rehearse," Wes said, "And it's really hard to do without you."

Blaine sighed. Wes was right; he did have priorities other than Kurt. _But Kurt's your top priority,_ his brain argued.

And then a vision of Clarke dancing around the living room, belting out the lyrics to _Don't Stop Believing_ came into his mind.

Blaine groaned. "I guess I can come," he told Wes, "But if Kurt, or Finn, or any of them calls, I'm leaving."

Wes nodded. "I wouldn't stop you, anyway," he said as he began to walk out of the room.

"Wes?" Blaine called as he was about to exit. He turned around and looked at Blaine.

"Thanks for…for everything," Blaine told him.

Wes got a sappy smile on his face. "That's what friends are for, right?"

As Wes left, Blaine shot Kurt a text saying that he'd been guilted into going to Warblers rehearsal and that he would be a little later than expected. He waited for Kurt to respond. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but he began to worry. He assumed Kurt was just sleeping or busy, that nothing had happened.

He put his phone away, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

* * *

><p>He made his way down to the choir room and took a seat on one of the couches. Other Warblers were glancing at him worriedly. Blaine knew he probably looked like a mess, but he could care less right now. He was waiting for Kurt to text him back. Kurt had to text him back.<p>

"Alright, Warblers," Wes called the room to order, banging his gavel on the table. "Blaine is here today, so we are going to use this time with him to our advantage."

Blaine had a sudden idea. He raised his hand quickly.

Wes seemed surprised. "Yes, Junior Warbler Blaine?"

"I'd like to sing a different song," Blaine stated.

Wes's eyebrows shot up. "And what song would that be?"

"Please Don't Leave Me by Pink" Blaine stated.

Wes grinned. He knew that this was just what Blaine needed.

"Okay everyone!" Wes said, "This'll be similar to Raise Your Glass, so let's make it a good run!"

Blaine took a deep breath. This song applied perfectly to him.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
>How many time I've kicked you outta here?<br>Or said something insulting?_

Blaine and Kurt had both had their share of unintentional insults, resulting in one being kicked out of the room for a while. But they'd always made up in the end.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
>I am capable of really anything<br>I can cut you into pieces  
>But my heart is broken<em>

Blaine's heart was breaking. Seeing Kurt in his state broke Blaine's heart, one measly piece at a time.

_Please don't leave me_  
><em>Please don't leave me<em>  
><em>I always say how I don't need you<em>  
><em>But it's always gonna come right back to this<em>  
><em>Please, don't leave me<em>

Blaine had never said that he didn't need Kurt. Those words would never come out of his mouth. But he always wondered why Kurt, wonderful, beautiful, exuberant Kurt would want to be with someone like him. Once Kurt had transferred to Dalton, Blaine grew concerned that he wouldn't need Blaine anymore. It was something he still worried about, even after they got together._  
><em>

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<br>I've never been this nasty  
>Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?<br>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
>But baby I don't mean it<br>I mean it, I promise  
><em>

_Please don't leave me  
>Oh please don't leave me<br>_

_I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>_

_Please, don't leave me  
><em>

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
>I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<br>And I need you, I'm sorry  
><em>

Blaine had told Kurt many, many times that he was beautiful. Parts of this song really didn't apply to Blaine, but the one line that was repeated several times was the one Blaine put his whole heart into singing._  
><em>

_Please, please don't leave me_

_Baby please don't leave me  
>No, don't leave me<br>Please don't leave me no no no_

Those lines. They meant the world to Blaine. He pictured Kurt sitting in his bed, feeble and weak. Blaine would give anything, _anything,_ for Kurt to get better and stay here with him._  
><em>

_You always say I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back<br>It's gonna come right back to this  
><em>

_Please, don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me, oh no no no.<br>_

_I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>_

_Please don't leave me  
>Baby, please, please don't leave me<em>

The song ended and Blaine noticed that his eyes had been watering slightly. A few of the Warblers were giving him sideways glances, and he remembered that none of them knew what was going on with Kurt.

Wes came up to Blaine gave him a hug. Blaine was shocked that Wes, 'official' Wes, was hugging him in front of all of the Warblers. "Hang in there," he told Blaine. "You can go now," he whispered into his ear.

Blaine gave him a thank you nod, grabbed his stuff and bolted out the door. He checked his phone for any messages from Kurt, but found none.

He began to worry again, and the promise he told him made itself present again.

_I'll see you tonight._

He rushed to his car, not stopping at his room for anything. He checked his phone one more time, and then started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. He drove as fast as he could without being too dangerous. When he arrived at Kurt's house, he noticed that it was dark.

_I'll see you tonight._

That wasn't a good sign. He walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered. He began to turn around when a sheet of paper tucked under the welcome mat caught his eye. He picked it up and noticed that it was in Carole's handwriting.

_Blaine,_ it said,

_I know that you're probably worried sick right now. Kurt fainted around three today, so we took him to the hospital as a precautionary. We'll call you when we know what's going on. In the meantime, please make yourself at home. We left the door unlocked. You drove all this way, so, please, make yourself at home._

_Love,_

_Carole_

Blaine's eyes began to water again.

_I'll see you tonight._

He promised Kurt. He promised he'd see him, and he might never get the chance to now. This couldn't be happening to him again. It was pretty much the same situation, the same scenario, he went through with Clarke.

He entered the house and flipped on a switch. Blaine wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he sat down on the couch and flipped on the television.

_I'll see you tonight._

Blaine may not get to see Kurt tonight. He may not get to see him ever again. _No,_ Blaine scolded, _Don't think that. Kurt will be home shortly._

He wasn't sure how long he just sat there thinking, but soon the door opened and Finn walked in. He didn't seem at all surprised to find Blaine there.

"Hey," he said. He sounded like he'd had a long day.

"What happened?" Blaine whispered. "He seemed fine this morning."

Finn nodded and plopped down on the couch next to him. "He was baking something, and one minute he's chatting excitedly and the next he's on the floor, not responding."

Blaine's head filled with the image. He began to feel slightly queasy at the thought.

Finn went on. "So we rushed him to the hospital, and they took him in the back and ran some tests. They said his blood sugar was low, and that with his condition it was something that shouldn't be happening. His stomach is starting to swell since his kidneys aren't doing their job completely, making him not hungry. They're keeping him there for two days to regulate him and stuff."

Blaine nodded. He'd heard all of this before.

"I promised," he whispered.

Finn glanced worriedly at him.

"I need to see him," Blaine stated suddenly and loudly, getting up from the couch.

"Blaine, man, their only letting family in there," Finn explained, trying to calm the boy down.

"Finn, I need to see him. I _need _to," Blaine said. His voice cracked half way through the sentence.

"I don't know how-"

"We'll figure it out," Blaine said hurriedly, "But I need to see him tonight."

"Look, man, I know you're worked up and you care about him and stuff but don't you think this is kind of…" Finn trailed off, realizing that what he was saying was just going to make it worse.

"That it's what, Finn?" Blaine asked angrily, his voice rising, "That it's crazy that I want to see my sick boyfriend? That it's insane to want to keep my promise?"

Finn sighed and dropped his head in his hands. Blaine took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He knew it wasn't Finn's fault that he couldn't go to see Kurt. He just felt that he had to let it all out, and Finn was the nearest person.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, "I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just that-"

Finn cut him off. "Let's go."

"What?" Blaine blinked.

"Get in the car," Finn said, "We're going to visit your boyfriend."

"We are?" Blaine asked hopefully. He wasn't sure how things had turned so quickly, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"Yes," Finn stated, "Now hurry, it's almost 9:30."

They drove down to the hospital in silence, Blaine preparing himself for what he would see. Last time he'd been in a hospital was with Clarke. He had so many memories of Clarke in the hospital, but one stuck out the most.

_I'll see you tomorrow._

Blaine hadn't had a chance to fulfill that promise.

_I'll see you tonight._

But Blaine was going to fulfill that one right now.

**So, as much as I love writing this, I just hope they don't give Blaine any angst on the show...because I can barely stand angst filled Blaine. It breaks my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Please Don't Leave me by Pink or avpm/s (as used in the review).**

**REVIEW!**

**HArry: So, what'd you think? Could this review make a girl fall in love with me?"**

**Ginny "Oh, i think it already did"**

**Harry: "Good, cuz its for klainebowsgalore!"**

**Ginny "Oh...i guess she is kind of cute"**

**Harry "Cute? Try more like supermegafoxyawesomehot!"**

**Sigh...yes darren, a review from you WOULD be supermegafoxyawesomehot...but you're guyses are awesome too ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holala chicas! Your reviews for this story have been unreal. My other story has hit over 100 reviews, and I feel like an offical fanfiction author now, uk?**

**I'm so proud of myself :') hahahhaha**

**I'm hyper today...in case any of you care. I ate like a whole batch of cookies, and then made myself a shirley temple out of Crystal Light raspberry lemonade and Sprite Zero. hahah ;D it was tasty, much to my suprise. But it completely lacked sugar, seeing as how they both contained large amounts of aspirtane. Man, that was like aspirtane heaven, now that I think about it...lol**

**Anywho, on with the update! I dont have a lot to say today.**

When Finn pulled into the parking lot, Blaine started to become even more worried. Visiting Kurt in the hospital made the whole situation seem even more real. He glanced at the sign. It said _Intensive Care Unit._

Blaine blinked at the sign and turned to Finn, who was looking at him in concern.

"This is where we parked last time," Finn explained, "So calm down. He's not actually in the ICU."

Blaine let out a long breath, realizing that he had been holding his breath through Finn's explanation.

As they walked into the hospital, something seemed familiar about the place. They walked up to the front desk and asked where they could find Kurt, and then they walked through the hospital to the section where Kurt was. They passed the maternity ward, the emergency room, and the dreaded ICU. But what they passed next made Blaine stop in his tracks.

It was the Pediatric Cancer center.

It dawned on him then. This was where he had visited Clarke so many times. He vaguely remembered his mom saying that Lima had the best child's cancer center in Ohio.

But as he regained his ability to walk and breathe again, another thought hit him.

This was where Clarke had died.

Blaine put his hand on the wall, steadying himself as he felt his balance waver under him. Finn noticed that he had stopped following behind him, and he turned around.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked, "Are you nervous to see him or something? Because he doesn't look that bad and-"

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's not that," he said, his voice cracking, "It's just that – this is where my sister – where she died."

"Oh," Finn said, "Well if it's too much I could take you home."

"No," Blaine blurted out as quickly as he could, "I have to see Kurt."

Finn nodded, gave Blaine a quick pat on the shoulder and they continued walking down the hallway.

This was where he had made that promise to Clarke. The one he'd never been able to fulfill.

Blaine sighed and swatted those thoughts away. Right now, all that mattered was that he was going to see Kurt, who was still alive and whole. For the most part, anyway.

As they approached the kidney, lung, and heart part of the hospital, a receptionist sitting at her desk stopped them from going any further.

"Who are you boys here for?" She asked.

Finn was about to respond when Blaine stepped in front of him, giving him a look that said _Let me handle this._

Finn nodded and took a step back, giving Blaine some more room.

"We're here for Kurt Hummel," Blaine stated, not even an inch of doubt in his voice.

"It's passed visiting hours for anyone who's not family," She told them, her tone bored.

"Oh, we're family," Blaine said, looking at her with a sincere expression on his face. This was what Blaine was good at. He was a people person, and he knew it.

She paused and looked at them up and down. "You are?"

Blaine nodded. "We're his brothers," he stated without any hesitation.

"Oh," she said, looking slightly embarrassed, "Go ahead then."

"Thank you so much, ma'am," Blaine told her as he gave her his dazzling smile. He saw her blush slightly, but she said nothing else.

"Dude," Finn said in awe once they were in the clear, "That was amazing!"

Blaine smiled at Finn. "It's just something I'm good at."

"Man," Finn responded, still in a state of shock, "You're gay and you're more of a ladies man than I am! How is _that_ fair?"

Blaine just laughed and winked at Finn. It was good to be able to just let loose for a minute, to just laugh with a friend about Blaine's impeccable charm and dapperness.

His appearance of dapper and smooth Blaine had appeared a few months after his transfer to Dalton. He hadn't really felt like he belonged there at first, and since his parents had basically disowned him, he decided to just become a little more refined. He went out and bought hair gel and started the tame his curls. He then wrote a letter to his parents, telling them about how he was getting wonderful grades, and how he had so many wonderful friends, and how the Warblers were wonderful. Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful. That had been his signature word.

But he mostly did it because of Clarke. She had always told him that if he just tuned himself up a bit, he would become a people magnet. She said he had the charm, the wit, the social skills to become someone everyone loved, but it was just the fact that he looked a little 'hudlumish.'

Clarke was very insightful for a nine year old. His mother had always described her as a thirty year old trapped in a child's body, and it was times like that Blaine saw what she was talking about.

A day after he tamed his hair, Wes offered him a solo for Regionals. A week after, he'd become known as 'Dapper Blaine.' A year later, everyone knew who he really was on the inside but didn't bug him about the fact that he always put up his 'Dapper Blaine' persona. And then the year after that, Kurt had shown up. He'd changed Blaine, the only thing he couldn't do was get Blaine to wear his hair curly and ungelled.

As Blaine was thinking, he nearly ran into Finn when he stopped at a door.

"This is it," Finn told him, eyeing him cautiously. "Can you handle this?"

Blaine thought about that. Could he handle this? What should he expect? If he broke down in front of Kurt, it'd probably just make the sick boy worse. He didn't want to.

"I've got to," Blaine finally responded.

Finn nodded and opened the door a crack. "Kurt, someone's here to see you."

"Who?" Blaine heard Kurt ask. His voice sounded dry and gravely. "It's past visiting hours for non-family members."

Finn didn't answer, instead ushering for Blaine to enter the room. Blaine took a deep breath and stepped inside so that he was just inside the door. "Hi," he said, not realizing he had whispered until it was fully out.

"Hi," Kurt whispered back. His voice was filled with emotion, and his eyes were lighting up at the sight of Blaine.

"I promised I'd see you tonight," Blaine told him, giving Kurt a weak smile.

Kurt smiled back. That was when Blaine noticed his appearance. He looked paler than he did that morning, and he had dark circles under his eyes. There were tubes attached to his arms, and he could hear the faint but steady beeping coming from the heart monitor.

Blaine hadn't even registered the fact that Burt and Carole were in the room until they stood up.

"We're going to get some coffee," Carole said, dragging Burt along, "We'll be back in a while." She gave Blaine a quick pinch on the cheek and a sweet smile before walking out.

Blaine didn't move. He stayed where he was, just inside the door. He turned around and closed it and then gave his full attention back to Kurt.

He could feel Kurt studying him, watching his every move.

"Come here," Kurt instructed after a few minutes of silence, patting the bed next to him.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked him. "I don't want to hurt you."

Kurt scoffed. "Please, Blaine," he said, motioning again for Blaine to come sit by him, "I honestly don't know why I have to stay here. So I need to eat more. I don't need to stay here for two days for that."

Blaine made his way over to Kurt and lay down next to him. He grasped Kurt's hands in his own and squeezed them gently, trying to warm them up. "You're sick, Kurt," Blaine said gently, "They just want to make sure you're okay."

"Blaine, they aren't even doing anything," Kurt scoffed again. "These tubes are just for my vital signs and for medicine that I could take orally."

"They're just being careful."

Kurt nodded and leaned his head back on his pillow. "I know," he sighed, "It's just that I hate being cooped up in here. I'm sick, yeah, but I'm not dysfunctional."

Blaine looked down. This was one of the things he usually loved about Kurt, how sassy, sarcastic, and independent he was.

Blaine knew that Kurt understood the seriousness of his situation, and he knew that Kurt was trying to downplay it for Blaine's sake.

"So how did you get in here?" Kurt asked a few moments later, breaking Blaine's thinking.

"I may have sweet talked the receptionist into thinking I was your brother," Blaine admitted.

Kurt smiled and snuggled into Blaine's chest. "Well I hope you're not my brother," Kurt said, "Because then I wouldn't be able to do this."

Kurt leaned up and pressed his lips to Blaine's, his hands against his chest. Blaine moaned slightly and wound his arms around Kurt's waste, pulling him closer and being careful not to tangle his wires.

Here they were, Kurt with kidney failure and Blaine emotionally distraught, making out in a hospital bed.

Kurt trailed his mouth down Blaine's jaw and onto his neck, kissing up and down it sloppily. Blaine shivered when he reached the crook of his neck. He could feel Kurt smile against his skin, and then bite down gently at the spot. Blaine moaned at the feeling of Kurt's lips, his teeth, his tongue on his skin. He put his hand under Kurt's chin and brought his lips back to his, kissing him more passionately than he had before.

He heard Kurt groan slightly, which caused Blaine to pull away.

"Did I hurt you?" Blaine asked nervously.

"God, Blaine," Kurt whined, "I groaned because you felt and tasted _so good. _Not because you'd hurt me at all."

"Oh," Blaine said sheepishly.

Kurt laughed. "Now get back here," he instructed Blaine.

Blaine happily obliged, leaning in to connect their lips again, this time filled with love and hope. He kissed Kurt lightly, relishing in the fact that for the moment, Kurt was here and alright.

Blaine lost track of time, completely consumed in the kiss.

He heard someone clear their throat at the door, and he gently moved Kurt off of him and quickly jumped away.

He looked up and saw Finn standing awkwardly at the door. "Um," he stuttered, "Mom told me to come and get you, Blaine, that everyone except one person has to leave now."

Blaine nodded and gave Finn a look, telling him that he understood and wanted a second alone with Kurt.

Blaine turned to Kurt with worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Blaine," Kurt told him, rolling his eyes.

Blaine's eyes softened a bit, but he still couldn't help but worry. He grabbed Kurt's hand and held it in both of his. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine leaned down to press a kiss against his hair.

"I love you," he told Kurt, "Don't ever forget that."

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine down to his lips, savoring the kiss. "I won't," Kurt told him, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine walked out of the room, blowing Kurt one last kiss.

As he walked towards Finn, he thought about what Kurt had said. _I'll see you tomorrow._ The same line Blaine told Clarke so long ago had taken on a whole new meaning.

This time, Blaine had had it said to him. Kurt would be there tomorrow. Blaine was sure of it.

"Ready to get out of this hell hole?" Finn asked once Blaine reached him.

Blaine laughed. "You have no idea."

They walked back to Finn's car, and Blaine felt something he hadn't felt in a few days. He felt hope.

_I'll see you tomorrow._

**Poor Blainey-Boo. But we got some Klaine action! yeahhhh. Distraught!Blaine really gets to me...i think its because Darren's never upset or complainng about anything...ahahah.**

**So what do you guys think of a oneshot based off of the complete lack of Klaine in the Rumours episode?**

**And fyi, I'm planning to do a oneshot/maybe multichapter story about Clarke and Blaine before she died, but that won't be happening for a while, i don't think.**

**REVIEW!**

**Reviews make Klainebows! And Klainebows make me happy.**

**QUICK! SOMEONE GIVE ME KLAINEBOWS! I NEED MY KLAINEBOWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is shorter, but that's ok, right? RIGHT?**

**So I wrote a twoshot set during the Rumours episode. it's called _Before He Cheats, _so go read it and review it please!**

**And I'm going away for a week on Saturday, so this will be the last update until i get back =/ sorry guys...it wasn't my choosing.**

**So Im not sure how long this story will be...I know how its going to end. Kurt's only been diagnosed for about 3 days. He went to the doctors on monday, and this chapter concludes Wednesday night. So...yeah.**

**Anyway, thank you guys so much for your reviews! This chapter has an extreme mood change in the middle of it, but still. **

On the way back to the house, Blaine must have been in a better mood than before. He knew he was. He was chatting animatedly with Finn, telling jokes and sharing stories.

"What happened in there?" Finn suddenly asked.

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're not all depressed like you've been since you found out," Finn explained, "So what did Kurt tell you that made you more optimistic?"

Blaine laughed. "Wow, Finn, optimistic is a big word for you."

"Shut up," Finn said, laughing, "But seriously. What changed you?"

Blaine sighed. He thought about Kurt sitting in that hospital bed, complaining about how he didn't need to be in there. Kurt, _his _Kurt. Even when his life was being threatened, he still remained to be true to himself.

"He promised he'd see me tomorrow," Blaine whispered, not looking at Finn, "Which means he's not going anywhere anytime soon."

Finn glanced worriedly at Blaine. "He doesn't really have any control over that, bro," Finn said slowly.

Blaine shook his head. He didn't believe that. He was convinced that Clarke had a choice, whether to keep hanging on or let go. She'd let go, deciding that it was too much for her to handle.

"I'd like to think that they get a choice when the time comes," Blaine explained, "And that whether they chose to stay or go is up to them. Kurt promised to see me tomorrow."

Finn looked concerned, but Blaine could care less. He was going to pounce on whatever opportunity he had to be optimistic for once.

They didn't talk the rest of the ride back to the house. Once they arrived, Finn told him that he could stay the night. Blaine politely rejected the offer. He'd spent the past two nights there, and neither of them had been in a proper bed. Sure, last night he'd been in Kurt's bed, which was _better_ than having his own bed, but he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while.

As he drove back to Dalton, the weight that had been lifted from Blaine the past few hours crept its way back down. Kurt was going to be there tomorrow, but what about all of the days after that? He needed a new kidney, otherwise…

Blaine couldn't bring himself to even think about what would happen if Kurt didn't get a kidney.

He pulled into the Dalton parking lot and sat in his car for a moment, thinking the day over.

Another memory from a few years ago came back to Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It was a few weeks before Clarke had passed away, and Blaine was sitting with her on her bed._

"_Blaine?" She asked, glancing up at her big brother._

"_What's up, Clarke?" He looked down at his little sister. He'd been becoming more worried about her, and he couldn't shake the feeling that she was changing._

"_What does it feel like to die?" She said quietly after a moment of silence._

_Blaine's fists clenched. He should have been expecting this question, he __**was**__ expecting this question, but it still had the same effect on him as he thought it would._

"_Will it hurt?" She went on, "Because I don't want it to hurt."_

"_Clarke…" he croaked, staring at his sister with tears in his eyes, "Why would you even ask that?"_

"_Because," she explained as if it was the most logical thing in the world, "Then when it happens, I'll be ready."_

"_No," Blaine said forcefully, "You are not allowed to think that. You have to fight this, Clarke."_

_She shook her head and grabbed his hand. "It's not up to me, Blaine," she whispered, "It's completely out of my control."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Blaine could feel himself shaking as this memory came back. He was trembling. He dropped his head on the steering wheel and started sobbing, letting it all out.<p>

Clarke believed that it was out of her control, but she had said, _"But I just have to think 'No, not yet' and the feeling goes away."_

He wasn't sure what happened with Clarke. Maybe it'd just been to strong that time and she couldn't do anything about it.

Kurt was stronger, more stubborn than that. If he didn't want to leave, then there was nothing anyone or anything could do to make him go. He'd stay as long as someone wanted him to stay, and as long as he himself wanted to stay.

But what if it got to be too much for him? What if he realized his situation once it'd gotten worse and just decided that he'd had enough?

Blaine sobbed even harder. He was breathing heavy, and when he opened his eyes he couldn't see anything. He knew he had to get in the building before curfew, but he wasn't sure how he was going to do that.

He wasn't sure how long he just sat there and sobbed, or how he had gone from a state of hope to one of – of _this._

He heard a knock on his window. Blaine sniffled, wiped his eyes quickly and rolled down his window to see Wes standing there, a concerned expression on his face, one that turned to worry and panic when he saw Blaine.

"Ohmigod, Blaine," Wes gasped, opening the door, "Is Kurt – is he okay?"

Blaine nodded and saw Wes instantly relax. He knew that he had drawn the conclusion that Kurt had – had passed on. "He's fine for now," Blaine said, his voice cracking, "But I don't know what's going to happen in the future."

"Come inside," Wes offered, grabbing Blaine's arm, "I'll get you to your room."

Blaine nodded and allowed Wes to guide him out of his car. He locked it once the door had been closed. Wes held onto Blaine's shoulders, keeping him steady as they walked into the building.

They didn't say anything. There was no need to. Blaine had nothing to say, and Wes knew it. He just guided Blaine back to his room, opening the door for him once he came to it.

Once Blaine was inside, he immediately ran for the closet and came back wearing a sweatshirt of Kurt's.

Wes was about to leave when Blaine called out after him. "Wes?" He asked, his voice soft and shy.

Wes turned around and looked at Blaine. Blaine knew that Wes had never seen him in this kind of state before, and that it pained him to see Blaine like that.

"Could you – could you stay here tonight?" Blaine asked him.

Wes sighed. "Yes," he responded, "Let me go tell David and get my stuff."

"Thanks," Blaine said, "I just don't think I could handle being alone right now."

Wes nodded in understanding before leaving. It probably would have been best for Blaine to stay at Kurt's house, where everyone there was going through the same thing as Blaine. Blaine sighed and went to go sit on Kurt's bed. He curled under his blankets, taking in Kurt's smell. He stayed like that until Wes returned.

"Why are you-" Wes broke off, already knowing the answer to his question. "So I'm sleeping in your bed?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded and tunneled deeper into Kurt's blankets, cuddling with his pillow. It was almost like Kurt was there with him. Almost.

He drifted off to sleep not to long later.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was in a pitch black room. He looked around, trying to see something, anything, but coming up with nothing.<em>

_Then he heard the voice._

"_Blaine," it said. He turned to where the voice had come from and his heart almost stopped from shock._

_There stood Clarke, in her nine year old self. "I'm okay, Blaine." She said, her voice piercing him the same every time. "And I met a new angle today. He said he used to know you."_

_Blaine knew what was coming. He tried to look away, but the same image appeared every way he turned._

_Kurt was walking towards Clarke. "Hello, Blaine," he said, glancing over at him, "I've met your little sister."_

"_No," Blaine heard himself say, "No."_

"_It's okay, Blaine," Kurt said, walking towards him with his arms spread open and inviting Blaine to come into them, "I'm in a better place now."_

_Blaine shook his head and looked over at his sister. She was standing there beaming. "He's wonderful, Blaine," she said, "I see why you loved him and had trouble letting go."_

_Blaine ran up to Kurt, but when he got there he went right through him._

"_No," he said again, feeling his body start to tremble, "This isn't happening."_

"_Blaine, it's how it was supposed to work out" he heard Kurt say, "But you've got to wake up now."_

_Clarke joined in, and the two chanted that over and over. "Wake up, wake up."_

_Blaine felt himself drifting farther and farther away from his two favorite people. "No!" He cried out, "Don't leave me again."_

"_Don't worry," he could hear Kurt's voice in the distance, "You'll see us again someday."_

* * *

><p>Blaine sat up gasping for air. He realized that he'd been crying. He went to wipe his eyes when he noticed that Wes was standing at the edge of the bed, hovering over him.<p>

"Hey, man," he said, his voice filled with sleep, "You were having a bad dream or something. You just started thrashing around and stuff, and I tried to wake you up for like 20 minutes, but it wasn't working."

Blaine dropped his head in his hands and tried to compose himself. _It was just a dream, Blaine,_ he told himself, _Just a dream._

"I'm fine," he reassured Wes, "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Don't be," Wes responded, "You're going through a tough time. Kurt's your best friend and boyfriend all combined in one. It's a double whammy. I can only imagine what kind of wreck I would be if it were David or Dana in Kurt's place."

Blaine laughed softly. "She's only been your girlfriend for a few weeks, Wes," he said.

"I know," Wes said, "But I needed to prove a point."

Blaine nodded and leaned back down onto the pillow.

"Do you want to talk about the dream?" Wes asked.

Blaine thought about it. "No," he replied after a few minutes of silence. "Not yet, anyway."

Wes nodded in understanding. "If you need to talk about it, I'm here," Wes told him, smoothing the blankets around Blaine. "Now get some sleep. You should probably try and go to class tomorrow."

Blaine agreed and started to try and fall back asleep. He was afraid another dream would come and haunt him. _Think happy thoughts,_ Blaine thought, _Think healthy Kurt and Kurt's kisses and Kurt's voice._

Blaine did as his mind suggested, and he promptly drifted off to sleep, his head filled with wonderful thoughts of Kurt and him together. Because as long as they were together, nothing could ever be wrong.

**Ohhh mann. This story is getting to me a little bit. I have a very high tendency for nightmares when i' m going through a rough time, so thats where Blaine's nightmare sort of comes from...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee, but I do own clarke**

**REVIEW! REviews are like having a real live Darren Criss. Actually, scratch that. Darren Criss would be a zillion times better, but for now I can settle for reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love that you guys love this story...**

**So thanks for all your reviews :) I've got up to chapter 12 written already.**

**Sorry for the wait, but I was up north for a week and got home yesterday, and then I only wanted to post the final chapter of the twoshot Before He Cheats last night, so I waited till today to post this and Secrets. **

**I wrote another oneshot. It's called That One Simple Phrase. It's about what was going through Blaine's head during that one glorious scene in the season finale, and I think it's maybe my best writing with the exception of the Please Don't Leave Me Chapter on here (which I personally think is the best one)**

**Onward! The author's note is short thistime :O (yes, that qualifies as a short authors note for me)**

The next morning, Blaine woke up to the sound of his alarm clock playing _Don't Cry for Me Argentina._

"What the hell is that?" Wes groaned from the bed on the other side of the room.

Blaine fumbled around on the nightstand, trying to turn it off. He felt groggy, and he couldn't quite remember anything at the moment.

"Turn that bloody thing off!" Wes groaned again.

Blaine groaned back and silently thanked the Housing Committee that Wes wasn't his roommate. He finally got the alarm to turn off, causing Wes to sigh in contentment.

"Thank god," Wes sighed.

"Nu-uh," Blaine said, "You can't go back to sleep."

Blaine sat up, rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, and propped his glasses on his nose. He felt insanely tired, and he could only imagine what he looked like. The past night came back to him in a blur, the nightmare creeping its way back into his mind.

"Come on, Wes," Blaine groaned, "You need to get up."

"Don't wanna," Wes mumbled against the pillow, "You freakin' woke me up last night."

Blaine sighed. "I said I was sorry about that."

Wes groaned but sat up. "I know," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't be giving you a hard time about it. You've got enough on your mind right now."

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything. He did have a lot on his mind, but it felt nice to wake up and not feel the pain for a few minutes of grogginess.

Then, the previous evening came flowing back into his mind. _I'll see you tomorrow._

Blaine shook his head, not letting the memories of Clarke flood into his mind again.

"Blaine," he heard Wes calling, "You should start getting ready, man."

Blaine nodded. "I guess," he said. "Do I really have to go today?"

"You can't just drop out of school," Wes told him, "You need to graduate so you can get a job and do whatever makes you happy in life."

Blaine sighed, but it turned out more like a groan. He made his way to the bathroom and hesitated before putting his contacts in. He had dark, large bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot. He put his glasses back on and noticed that they concealed the circles under his eyes slightly. He got out his brush and gel and brushed his wild hair out. When Blaine got to the gel, he held it in his hand for a minute and stared at it. Then he put it down, deciding that he wasn't in the mood to do anything with his hair.

He came out of the bathroom dressed in the Dalton blazer and grey pants, and noticed that Wes was also dressed.

"Woah," Wes said once he noticed Blaine's appearance, "What happened to 'Dapper Blaine'?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm just not in the mood," he stated.

Wes nodded, but his eyebrows were still pinched in confusion.

Blaine noticed this, and figured that the boy at least deserved some kind of explanation. After all, he'd been there for Blaine a lot the past few days.

"It's just that –" he paused and glanced up at Wes, who had a worried expression on his face, "It just doesn't feel…right. You know?" Blaine wasn't sure of what else he should say. Heck, he wasn't even sure why he didn't feel like making his appearance more refined.

"It's just weird, is all," Wes stated, "It's like your slowly losing your will to live."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "God no. I'm not suicidal, Wes. I just feel that Kurt –"

"Ah," Wes cut him off, "There it is. It's always got something to do with Kurt."

Blaine blushed slightly. "Well I guess he does love my hair curly," he said, "But I didn't do this for him."

Wes gave him a knowing look. "At least that you know of," he stated, "But chances are that you did, and you just aren't aware of it."

_God,_ Blaine thought, _When did everyone become so insightful?_

"Come on," Blaine said, "Let's get going."

Wes followed Blaine out of the dorm and they began walking towards the dining hall.

Blaine was sure that Wes was talking to him – because when was Wes ever _not_ talking – but he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

He wondered what Kurt was doing. He pulled out his phone with the intention of texting Finn, but it proved that the tall, lanky boy had already beaten him to it.

_Kurts fine. They let him out today instead of keeping him another night. He seems happier, but we aren't sure if that's just an act. Come over after school? –Finn_

Blaine grinned. Kurt was home and fine.

_I'll be there as soon as I can –Blaine_

Blaine was still grinning as he made his way towards their usual table.

"What's got you smiling like a fool?" Wes asked him.

Blaine flashed a smile at him. "Kurt's home," he explained, "They let him out early."

"That's awesome, man," Wes exclaimed, thumping Blaine on the back.

Blaine nodded. "Umm…" he paused and glanced nervously at Wes. "Do you mind if I skip Warblers today?"

Wes sighed as they sat down. "Blaine, we really need you and-"

"Wes, please," Blaine pleaded, "My boyfriend's sick, Wes. He just got out of the hospital."

"Blaine," Wes started.

"Please," Blaine cut him off, "It'll be the last time this week, I promise."

"It's Thursday, Blaine," Wes said. He was now in 'official Wes' mode, something that Blaine was not a fan of. "And you've only come to one rehearsal, and you left early."

"My boyfriend was in the hospital and I didn't know it!" Blaine screeched. He could feel another surge of anger coming through him, the same kind that had caused him to lash out at Finn yesterday.

Wes put his head in his hands. "How about this," Wes said after a moment, "How about I move it to right after school, that way you can be out of here by four."

Blaine thought for a moment. "Fine," he said, "And I'm sorry for getting angry at you."

"Don't worry about it," Wes said.

The tension was still in the air, but it was quickly relieved as David arrived. Blaine rested his head on one of his hands and stared at the plate of food in front of him. He knew that he should eat, but his stomach didn't feel like it could handle anything being put in it right now. Blaine really didn't feel like making an emergency bathroom run in the middle of class again.

Blaine sighed and pushed the eggs around on his plate. David returned from getting his food and plopped a coffee down in front of Blaine.

"You need it," David told him, "Especially since you forgot to get yourself one. That's very unlike you."

Blaine chuckled quietly and took a long sip of the coffee. It did make him feel better, and it gave him a little more energy. "Thanks," he said, giving David a nod.

"No problem," David replied, "I'm here to help."

Blaine took a few bites of his eggs and ate some fruit. He knew that he'd be starving by 9 o'clock, but he just didn't feel hungry right now.

The ten minute bell rang, and the students started filing out of the cafeteria. Blaine stood up and stretched out his back. He made his way back to his room so that he could pick up his book bag.

As he was walking there, he checked his phone. _1 New Message_.

He opened the message and his heart did a little flip when he saw who it was from.

_Hi. I'm home. I told you there was nothing wrong with me and that I didn't need to be there. They must have thought the same thing, because they let me go early. I'll see you later. I miss you. –Kurt_

Blaine read the message through a few more times before responding.

_I miss you too. I'll see you around 5, alright? Wes moved up Warblers to right after school so that I could go. That's ok, right? –Blaine_

Blaine grabbed his book bag and shoved his textbooks in it. When he was walking out of the room, he felt his phone vibrate in his hand.

_That's fine. You need to sing, it'll help you. Carole's making dinner today and she wants to know what you would like –Kurt_

Blaine smiled. He loved the fact that Carole was treating him like one of the family.

_Whatever she makes is fine. And if you don't want me to go, I can just come straight there. It's no big deal –Blaine_

Blaine actually wanted Kurt to say that he should skip rehearsal.

_No, go. And it would be a big deal to Wes. –Kurt_

Blaine sighed. It didn't look like he was getting out of Warblers anytime soon.

_Fine, fine. I've got to go, I'm at my first period now. I'll see you at 5, ok? I love you. –Blaine_

Blaine started to get his books out and put his phone away when he felt it vibrate again.

_Yup. I'll see you then. I love you too –Kurt_

Blaine smiled as he put his phone away and opened his notebook. Unfortunately, he opened it to the page that had the words 'Clarke' and 'Kurt' doodled all over it. He glanced up at Mr. Keller nervously, and he noticed that the teacher was watching him.

Mr. Keller started to talk about the book _The Scarlet Letter_ that they'd just read. "Now, class, can anyone tell me what caused Mr. Dimmesdale to die?"

_Die._ The word repeated over and over in Blaine's head.

"Mr. Anderson?" He heard Mr. Keller ask him. "What do you think?"

Blaine took a deep breath to calm himself before responding. "Well," he started, "I think that it was the guilt of what he'd done. He'd kept it in so long, and it was only a matter of time. It was slowly killing him throughout the whole book, so it must have just become too much for him to handle."

"Well said, Mr. Anderson," Mr. Keller praised him.

But Blaine wasn't paying attention. Something he'd just said came back to haunt him.

_It was slowly killing him…so it must have just become too much for him to handle._

He just hoped that he really hadn't been talking about Clarke. Or what might happen to Kurt.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Scarlet Letter**

**So...REview Please :) yeah!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is getting INCREDIBLE reviews. Is it really that good? Is the pace too slow, or is it fine? Idk...**

**I'm going to see Glee Live 3D concert movie awesomeness today :) I'm super excited! because...DARREN CRISS IN 3D PEOPLE! CAN YOU SAY SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT? *holds hand to ear and wait for people to say it back***

**BUT thank you for all your wonderful reviews :) you have no idea how much that means to me.**

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Blaine was pretty sure he didn't hear a word the teacher said during Pre-Calculus – something that he knew would come back to haunt him later that night as he attempted the homework.

During the last period of the day, Blaine was visibly twitching in his seat. Only an hour and thirty-five minutes until he could leave to go visit Kurt.

The only thing that was bothering him was that he seemed to become more and more unraveled after each visit with Kurt.

But then while he was with Kurt, he felt as if everything was okay – that everything wasn't falling apart at the seams.

_Snap out of it, Blaine,_ he thought just as the bell rung, _Just don't overthink everything._

Right. Blaine was the king of overthinking, if that wasn't already made obvious.

Kurt had promised he would see Blaine today, and that was going to happen. Blaine should be feeling optimistic. So why wasn't he?

_You know why,_ the negative, pessimistic part of his brain supplied, _It's because you don't know what's going to happen in the future. You don't know anything. And you hate not being in control._

Blaine groaned, which must have come out louder than he intended because a few students gave him weird looks. But he knew that those thoughts were right. Blaine had always liked to know everything, to be in control. And this and Clarke's situation both just messed with his brain. Because he didn't – couldn't – know what was going to happen. It was out of his control. It wasn't up to him.

"Blaine," he heard someone say his name. He turned around and searched for the source of the voice. His eyesight was a little blurry, and he just hoped that he wasn't about to start crying. Not again.

"Blaine," this time he saw Jeff walking towards him as he said his name. Blaine gave him a nod, acknowledging that he'd heard him. He stopped walking and waited for Jeff to catch up with him.

Jeff and Blaine had always been good friends. He'd been one of the first people – besides Wes and David – to talk to him when he first transferred. However, ever since he met Kurt he hadn't talked to Jeff as much.

"Hi," Blaine greeted him, his voice hoarse. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

"Same here," Jeff responded, "Which is why I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee before rehearsal?"

Blaine hesitated. Jeff was also gay, but, if Blaine remembered correctly, he and Nick had gotten together not too long ago. And he knew that Blaine and Kurt were together, so Blaine had nothing to worry about. He figured he was just worried about Blaine.

"Sure," Blaine responded, hoping Jeff didn't notice his hesitance.

They made their way towards Dalton's coffee shop and sat in a booth.

"How's Nick?" Blaine asked, silently praying that they were actually together and that his conflicted, worn out brain wasn't just making stuff up.

Much to Blaine's luck, Jeff instantly perked up at the sound of his name. "It's going _great_, Blaine," Jeff gushed, "He's so sweet, and he really cares about me, and –"

Blaine zoned out for a few moments. How come Jeff got the perfect, wonderful, carefree relationship while he got the one where his boyfriend may or may not make it out alive?

Blaine knew he sounded selfish. And he hated it.

He waited until Jeff's voice faded away before he talked. "That's awesome, Jeff," Blaine told him, trying to sound enthusiastic, "I'm happy for you guys. Really, I am."

Jeff nodded but got a concerned look in his eyes. "What's going on with you, Blaine?" He asked, studying his face. "You've been really…withdrawn the past few days."

"It's nothing," Blaine immediately lied. He knew that he could – should – tell Jeff, but he just couldn't. It'd been hard enough telling Wes and David, who were his best friends.

"Bullshit," Jeff responded, taking Blaine off guard with the sudden profanity. It was very uncommon for Dalton students to swear. "I've known you for a while now, Blaine. I know when something's up."

Blaine nodded and looked down, but didn't respond.

"Is it a family thing?" Jeff guessed. When Blaine shook his head 'no,' he continued on. "Is it Kurt?" Blaine's heart seized up at the sound of his name. "Did you guys break up?"

_Just tell him,_ Blaine thought, _You're too deep in now not to tell him._

"No," Blaine said out loud, "We're still together…" He trailed off, knowing that his voice gave away that there was more to the story.

"There should be a 'but' at the end of that statement," Jeff responded. "What's going on with you two?"

Blaine set his coffee down and stared at the table. "Jeff, I don't know if I can talk about this right now," he admitted.

"And you don't have to," Jeff replied instantly, "I'm just trying to help you. I saw what happened during Warblers yesterday. You nearly broke down right there in front of everyone. And then in the hallway the day before…"

Blaine nodded and glanced up at his concerned friend. "It's…" He trailed off, unsure how to start. Jeff had always been good at reading people: That was something Blaine appreciated when he was struggling to fit in.

"Here, I'll help you out," Jeff supplied, "So you guys are still together…are you having problems?"

"Relationship wise?" Blaine clarified. Jeff nodded, so Blaine continued. "No…" He needed to just spit it out now.

"Wait," Jeff interrupted him just before he was about to come out and say it, "Ohmigod," he breathed, "I can't believe I didn't notice this before. Kurt hasn't been here all week!"

_No shit, Sherlock,_ Blaine thought. He then scolded himself for getting worked up like that, but it just irked him a little that Jeff – and most likely everyone else – hadn't even noticed that Kurt was missing.

"I mean, I can't believe I just noticed this," he said, "Usually it's always that we see you and then it's like BAM! KURT!" Jeff went on talking.

Blaine let out a small laugh at how true that statement was. Even in the Dalton uniform, Kurt somehow always managed to make his fabulousness shine brightly.

"So, what?" Jeff continued. "He's on vacation and you're just moping because he's not here? Because, really, he'll be back soon and –"

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't sit there any longer and let Jeff keep on talking about this like it wasn't some huge deal. "Kurt's sick," he whispered, so quiet that he wasn't sure Jeff had heard him.

Jeff abruptly stopped talking and stared at Blaine. "Sick?" He responded, his voice quieter, less excited than before, "Like what kind of sick?"

Blaine took a deep, shaky breath. "His kidneys – they're…failing."

Blaine could see Jeff's jaw visibly drop. "Seriously?" Jeff said after a few minutes.

"Would I lie about something like that?" Blaine asked, knowing full well the venom that was in his voice at being accused of making something like that up. "You know what happened to my sister. Do you honestly think that I would kid around like that?"

Jeff put his hands up in surrender. "No, no, I was just shocked was all," he responded hastily, "But is he – is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know," Blaine whispered, feeling his eyes well up with tears again, "I just don't know."

Jeff tentatively put his hand over Blaine's, realizing that the gesture might make things awkward. "You should have told me sooner," he stated.

Blaine shook his head. "I think Kurt would want to tell everyone for himself," he said as he removed his hand that was under Jeff's. He knew that Jeff was an overly-affectionate person, but it just made him feel uncomfortable having a hand on his that wasn't Kurt's. "So please don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Jeff reassured him. He paused for a moment and seemed to really take in Blaine's appearance. "This is really hard on you, isn't it?"

"Yes," Blaine whispered in response.

Jeff nodded. "You shouldn't be pushing everyone away," he stated.

"I'm not," Blaine responded, "I've got Wes and Finn, and Kurt's parents…"

"Yeah," Jeff said, "But you want to handle this by yourself. I know you, Blaine. You think that your problems shouldn't be other people's problems."

Blaine didn't meet his gaze. He knew Jeff was right. He hated unloading his problems on anyone that wasn't Kurt. And he knew that was part of the issue – because he couldn't let Kurt know how hard he was taking this. He needed to be strong for Kurt – to be the source of reassurance.

Blaine checked his watch. "We'd better get going," he announced, his voice faltering a little. Jeff nodded and the two headed towards the choir room.

When they entered, Blaine saw Nick give Jeff a questioning look. Jeff squeezed Blaine's shoulder and walked towards where Nick was sitting.

Blaine took his usual seat on one of the couches and rested his head in his left hand.

"Warblers," Wes announced, "I guess it's a good thing we moved up rehearsal because there has been a slight change of schedule."

Murmurs coursed throughout the choir, everyone's curiosity spiking.

"As some of you may have noticed," Wes went on, "We have been missing one of our own this past week."

Head nods and words of agreement spread amongst the Warblers.

_What is he doing? _Blaine wondered, panicking slightly, _He promised not to tell anyone._

"So, I was online before rehearsal and said member was also online and he asked me to put him on video cam once everyone got here."

_Kurt's going to tell everyone,_ Blaine thought.

Wes pushed a button and the projector came to life. He went over towards his laptop and clicked a few times before Kurt's face popped onto the screen.

"Hello everybody," he said.

Blaine's throat closed as he stared at the enlarged picture of his boyfriend. He couldn't tell if anything was different about him. Kurt looked directly at Blaine.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt said, greeting him directly. "I miss you."

Blaine blushed, even though it wasn't that big of a deal. Other Warbler members were smirking slightly.

"As adorable as this is," Wes interrupted, "I think the rest of us would prefer not to have to go through cyber-eyesex right now."

Blaine saw Kurt nod and take a deep breath. "Right," he stated. "So, as you have all noticed, I haven't been at school all week."

Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine, gauging his every reaction. "Blaine has been kind enough to hold it in, even though I know it's slowly eating him up on the inside." Blaine locked eyes with virtual-Kurt and let out a weak smile.

Kurt winked at him before continuing. "Now I won't kill you all with the suspense," he said. "So I'll cut right to the chase."

"Wait," Blaine abruptly stood up. "Are you sure you don't want to tell them in person?"

Kurt nodded and smiled sweetly. "Hon, I don't know when the next time I'll see them all together will be," he stated. "I'm not sure when I'm coming back."

_When he's coming back,_ Blaine thought, _At least he's planning on coming back. That's a good sign, right?_

Blaine sat down and signaled for Kurt to go on. "So, Warblers," he continued, "I'm just going to come out and say it. I have kidney failure. They're failing, and I need a new one soon. No one in my family has the same blood type, and I'm pretty far down on the waiting list."

Blaine could have sworn he stopped breathing. Even though he'd already heard the news, it still hit him as hard as it did the first time.

The room was silent for who knows how long. Wes and David were staring at the table, and Nick was giving Jeff a _This is what was bugging Blaine? _look.

"We could get tested!" Someone stated suddenly. Blaine's head was currently in his hands, and he couldn't bring himself to look up and see who it was.

"Yeah," another one piped in, "Someone here's bound to have the same blood type."

Kurt let out a sullen chuckle. "They won't do that until worse comes to worst," he said, "So as of right now, that isn't quite an option."

All of the Warblers instantly deflated, and silence fell upon the room again.

"Guys," Kurt's voice rang loud and clear throughout the room, "I'm fine. Seriously. You should be more worried about Blaine. I mean – look at him!"

All of the Warblers turned their heads towards Blaine, raking in his appearance.

"Well, I'd better go," Kurt said, breaking the let's-look-at-Blaine induced silence. "I'll see you guys soon."

The Warblers murmured their goodbyes.

"And Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine immediately looked up at the screen. "I like your hair," he said with a wink.

Blaine blushed and looked back at him with a sheepish expression and let out a small laugh. "Yeah…I didn't quite have the stamina to tame it this morning," he admitted.

"Is this what it takes for you to wear it curly? Me being in the hospital?" Kurt joked.

Blaine knew he was kidding; he knew that he was trying to make light of the situation. But Kurt being in the hospital was something that Blaine did not find funny. At all. "I guess," he mumbled.

"Again," Wes interrupted their conversation, "We don't want to watch you guys have cyber-eyesex."

Kurt sighed. "I guess I should let you guys to back to the Warbling," he said. "I'll see you guys soon, okay?" He told them. "And you're still coming over tonight, right Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he responded automatically.

Kurt grinned. "Alright, bye guys. Love you, Blaine."

"Bye Kurt," Blaine said, "I love you too."

Kurt switched off the web cam, leaving the Warblers in a quiet room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Thad asked Blaine in a pained voice.

"He wanted to tell you guys himself," Blaine answered.

"And when did you guys start exchanging I love you's?" Wes asked, a smirk on his lips.

Blaine blushed again. "I don't know," Blaine admitted, "It's been a while now. Like you guys didn't already know, anyway."

"Touché," Wes responded before going back into 'official Wes' mode. "Now, since we only have about half an hour left, I suggest we talk about song selections for the talent show we're entering."

But he did know. He hadn't forgotten, but the specific day had slipped his mind until about three seconds ago.

That sent Blaine's mind reeling. Wasn't the week after professing your love for someone supposed to be a time of pure bliss? Wasn't it supposed to be what people called the honeymoon phase?

Because what they were going through right now was certainly not the honeymoon phase.

They'd said it for the first time the Friday before Kurt was diagnosed. Not even a week ago.

Blaine zoned out and thought back to the day before regionals, just a few months ago. _"There is a moment when you say to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' … You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."_

If only he'd known that his time with Kurt might possibly be limited. It wouldn't have changed anything – God no – but maybe Blaine would have woken up sooner and realized that what he wanted was right in front of his eyes.

Kurt was all Blaine wanted in life. He just wanted Kurt – safe, happy, healthy Kurt. And he felt that he could only grant Kurt one of those things: Happiness. So he was going to do his best to make Kurt the happiest he'd ever been.

**Poor Blainers...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**I wrote another oneshot! It's called _In the Eyes of Wes. _So go read that! It's over 8000 words if that helps persuade you ;)**

**Review please! I like reviews! I don't care if they just say "good," just please review! And I like it when people beg for me not to kill Kurt...it means that I'm doing my job at creating tension and worry right :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So as some of you may know, i recently made the varsity volleyball team for my school...which means that i'll actually have a life outside of fanfiction now. So...my updates may be less frequent. Idk, it all depends rly.**

**Darren in 3D is amazing...and Chris Colfer is just - *dies from I Want to Hold Your Hand***

**Anyways, here's chapter 11! How long do you guys think this story should be?**

They didn't get much done during rehearsal that day. Everyone was too worked out about the news that Kurt had just thrown at them.

And before Blaine knew it, he was in his car on his way to Kurt's house. He realized how much gas money this was costing his parents, and he knew that they would ask for some kind of explanation next time he went home.

Whenever that was.

The last time he'd been home was the weekend after regionals – a week after he and Kurt had gotten together. Needless to say, the visit hadn't gone well.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_I'm home," Blaine called as he walked through the door. He dreaded going home under normal circumstances. So when his parents called the evening before telling him that he needed to come home and discuss something with them, he knew that he was in for a rough visit._

"_Darling," Blaine's mother scuttled over to him. She still showed affection towards him – as long as his sexuality didn't come up. "It's great to see you again."_

_Blaine nodded and moved further into the house, setting his bag on the bottom step to be taken up to his room._

"_I've made your favorite dinner," his mother went on. "Pot roast and potatoes."_

"_Sounds great," Blaine replied. "I'm just going to clean up for a minute and then I'll come sit down."_

_His mother nodded and scuttled back into the kitchen._

_His father hadn't come to greet him at all, but that didn't surprise him one bit._

_He sighed and trudged his way up the stairs, grabbing his bag and tossing it into his room before heading towards the bathroom. He looked at his reflection and blushed a little, noticing the decent sized hickey on his neck. He hoped that his mother hadn't noticed, but knowing her, she had._

_He quickly threw a hoodie on and put some more gel in his hair – which had previously looked thoroughly made out with._

_Before heading back downstairs, he quickly checked his phone and saw that he had one missed message from Kurt. He nearly dropped his phone out of excitement, calming down just enough to check the message._

_**I miss you already – Kurt**_

_Blaine noticed that the message was sent a few minutes after he had left Dalton. He smiled to himself and made a mental note to call Kurt back later._

_As he neared the kitchen, he forced himself to tone down the blissful smile that he knew was on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a picture of Clarke. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at the picture of his little sister. She looked about six, with her two front teeth missing. Blaine remembered how she always refused to have her picture taken without her teeth, so when they finally got one his parents treasured it like it was the Hope Diamond._

_And Blaine couldn't help but think that if Clarke was here, he would at least have someone in his family that wouldn't judge him just because he was gay. He knew that she would be more than accepting. _

_Blaine shook his head, clearing all those thoughts out of his mind. He didn't need them in his mind during what he assumed was going to be the longest dinner of his life._

_He sat down and waited for his parents to come into the dining room._

_His father came in first. He glanced at Blaine for a moment before sitting down. "Hello, son," he greeted._

"_Hi," Blaine replied, looking down at his empty plate and wishing that there was something on it to stick in his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk anymore._

"_How's school?" His father asked, unfolding a newspaper._

"_Fine."_

_His father glanced over the top of the newspaper for a moment and just looked at Blaine. Like really looked at him. Blaine fidgeted a little, feeling extremely self-conscious about the hickey on his neck._

"_Good," his father replied after a few moments. "We saw you perform at regionals last weekend."_

_Blaine coughed on the water he had been drinking. "You – you were there?" Blaine asked. What he really wanted to say was 'You were there when me and my boyfriend sang a love song to each other?'_

"_Yes," his father nodded behind the newspaper, "You performed quite well. You're very talented."_

_Blaine internally scoffed. He really couldn't get over the fact that his parents had chosen to go to that performance. Of all of his performances…_

"_Thank you," Blaine replied. "_Raise Your Glass_ was kind of tricky, but I think I did okay." He tried to keep the conversation off the duet._

"_It was a crowd pleaser," his father said. "And that duet…" He trailed off._

_Blaine gulped. "Yeah, that was – it was a last minute change."_

"_Do the Warblers usually sing duets?"_

_Where was his mother when he needed her? If she were to walk into the room, he knew his father would stop. She may not be approving of Blaine either, but she hated it when it was talked about right in front of his face. That was the one of the few things Blaine appreciated about her._

"_No," he responded eventually, "It was a…special occasion. We just wanted to try something new." Blaine chose his words carefully._

"_A special occasion?" His father questioned. "What made it so special?"_

_God. Couldn't he just lay off for once? But Blaine knew that this was why he had been told to come home – so that he could get an interrogation. _

"_It just was."_

_His father looked as if he was about to respond when his mother walked in. "Dinner's ready," she said, eyeing the two men. "Did I miss something?"_

"_No," his father quickly told her. "Just catching up."_

_She nodded and brought the rest of the food to the table._

_They ate in silence. As Blaine up to leave, his mother abruptly put her fork down. "Blaine, darling, can we…talk for a moment?"_

_Blaine could feel his heart thud in anxiety. He knew this was coming and yet, it still got to him. He sat back down and stared at the flower vase in the center of the table. It was neutral territory, seeing as how his mother was on his left and his father was on his right._

"_So," she started. "Did your father tell you that we saw you perform last weekend."_

"_Yes."_

_She coughed awkwardly. "Right," she paused. Blaine knew what was coming next. He was tempted to just get up and run out of the room, but he didn't. "Who was that boy you sang the duet with?"_

_Bingo. There was the golden question – the reason for the visit, the purpose for the fancy dinner. _

"_Just one of the Warblers," Blaine explained, careful not to give anything away. "He was the only one with a voice high enough to sing the other part."_

_His mother nodded and Blaine noticed that she briefly met his father's eyes. "Is he one of your friends?"_

"_Yes," Blaine replied simply. "He transferred before Christmas."_

"_You guys seemed to have…quite a bit of chemistry."_

_Blaine gulped audibly and hoped that his parents didn't notice. "Well, we are both good performers," he told her._

"_From what I've heard, that wasn't your usual style of song," she replied._

_And with that sentence, Blaine knew that she knew what Kurt was to him. He didn't know how, but she did. He was his mom, after all. She could probably sense things like that._

_She was right about the song, too. Blaine had said so himself. _

"I'm impressed," Kurt said. "You're usually so Top 40."

"Well, I just wanted something a little more…emotional."

_Blaine pleaded with his eyes for her not to say any more in front of his father – that he would tell her everything later._

_She seemed to get the message, because she turned to his father. "Oh, shoot," she said. "I forgot to get frosting for the cake. Dennis, can you go and pick up some Cream Cheese frosting for me?"_

_His father nodded and got up. When the front door had closed, his mother turned back to Blaine, her face completely serious._

"_What's his name?" She asked him._

"_Kurt," he responded._

"_And he's your friend?_

_Blaine nodded but didn't elaborate, in case she really didn't know._

"_Is he your boyfriend?"_

_Blaine paused for a moment, and then nodded slowly, cautiously. "Yes," he whispered. "We got together a week ago."_

_His mother inhaled sharply and rubbed her temples with her thumbs. "Blaine –"_

"_Look, I know you guys don't approve of me and my sexuality, but that doesn't mean that I can't be happy and have a relationship like any other teenager!" Blaine exclaimed, standing up and shoving his chair back. "I want to have the same experiences! I want to have a boyfriend, to go on dates and kiss and cuddle! I'm not different, not really!"_

"_Blaine," his mother said sternly, cutting off his rant. "We didn't send you to that school to get yourself a boyfriend. We sent you there so that you were safe."_

"_No," he replied. "You sent me there so you wouldn't have to be embarrassed by me."_

"_That's not true," she told him._

"_But it is," he retorted. "I wasn't even being bullied, not really. I tell people that's why you sent me there, but it's not. Not really."_

_His mother didn't respond for a long time. He knew he was right._

"_I think you should go," she finally said, "before your dad comes back. If he hears about this…I don't even know what he will do."_

_Blaine nodded. "I'll get my stuff and be out of your way, then," he said. _

_He ran upstairs and grabbed his bag. As he neared the door, he turned back to face his mother. "I know that deep down, you actually care about me," he told her. "But you're too afraid of what Dad will say. You know he disapproves, so you do too."_

"_Blaine, honey, it's not like that," she pleaded._

"_God," Blaine scoffed, "You've even got yourself in denial. What if Clarke had been here? You know she would have approved. Would you have defended her from Dad? Yeah, you would have."_

"_Don't bring her into this, Blaine," his mother scolded him sternly. "She has nothing to do with this."_

"_You would have, though. You would have backed her up. Why would you do that for her and not for me? It's not so different," Blaine told her, "Just think about it. When you realize that I'm right, let me know. Or don't, I don't really care. I've been out of your life for years now, already." _

_And before she could respond, he walked out the door. He hopped in his car and drove down his street. He used to have good memories from this neighborhood – memories of Clarke playing in the sandbox, of his Dad teaching him to ride his bike. But now…now all he felt when he saw it was dread._

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Blaine tried to clear his head of that memory as he pulled into Kurt's driveway. His parents didn't matter right now. Kurt was home, that's what was important at the moment.<p>

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it.

"I've got it!" He heard someone yell enthusiastically from inside the house. "I've got it! Finn, do not answer it otherwise I'll strangle you with my Versace scarf!"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt and Finn's antics. The door swung open not a second later, revealing a somewhat normal looking Kurt.

He was wearing his usual clothes instead of his pajamas. But his skin was insanely pale.

"Hey," Kurt said excitedly, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him inside.

"Hi," Blaine replied, giving Kurt his dazzling smile that he loved so much. Kurt blushed in response, prompting Blaine to lean in and give him a small kiss.

However, Kurt didn't seem to be in the mood for small kisses. Blaine felt his arms wrap around his neck and tangle in his hair, his own arms instinctively tightening around Kurt's waist as they deepened the kiss.

"I missed you," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's mouth.

Blaine didn't respond – mainly because Kurt's tongue had slipped into his mouth.

"Hey, I thought you said Blaine was here," he heard Finn say as he rounded the corner. "Oh – uhh – yeah he is here. Umm – I'm just gonna…" Finn practically sprinted back into the kitchen.

Blaine chuckled and pulled away, relishing in the little moan that Kurt made at the sudden loss of contact. "I think we scarred your brother enough for a week," he told Kurt, pressing a kiss on his temple. "But why the sudden…intensity? Not that I'm complaining. It was just a little unexpected."

Kurt shrugged and blushed a little. "It was the hair," he admitted, even though Blaine knew that was only part of the reason. "It just took me a little off guard."

Blaine gave him another dazzling smile and started pulling Kurt towards the kitchen. "It smells amazing in here," he said.

"Carole made a little bit of everything," Kurt said. "She didn't know what you wanted – since you didn't specify anything – so this is what you get."

Blaine nodded and turned to face Kurt before entering the kitchen. "How are you feeling?" He asked Kurt seriously. "And I want the truth – no lies, no downplays."

Kurt sighed. "I feel…alright," he paused at Blaine's look. "Seriously. I'm tired, extremely tired, and I can't seem to keep any food down. But other than that, I feel…normal."

Blaine nodded. "If anything changes, even if you get the slightest of headaches, you need to tell me."

"I know," Kurt whispered, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek. "You don't need to worry about me."

_I have perfectly good reason to worry about you,_ Blaine thought to himself. "But you know I will," he told Kurt. "It's what I do."

Kurt laughed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm glad I'm home," he said after a few moments.

Blaine gently kissed the top of his head, inhaling the scent of his hair. "Me too," he replied. "It makes it seem…not as real, you know?"

Kurt nodded and lifted his head up, his eyes boring into Blaine's. "Yeah. But that doesn't change the fact that it's still happening."

Kurt dragged Blaine into the kitchen then.

"Blaine!" Carole cooed once she saw him. "You look…well, awful."

Blaine smiled and laughed at how honest she was. It was something he really appreciated about her. "I didn't sleep very well again last night," he admitted.

She put her spoon down and walked up to him, ruffling his hair slightly. "Are you going to stay the night, again?" She asked him.

He was hoping this question would come up. After last night, he assumed that it would probably be best for his, and Wes', health if he stayed here. So of course, he'd packed himself an overnight bag. "I don't want to intrude again," he said just to be polite, knowing full well that she would insist on him staying. "I've already been here twice this week."

"Dear, you're barely intruding," Carole scoffed. "You're wonderful to have around."

Blaine blushed slightly and he felt Kurt's hand tighten in his hand. His eyes were pleading – he wanted Blaine to stay.

"I guess I could," he said, not breaking eye contact with Kurt. "I'll have to tell Wes later. He was extremely worried last time I didn't come back before curfew."

"You guys have good friends," Carole told them.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, meeting Kurt's eyes. "We do."

Carole, Blaine, and Kurt continued chatting for about fifteen minutes until Burt came in the door.

"Whose car is in the driveway?" He asked. "It looks familiar, but I can't remember. Is it one of the New Directions?"

Burt rounded the corner and saw Blaine. "Ah. Thought it was too nice of a car to be any of the McKinley students'," he said. "What's up, Blaine?"

"Just the usual, sir," he responded.

Burt seemed taken aback by the unusually light atmosphere. "What are you makin'?" He asked Carole.

"A little of everything, since someone," she turned to mock-glare at Blaine, "Had to be all Mister Polite and not specify what he wanted."

Burt snorted. "Why can't our kids have those manners?"

As Burt and Carole continued their Blaine-related banter, Kurt turned to Blaine and whispered in his ear. "Want to go down to my room while we wait?" He asked. "I really don't like listening to that. They're so mushy."

Blaine chuckled and nodded. As they approached the edge of the kitchen, Carole noticed that they were leaving.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"My room," Kurt responded simply.

She smirked at the two of them. "Use protection!" She called cheerfully.

"And by _that,_" Burt modified, mock-glaring at Carole, "She means don't do anything inappropriate!"

Blaine turned twenty different shades of red, noticing that Kurt was similar in color. But he continued to drag Blaine along.

Once they were down the stairs, Kurt pushed Blaine up against the wall and kissed him. Blaine was shocked at Kurt's suddenness. What was up with him today? This was the second time that day he'd initiated the kiss, both in very sudden ways. After the initial shock was gone, Blaine began to kiss him back, his hands clutching the front of Kurt's shirt tightly.

"What brought all of this on?" He asked as Kurt pulled away to trail his mouth down Blaine's jaw.

"The hair," Kurt replied again. "But probably more so the fact that you just look so…miserable. And I know how much this cheers you up."

Blaine just wanted Kurt to stop talking. He reattached his mouth to Kurt's and kissed him thoroughly. Kurt was right. When they were kissing, Blaine forgot everything. He just…stopped thinking. And it was a relief to not have to think about anything.

He allowed Kurt to push him into the couch and straddle his lap. Blaine was gentle with Kurt, careful not to hurt the fragile, sick boy.

But apparently Kurt was not pleased by that fact. "I swear to god, Blaine, if you treat me like I'm made of glass I will bitch slap you," he said. "I know Coach Sylvester calls me Porcelain, but that does not mean I'm made of it."

"But – but you're sick and –" Blaine tried to argue.

"Nope. Stop. I'm sick, yes, but I'm fine, Blaine. Really. I'll tell you if you're hurting me at all."

"Promise?" Blaine asked him.

"I promise," Kurt replied, silencing him with another kiss.

After about ten more minutes of that heated, desperate kissing, Kurt shifted off of Blaine's lap and simply sat beside him. Blaine pressed sweet, closed-mouth kisses to Kurt's soft, pink lips. "I love you," Blaine said against their moving lips. "So, so much. And that's why I worry about you so much."

"I know," Kurt replied. He gave Blaine one last sweet kiss and pulled away. "But I'm going to be fine, Blaine. You know me. I'll fight this thing until it kills me."

Blaine could feel himself pale. He could feel his breathing getting heavier and heavier, all because Kurt had said a simple phrase. But with Kurt's condition, that phrase was not so simple anymore.

"Oh, shit, Blaine," Kurt said as soon as he seemed to notice Blaine starting to panic, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that –"

"I know what you meant," Blaine interrupted him, because he did. "But that doesn't change the fact that it's true. This could kill you, Kurt. This is serious."

Kurt nodded. "I know. But I don't want to think about that. I want to be positive, and optimistic. And I think you should be too."

"I try," Blaine whispered, "But…I just – It's so _hard._ I'm trying to stay strong. I'm trying to remain confident. But…" He trailed off, his eyes falling to stare at their conjoined hands.

"Hey," Kurt replied sternly. "Hey, look at me." Blaine did as he was told, and Kurt went on. "I know this is harder for you because of your sister," he said. "But this is an altogether different situation."

"But it's so similar," Blaine said.

"It is, and it isn't," Kurt retorted. "I'm not your sister. I don't know anything about her, but I can tell you that I won't leave you. I won't leave you unless I have absolutely no say in the matter. But if it's up to me, I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine nodded and gazed lovingly at Kurt. How was it that Kurt remained to be the strong one?

"You're amazing, you know?" Blaine responded after a moment of contemplative silence.

"I try," Kurt smiled, "It's just something I'm good at."

Blaine loved that smile, the one that Kurt reserved only for him. It did things to his heart that he never thought he'd ever be able to feel.

"You're not so bad yourself," Kurt added with a nudge at Blaine's shoulder.

"This I know," Blaine said with a smirk at his adorable boyfriend.

"Oh, don't get cocky," Kurt shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Cocky, huh?" Blaine smirked again, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, you – ugh – that's not – I didn't mean it that way and you know it!" Kurt replied.

Blaine laughed and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. They fell into a comfortable silence, staying like that until Carole called them up to dinner.

Blaine smiled as they walked up the stairs hand in hand. He needed to just take things slow, one minute at a time. And maybe things would start to get easier for him.

**When I wrote this, I was in the mood for Klisses, if that wasn't made obvious ;)**

**So I wrote another oneshot :) It's called The Hot Pink Sunglasses. All you Darren fans can probably guess where my inspiration came from ;) But one of my reviewers from Secrets was like 'So if you love his colored glasses so much, why don't you write a story abou them?'**

**So i did :)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Glee!**

**Review Please :) Reviews keep me updating and writing, so basically, the more reviews, the more stories/chapters you'll get out of me :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys :) This is the last chapter i have written, which means updates will now only come when I have time to write. (how many of you freaked when you saw 'this is the last chapter...'?) And with school starting in about a week...well, their going to be less often. And I've got to read a whole book and finish all my history and english homework before the second day of school :(**

**Anyway, now that the depressing news is out of the way, I present to you chapter 12 :)**

Dinner that night was less tense than it had been all that week. Kurt was avidly participating in the conversation, and Blaine just sort of sat there and observed his boyfriend. Kurt's illness never once came up. However, Kurt wasn't eating. He ate a few spoonfuls of soup before setting his spoon down. Blaine knew that Kurt was hoping that no one noticed, but Blaine had.

He was tentative to bring it up, considering the atmosphere at the dinner table was somewhat carefree, but he knew that if Kurt didn't eat he'd just end up in the hospital again.

When Carole, Burt, and Finn were all having an animated conversation, Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's thigh and leaned over so that he could whisper in his ear. "You need to eat more," he breathed.

"I did eat," Kurt snapped.

"Three bites of soup doesn't count as eating," Blaine replied. "You need to eat more otherwise you'll end up in the hospital again."

Kurt shivered at the thought and Blaine kind of felt bad for bringing the hospital into this, but Kurt needed to eat. Kurt sighed and began to eat his soup again, Carole shooting Blaine a thankful look.

"So Kurt told the Warblers today?" Finn asked Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"How'd they take it?" Burt asked.

Blaine didn't want to talk about this. He wanted the easy, light-hearted conversation to come back. He glanced at Carole with what he hoped was a pleading, desperate look.

Carole seemed to understand. "Ooh, I almost forgot about the cake I made!" She stated suddenly, getting up.

"Cake?" Finn said.

Kurt snorted. "Finn, you're drooling."

Blaine wanted to laugh. He really, really did. And he probably would have, but that sense of dread had settled back down on him.

They ate their cake, everyone seeming to settle back into the previous mood except for Blaine. He tried to put on a happy front for Kurt, but he knew that Kurt had seen right through him. Kurt had always been able to see right through him.

As Finn and Burt left the table, Carole began clearing the dishes off. "Let me help you," Blaine stated.

"Blaine, you don't need to do that," Carole told him.

Blaine shook his head. "I do," he said. "I've been in your house for a majority of the week, it's the least I can do."

Carole smiled and allowed him to help her. A few minutes of silence passed, and Blaine couldn't even explain how nice it was to focus his mind on something without having it freaking out all over the place.

"Blaine," Kurt squeaked from the table. Blaine instantly turned around and rushed over to where Kurt was still sitting at the table.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hands in his. "What is it? What's wrong?" He felt his forehead scrunch up in worry.

"Nothing's wrong," Kurt rushed out. Blaine instantly relaxed, not realizing that all of his muscles had been tense. "I'm just tired."

Kurt let out a yawn, and Blaine finally noticed how tired Kurt actually was. He had worse bags than Blaine's under his eyes, and he had been yawning a lot. "Do you want to go to bed?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt nodded and put his head on the table. "I don't know if I can make it down there, though," he admitted.

Blaine glanced at Carole worriedly, unsure of what he should do. Carole smiled and gestured for him to pick Kurt up and carry him. Blaine blushed and in that moment decided that Carole was the coolest parent ever.

"I'm going to carry you," Blaine told Kurt in a soothing voice. "Is that alright?"

Kurt, who was already drifting off to sleep, nodded. "That's more than alright," he mumbled.

Blaine grinned and placed one arm under Kurt's legs and the other around his back before standing up. Blaine hadn't been expecting Kurt to be this light. He knew Kurt was skinny, but he couldn't be that skinny.

But of course, Kurt being sick and not eating probably had something to do with that too.

Everything seemed to come back to that one tiny fact – that Kurt was sick.

Before turning to head down the stairs, Blaine turned back to Carole, Kurt still in his arms. "Do you want me to come back and finish helping you?" He asked her.

She shook her head and smiled gently. "No, dear, you should get some sleep too," she told him. "You look like you need it just as bad as he does."

"Are you sure? Because I'd be more than willing to help and –"

"Blaine," Carole cut him off, "Take your boyfriend downstairs and get some sleep."

"Alright," Blaine said reluctantly, "And thank you for everything."

Carole smiled sweetly at him. "I should be thanking you," she told him. "If it wasn't for you, Kurt would probably be miserable."

"Really?" Blaine asked, gazing at the sleeping boy in his arms.

Carole nodded. "He talked about you all day, and how you were coming over. I'm pretty sure I know more about you now than you do."

Blaine chuckled and bade her goodnight before trudging down the stairs with his adorable boyfriend in his hands. Kurt had changed into his pajamas before dinner, so Blaine just set him down and tucked him into bed.

Blaine stood on the side of the bed for a moment, contemplating where he should sleep. Would it be weird if he slept next to Kurt? Or should he just go and sleep on the couch upstairs…he didn't want Burt coming after him with a rifle…

However, Kurt rolled over so that he was facing Blaine. His eyes were opened a small amount, just enough so that he could see Blaine. "Sleep with me?" He mumbled to Blaine.

Blaine's heart instantly broke. It was only eight o'clock, and Kurt usually refused to go to bed before nine thirty. And now here Kurt was, unable to keep his eyes open and form a complete sentence.

"Sure," Blaine replied. "Let me get my stuff on."

"Kay," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine grabbed his overnight bag and went into Kurt's bathroom to change. He threw on a flannel pair of pajamas bottoms and then a t-shirt. He brushed his teeth and was about to comb out the gel in his hair when he remembered that he hadn't gelled it down that day.

_A moment of weakness,_ he thought. _I must never not gel my hair again._

But Kurt loved his hair curly, so he knew that he would have to leave it ungelled sometimes.

It was thoughts like those that made him wonder if there was anything he wouldn't do for Kurt. And he knew the answer right away: It was simple, really. He'd do anything for Kurt.

Blaine sighed and threw his bag onto the couch in Kurt's room, the one they had kissed on earlier that day. He approached Kurt's bed and was hesitant to get in, not wanting to hurt the small, pale boy.

"Get in already," he heard Kurt mumble. "I'm cold."

Blaine chuckled and lifted up the blankets so that he could crawl in. Kurt immediately curled up against his chest, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"Are you comfortable?" Blaine asked him.

"Mhmm," Kurt replied. "You're so warm."

Blaine smiled and leaned down to press a kiss into Kurt's feather light hair.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked a few moments later.

"Mhmm?" Blaine mumbled. Apparently he had been drifting off to sleep.

"I love you," Kurt told him.

Blaine felt his heart flutter inside his tired body. "I love you too," he replied. Kurt smiled into his chest and sighed, falling asleep. Blaine gazed at how peaceful Kurt looked in his sleep, before he too drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

At least until the dream hit. It wasn't a nightmare this time.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was walking down a path, surrounded by bushes and flowers and flowering trees. He was beaming at something down at the other end of the path.<em>

_As he neared the end, he saw a figure standing there. It was walking towards him and as the figure came into view, Blaine's face broke out into a grin._

"_Hi, baby," Kurt said. He was dressed in of his usual, extraordinary outfits._

"_Where are we?" Blaine asked him._

_Kurt shook his head and smiled sweetly at him. "That's for you to decide, Blaine," he said._

_Blaine leaned in and was that close to kissing him when he heard another voice, younger and higher and full of life. _

"_Blaine!" It called. "Blaine!"_

_Blaine whirled around. He recognized that voice. It was one he hadn't heard in years and yet, he somehow still knew who it belonged to. He laughed at Kurt's disappointed expression at having their kiss been interrupted before giving his full attention to the owner of that voice._

"_Blaine!"_

_Then Blaine saw her. Clarke was bounding towards him in her six year old self. For some reason, whenever Blaine thought about her he pictured her as a six year old. It was probably because if he thought about her any older, all he'd remember about her was her death._

_Clarke leapt up and wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck. "Hey," he told his little sister. _

_Kurt walked up to them and linked his hand with Blaine's and Blaine seemed to drift away from his body so that he could see the picture that was in front of him. _

_He was in the middle with Clarke clutching him tightly on his left. On his right was Kurt, gripping one of his hands with his other wrapped firmly around Kurt's waist._

_It was the perfect scene – it showed everything Blaine wanted in life._

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke, the dream sill replaying in his head. He wasn't breathing heavy, but he didn't feel like that was completely a good dream either.<p>

Because that was everything that Blaine wanted in life. All he wanted was Kurt and Clarke. But he knew that the little vision of happiness he had seen in his dream would never happen, since Clarke was already gone.

He groaned and looked down at the sleeping boy next to him. Kurt's jaw was slightly open, with a little bit of drool dribbling out of his mouth. He looked so adorable.

But he also looked vulnerable. Blaine couldn't help but feel that it would be so easy for the sickness within Kurt to just come and consume him while he was sleeping. He just looked so defenseless.

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt. He knew that it wouldn't actually protect him from anything inside his body, but just holding the boy against him, feeling the heat radiate off of him gave him a sense of security. Just knowing that Kurt was still there made Blaine feel better about everything.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next morning to find that Kurt was still asleep. That was strange. Kurt was usually the first one up. Blaine groaned and stretched his hands over his head, careful not to disrupt the sleeping boy next to him.<p>

He stood up and pulled his hoodie over his head before trudging upstairs. He glanced at the clock and noticed that he had an hour left until he had to be back at Dalton.

As he neared the kitchen, he saw that Finn was already up and sitting at the table.

"Hey," Blaine said as he sat down. "How'd you sleep?"

Finn shrugged and handed Blaine a cup of coffee. "Alright, I guess. I didn't make it back downstairs though. I fell asleep on the couch."

Blaine laughed and took a long swig of his coffee, letting the burning liquid scorch his throat a little.

"You look better," Finn told him.

Blaine nodded. "I feel better," he stated. It was true. He felt more awake, which was helping his situation all together. When he was tired, he was always more sensitive to…well, everything.

"Good," Finn replied. "You needed a good night's sleep."

"Carole sleeping in this morning?" Blaine asked once he realized that she wasn't already making breakfast like she had every other morning.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I told her we could fend for ourselves."

"Dang," Blaine groaned, "She makes the best breakfast."

"Tell me about it," Finn grinned.

"I can make breakfast if you want," Blaine offered.

Finn did a double take. "Can you cook?"

Blaine shrugged. "I'm not half bad," he admitted. Truth was, he was very good at cooking. He had always cooked meals with Clarke for his parents.

"Go for it," Finn told him. "I definitely won't stop you."

Blaine chuckled and took another swig of his coffee before standing up and putzing around the kitchen. "What's Kurt's favorite?" Blaine asked Finn. "I want to make something that he'll actually eat."

Finn thought for a moment. "He likes waffles with blueberries and bananas on top, I think."

Blaine nodded. "I can do that."

"Awesome."

Blaine set out to work, careful to not make too big of a mess. Once he was done, he set the pile of waffles on the table in front of a very hungry looking Finn.

"Man," Finn whistled. "These look amazing."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked as he moved to chop up the bananas.

"Yeah," Finn replied, forking three onto his plate. "And you warmed the syrup up! No one ever does that around here!"

Blaine snorted. "Kurt doesn't do that?"

"Oh, he does," Finn said with his mouth full of food. "But he's got his special syrup that no one else is allowed to use. Says it's imported from some country called Port-eagle or something."

"Portugal?" Blaine provided for Finn as he set the bowl of fruit down on the table.

"That's the one," Finn snapped his fingers and shoved another bite of waffle into his mouth.

Blaine laughed at how very Kurt-like it was for him to buy imported syrup and started to whistle. As he was finished cleaning up the cooking mess, Carole and Burt came down from their room. "Is Kurt up already?" Burt asked as he came into the kitchen. "Does he really have the energy to cook?"

"No, he's not up yet," Finn said. "Blaine made breakfast."

Blaine blushed and started pouring orange juice into the glasses.

"Blaine," Carole scolded as she took in everything he had done. "You didn't have to do this."

Blaine shrugged as he set the orange juice carton on the table. "I don't mind," he said.

"Me neither," Burt said as he took a bite of waffle. "These are amazing. I'd say they're better than Kurt's, but don't tell him I said that. He's just never been the best with breakfast."

Blaine laughed and was about to reply when Kurt walked into the kitchen. "I heard that," he told his dad, swatting his head. He looked at the food on the table and then up at Blaine. "You made my favorite," he stated.

Blaine grinned and pulled a chair out for Kurt. "I did," he said.

He plopped a waffle onto Kurt's plate and piled fruit on it. "You're going to eat that whole thing," Blaine instructed Kurt.

Kurt sighed and Blaine knew that he was about to ask for his imported syrup. He shushed Kurt and went over to the microwave to pull the syrup up. "You're imported syrup," he grinned as he offered it to Kurt.

Kurt smiled and took the syrup, pouring a decent amount onto his waffles. Blaine took his seat next to him and started filling his own plate with waffles.

Once everyone had finished eating, they all just kind of stared at Blaine.

"Mom?" Finn said suddenly. "Can we adopt him?"

Everyone burst out laughing, except for Blaine who was blushing furiously.

"No," Kurt stated eventually as his giggles subsided. "Because then we'd be related, and our whole relationship would just be wrong."

Everyone laughed again, Blaine included. He found Kurt's hand under the table and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Blaine," Burt said, "You're welcome to come cook breakfast for us anytime you want."

Blaine laughed. "I may take you up on that," he told Burt. "I don't get to cook at Dalton."

"What about when you go home?" Burt asked as he plucked a banana piece out of the bowl. "Don't you cook for your parents?"

And just like that, the happy feeling Blaine had been previously feeling was gone. "I – I don't go home much," he said quietly, hoping that Burt wouldn't catch the quiver in his voice.

And Burt was about to respond but then abruptly stopped. Blaine assumed that Kurt must have shot him a glare.

Blaine coughed awkwardly. "I should – uh – go get ready," he stated as he stood up. "I'll clean up once I'm ready."

"I'll clean up, dear," Carole assured him, "Just take your time. You've done enough for us already."

Blaine nodded and walked down the stairs. As he was halfway down, he heard Kurt say something to his dad.

"He's got a hard home life," he heard Kurt say. "His parents don't approve of him being gay or acting on it. And he lost his sister when he was 13, so please just don't bring it up again. He's having a hard enough time as it is."

Blaine smiled slightly and continued walking down the stairs to get ready for school. He put his pants and blazer on, not bothering to shower. He got his gel out and gelled his hair the way he usually wore it.

He felt almost like his normal self as he looked into the mirror at his reflection. Almost.

He realized that he forgot his contacts at Dalton, since he'd worn his glasses yesterday. He sighed and put them on before grabbing his bag and making his way back up the stairs.

He went and put his bag in the car before returning back to the house to say thank you to Carole and goodbye to Kurt. However, as he came back in the door, Kurt pounced him and encircled him in a fierce hug.

"I thought you were leaving without saying goodbye," Kurt mumbled into his neck.

Blaine let out a breathy laugh. "Never," he told Kurt. It surprised him that Kurt would even think that.

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck once before pulling away. "I'm going to tell the New Directions today," he stated.

Blaine stared into his eyes. "Going as in your going there to tell them in person?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Could you come with me?"

"It's the last period of the day, right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, and Blaine thought. "I'll leave after seventh period then," Blaine stated, "And I'll just skip my last period."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered.

"I'd have to leave for Warblers though," Blaine said softly. "Wes will have my head if I skip another rehearsal."

"Maybe I'll come with you," Kurt replied. "If I'm feeling up to it."

Blaine beamed at Kurt. "They would love that," he whispered into Kurt's ear. "Your news really got to all of them. But if you don't feel up to it, you don't have to. I'm not going to make you."

"I know," Kurt whispered. "I know." He leaned in and his mouth met Blaine's, Blaine's brain instantly stopped thinking. He kissed Kurt back, his lips moving against Kurt's soft ones.

They probably would have just stayed like that forever if someone hadn't cleared their throat from the end of the hall.

Burt was standing there awkwardly, and both Kurt and Blaine quickly pulled apart and turned deep shades of red.

"Um – I – Uh – just wanted to thank you, Blaine, for making us breakfast," Burt told him, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"It was no trouble at all, Mr. Hummel," Blaine responded. "Thank you for letting me stay the night."

He nodded. "Any time, son."

"I should probably get going," Blaine announced. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt's for one last, lingering kiss. They'd been kissing a lot more than they used to, he realized. But that was to be expected, since neither of them knew when the next time they'd see each other would be. "I'll be back later."

Kurt nodded and pressed another kiss against Blaine's lips. "I love you," he whispered into Blaine's ear once they broke off.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied. He walked out of the door before turning around and giving Kurt a last lingering look. Kurt smiled, and Blaine walked to his car. He realized that their goodbyes were getting longer and longer every time they had to part.

And to prove his point even more, Kurt bolted out of the door and yelled "Blaine, wait!" as Blaine began to pull out of the driveway.

Blaine stopped the car and rolled down the window. Kurt ran up to the window and stuck his head inside to kiss Blaine thoroughly. Blaine pulled away a few minutes later. "I'm going to be late," he complained.

"Sorry," Kurt whispered. "But you can't give me that kind of look and expect me not to do anything about it."

Blaine laughed and kissed him quickly. "I really need to go now," he said.

Kurt kissed his cheek and backed away from the car. Blaine waved at him as he pulled away and sent a quick text to Finn to make sure that Kurt made it back inside.

He knew the real reason Kurt ran out so suddenly: It was because he didn't want to separate from Blaine.

And the only reason Blaine knew this was because he felt exactly the same way.

**lfkjlawekjlfj! LOVE! KLAINE LOVE! It makes my little heart swell :')**

**And I like giving Blaine dreams :) I feel like they sum up what he's feeling in a nice, different way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**I promise I'll update as often as I can. And I'll at least try and get a few in before school starts again, because then I'll probably only be able to update on the weekends...**

**Review Please :) If not for me, than for Kurt and Blaine :) or even better, for Darren and Chris ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I'm soooo sorry for not updating for while, but this is one beast of a chapter so I hope it makes up for that.**

**I would say that I have no excuses for updating...except for the fact that I do. School has started, meaning that I"m not home until 7:30 everynight. And then on Saturdays I have volleyball tournaments, and then after I get home from school I have homework for studying. And I honestly try and write as often as I can.**

**Please forgive me?**

**Please?**

**This is the chapter where the ND's find out...it gets a little emotional. Even I was tearing up, nad I never cry.**

**Okay, Onward with the chapter! I won't keep you guys waiting any longer!**

School went by for Blaine in a blur. He went to his classes without much thought, just kind of going through the motions. People would come up to him and ask him questions – how's Kurt? Is he okay? Do you think he'll come back to school? – and Blaine honestly didn't want to answer any of them.

It's not that he didn't think that everyone else – especially the Warblers – deserved to know what was going on with their friend. He knew that they were worried about Kurt, but why couldn't they understand that he just didn't want to talk about it?

Blaine knew that he probably should talk about it with someone. It wasn't healthy for him to keep these kinds of things bottled up inside. But he didn't want to talk about it – he felt that if he didn't address the subject that it would just miraculously go away.

Blaine sighed as he picked up his book bag and headed out of the lunch room. Wes and David had tried to get him to talk to them, not about Kurt, but just about anything. They knew not to bring the subject of Kurt up.

Luckily for Blaine it was Friday, which meant that, if his parents let him, he could spend the whole weekend with Kurt.

Blaine groaned as he plunked down into a desk in the art room. He hated art class to begin with, but right now they were talking about how to express moods in artwork. Glancing at his sketchbook, he saw that his mood was clearly depicted in his work. He'd drawn a picture of a flower in blue colored pencil – unprofessional, yes, but they could do whatever they wanted. It was art class after all.

As the teacher walked in and told them to get to work, Blaine dug around for the blue colored pencil. Once he found it, he just sat there and observed it for a moment before putting it down and picking up his regular pencil. He knew what he was going to draw, and he didn't need color to depict the mood of it.

He worked diligently and harder than he ever had in the class before. Both the teachers and the students noticed, all of them glancing at him and giving him curious looks, wondering what had caused the sudden change in the dapper, pristine boy.

The Warblers in the room knew what had changed in Blaine, but he couldn't be sure if the rest of the school had found out about Kurt yet.

"Alright, class," the teacher said, "Class will end in five minutes. Could you all please finish up your drawings and bring them up to show me?"

Blaine made one last line before glancing up at the clock. True to her word, there were only five minutes left. Where had all the time gone? Blaine couldn't remember the last time an hour had flown by like that.

He picked up his work and made his way to the front, getting in line behind Jeff. He hadn't talked to the blonde haired boy since the day they'd gone for coffee. And, truth be told, he was kind of avoiding him. He knew Jeff would ask him how he was feeling, and even Blaine didn't know the answer to that question.

However, Jeff, who must have sensed Blaine's presence behind him, turned around with a grin on his face.

_Damn his cheerfulness, _Blaine thought. He then mentally scolded himself. There was no reason for him to be angry at people for being happy. Just because his world wasn't all candy and unicorns, it didn't mean that everyone else had to be living on his little grey cloud of somberness.

"Hey, Blaine!" He greeted him. "What's up?"

_Why is he being so friendly?_ Blaine thought, _No one's been this happy around me since yesterday when they found out about Kurt._

And that was when it hit him – the reason why he was avoiding everybody. He didn't _want_ everyone's pity. Blaine wanted everyone to treat him normally, like nothing was wrong. And no one was doing that. Wes and David were trying, but Blaine knew them well enough to be able to see past their façade.

But Jeff…he seemed to really get it. Blaine didn't know how the boy could not act all sympathetic towards Blaine, but he found it almost relieving that someone was just being normal around him. It was like taking a breath of fresh air.

"Not much," Blaine finally responded, realizing that he'd probably thought longer than was socially acceptable. He glanced down at the paper in Jeff's hands. "What did you draw?"

Jeff grinned again and held the paper up for Blaine to see.

Blaine almost had to do a double take because the picture was just so…_cheerful._ It wasn't a drawing – it was a painting. Jeff had used watercolors to create a picture of a meadow in the springtime, flowers blossoming everywhere and only the brightest of colors being used.

"Uh…Wow," Blaine said after the initial shock wore off. "That's kind of amazing."

"You think?" Blaine could tell that Jeff was trying not to preen. "I mean, I only had this class period to do it, so it's not nearly as good as it could be but…yeah."

Blaine shook his head and let out an exasperated breath. "Seriously, Jeff, that's some serious talent you've got there."

He meant it, of course. Blaine wasn't one to lie about those kinds of things.

"I don't know," Jeff replied, "I mean, you should see some of the stuff Nick can do. He's like an art god, and…"

Blaine got an amused smile on his face. For some reason, he found it amusing when Jeff would go off on his tangents about Nick. It was probably because he knew that's what he was like whenever he talked about Kurt.

At least before he'd gotten sick. Now it seemed like he couldn't even bring him into a conversation without getting pitying looks from his peers.

Blaine was about to respond when Jeff reached the front of the line and showed his painting to the teacher. She looked at it with wide eyes before looking back up at Jeff. "Did you do this all today?"

Jeff nodded apprehensively. _Why can't that boy just admit that he's got talent?_ Blaine thought, an amused smile playing across his lips.

"This – Jeff, this is wonderful," she said after observing it a little more. "What would you say to making some things for the upcoming gallery?"

Jeff blanched, and Blaine struggled to keep in his laugh. Jeff glanced over at him, and Blaine gave him an encouraging nod, as if to say 'Go for it.'

"Uh…yeah!" Jeff replied. "That'd be…yeah, that's awesome!"

The teacher chuckled before handing Jeff back his painting. "Stick with watercolors – it seems to be your forte."

Jeff nodded eagerly before heading back to his seat and putting his stuff away.

"Hello, Blaine," the teacher greeted him. Blaine gave her a smile and handed her the picture he'd drawn. He wondered if she knew about Kurt – she didn't shoot him any pitying glances either.

"Well," she said after a moment. She removed her glasses and looked Blaine straight in the eye. "You definitely conveyed mood correctly."

Blaine nodded and ducked his head, unsure of how he should reply.

"But is this really what you were feeling?"

Blaine looked back up at her and that was when he realized that she _did_ know. But she didn't know how it was affecting him. "Yes," he responded simply.

She nodded again and looked back down at the picture. "Can you explain this to me?" She asked him.

Blaine nodded. "That's…It's raining outside," Blaine started, mentally slapping himself for stating the obvious. "And the house window shows a family surrounding a boy sitting on a chair. He's sick, and the family is worried."

The teacher nodded and looked back up at Blaine, observing his every feature. "This is very good, Blaine," she eventually said. "And not just because it seems to portray your thoughts perfectly. It in itself is a work of art."

Blaine could feel himself flushing. He wasn't used to getting positive feedback in this class.

"I'm going to give this back to you," she said, "But I want you to finish it. Make it the best you can be and then turn it in to me as your final project. That's what I want from you."

Blaine nodded and took the picture. It was unusual for her to tell people what she wanted as a final project, but not unheard of. She'd apparently told Nick to paint something, and it landed him a scholarship to the Rhode Island School of Design, which is a huge accomplishment considering he's still only a junior.

_Great,_ Blaine thought as he filed the drawing away, _One more thing I have to do._

The bell rang, and Blaine trudged off to his next class.

The rest of the day went by, and eventually it was just after seventh period. He went back up to his room – not bothering to change his clothes – and dropped his book bag off before grabbing his keys and heading out to his car.

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned and saw Wes heading in his direction, his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Where you going, man?" Wes asked him. "You still have one more class."

"Not now, Wes," Blaine said. He wasn't in the mood for Wes's constant following of the rules.

"Are you ditching?" Wes asked incredulously. "Blaine, you don't ditch! What's going on?"

"It's nothing serious," Blaine replied, "And don't worry, I'll be back in time for rehearsal."

Wes groaned and took a deep breath. "Look, man, I know this is a hard time for you but you don't have to be so sour all the time. I'm just trying to help you."

Blaine knew he'd been getting a little snippy with Wes lately, but he was just making everything that much more difficult.

"Dammit, Wes," Blaine could feel his temper flaring, and he tried to reign it in. "I'm going to see Kurt, alright? Are you happy now? He's going to tell the New Directions today, and he wanted some moral support! I'm _sorry_ that I don't think it's my right to tell you everything that goes on with him. Has it ever occurred to you that he doesn't want everyone knowing what he's thinking and feeling? You know how Kurt is! His pride is his everything!"

Wes looked taken aback, and Blaine instantly felt ashamed for going off on Wes like that.

"Wes, god, I'm sorry, it's just that –"

"No, Blaine," Wes replied stiffly. "I get it. You're frustrated that your life isn't perfect anymore. Well, welcome to the real world."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Blaine scoffed, his eyes widening. "My sister is _dead,_ Wes. I think that makes my life far from perfect."

"Yes, _Blaine,_" Wes retorted. "I know your sister is dead. You've just been moping about it for the past week."

"Moping," Blaine repeated, dark amusement playing in his eyes. "I'm done with this, Wes. I'm not going to stand here and let you yell at me about my being upset about Kurt."

"Fine, then," Wes sneered. "Get out of here."

"Gladly."

Blaine glared at Wes one last time before turning and heading out of Dalton.

Once he got in his car, he took a moment to think about what had just happened.

_What have I done?_ Blaine thought as he dropped his head into his hands. _He's done nothing but help me and that's how I treat him?_

Blaine shook the thought away and started the car, making his way towards Lima.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Kurt greeted him as he climbed into the car.<p>

Blaine instantly felt lighter at the sight of him. He was dressed in his normal clothes, his hair coiffed to perfection.

Kurt looked normal. He looked like his old self.

"Hi," Blaine breathed, knowing that the relief he felt was radiating off of him. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly, not to awful," Kurt responded as Blaine pulled out of the driveway. "I'm still tired, but I think I'm just going to have to get used to that."

Blaine nodded as he turned onto the street McKinley was on. "Have you eaten anything?"

"…do the waffles you made me this morning count?"

Blaine turned to face Kurt. "Kurt…" He inhaled deeply. _Don't blow up on Kurt like you did Wes. You don't want to upset him._ "You need to eat."

"I know," Kurt said, "But I'm just not hungry."

"Still," Blaine replied, "You're going to get worse if you don't take care of yourself."

Kurt groaned, and Blaine knew that he was thinking about how many times they would have this argument. "Would it make you feel better if I let you buy me dinner once we're done here?"

"Immensely," Blaine responded.

Kurt gave him a weak grin as Blaine pulled into the parking lot. He parked as close as he could get – which was still pretty far considering school was still in session.

Blaine took another deep breath and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He felt another pair of hands rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

"What's wrong?" Kurt whispered. "You're really tense."

Blaine debated for a moment. He knew the whole Wes thing was bugging him, but did he want to unload all that on Kurt?

Yeah, he did. He needed to tell someone.

"It's Wes," Blaine finally responded, "We kind of had a fight."

Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's hand, rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb. "I knew something like this would happen sooner or later," he said softly.

"You did?"

"Mhmm," Kurt smiled softly at Blaine. "This is hard on you, Blaine. Your emotions are all out of whack. Of course you were going to blow up on someone."

"But did it have to be Wes?" Blaine groaned. "He's done nothing but help me."

"But I'm sure he's been giving you the business about ditching rehearsal and school," Kurt replied. "And knowing you, you'd just had enough of that."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. How did he get so lucky to have someone who understood him so well that he didn't even have to explain himself to him?

The two boys remained silent for a few moments, just enjoying each other's presence.

"You ready?" Blaine asked.

Kurt paled a little. "Yeah," he whispered.

Blaine gave his hand a squeeze before getting out of the car, helping Kurt do the same.

They walked into McKinley hand in hand – something Blaine was sure would never happen.

He felt Kurt's hand tense up at the thought of any of the jocks seeing them. "Hey, it's okay," Blaine whispered into his ear. "We'll get to the choir room before the classes let out. No one will know we're here."

Kurt relaxed, and the two continued walking towards the choir room.

When they arrived, the room was empty. "They should be here in about three minutes," Kurt told Blaine. "Maybe you should hide. I'm not sure how Rachel will take it knowing that you were in here without any New Direction supervision."

Blaine grinned at the thought of the short brunet getting on his case. "You're competition too, you know," he smirked.

"Yes, but she at least trusts me," Kurt grinned. "She doesn't know what to think of you after you claimed to be gay, then straight, and then gay again."

Blaine blushed as Kurt let out a cheeky laugh.

"That's alright, though," Kurt said as he squeezed his cheek. "I forgave you for that, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine responded, laughing a little.

"But seriously," Kurt said, "I suggest we both pretend to walk in after they all arrive."

Blaine nodded and the two went back out in the hallway and around the corner. It must have been a hallway that no one ever used, because even after the bell rang no one came their way.

"Alright," Kurt said after a few moments, "I think we can go in now."

Blaine nodded and Kurt dragged him along. He knocked on the choir room door before sticking his head in. "Uh…Hi."

"Kurt!" Blaine heard Mr. Shuster say. "What a surprise!"

Blaine cringed a little, knowing that the news Kurt was about to give them was definitely going to be a surprise.

"Come in, come in," Mr. Shuster said again.

Kurt pushed the door open and walked in, dragging Blaine in behind him.

"SPIES!" Rachel cried, pointing a finger directly at Blaine.

"Oh shut it, Rachel," Finn snapped at his girlfriend.

Rachel looked taken aback by her boyfriend's abruptness, but she instantly sat back and closed her mouth.

Blaine glanced over at Finn, who was avoiding everyone's eyes and staring at the ground.

"Kurt, Blaine," Mr. Shuster said, trying to relieve the new tension in the room. "Not that we're complaining, but what brings you two here?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine, who gave him his best encouraging smile.

"There's something I need to tell you," Kurt started. Blaine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Finn knows already, and honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't spilled the beans yet."

"Hey," Finn protested. "I don't do that about serious stuff, bro. Have a little faith."

"Wait, serious stuff?" Puck interrupted. "Like how serious are we talking? Like 'My dog died' serious or like 'I have STD's' serious?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at Puck's logic.

"Isn't serious a disease?" Brittany asked. "I mean, when someone gets hurt everyone always goes 'It's serious.'"

Blaine wanted to laugh at how Brittany was actually close to guessing what was going on.

"Kurt," Mercedes stood up, worry filling her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Seriously," Santana said, "I get that you're technically no longer one of us, but we still care about you. At least they do. I don't care about anyone."

This wasn't the first time Blaine had seen the New Directions in action like this, but it was definitely the most memorable.

At that, the New Directions broke out into pandemonium.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled over all the noise.

They instantly quieted down, giving Kurt their full attention.

Blaine glanced over at Mr. Shuster, who was staring at the two boys with a concerned expression.

Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes filled with worry as to how his friends would take it. Blaine gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, letting Kurt know that he would be there the whole time.

"Alright," Kurt said after he took a shaky breath. "So…"

"Just spit it out, Porcelain," came a voice from the door. Blaine turned to see the infamous Sue Sylvester standing at the door, clad in her usual red track suit. "Obviously it's a big deal since it's taking you twenty minutes to say whatever you're trying to say. How could I pass this up?"

Blaine could feel his anger flaring at the woman. If only she knew how serious the situation actually was…

"Okay," Kurt started again. "Well…I – umm…" Kurt looked at Finn, his eyes pleading.

Finn understood and stood up, walking towards the front to where Kurt and Blaine were standing.

"Guys," he started. He cleared his throat. "Kurt's kidneys are failing."

Silence.

Blaine glanced nervously around the room, taking in each of the New Direction's expressions. Mercedes looked like she was about to start bawling. Quinn, Tina, and Santana sat there with their eyebrows knit together and worried expressions. Brittany looked confused. Puck looked furious – Blaine wasn't sure why. And the rest of the boys had expressions similar to those that the Warblers wore when they found out.

"Are you…serious?" Puck asked. "Because that's way worse than 'STD's' serious."

"Kurt," Mr. Shuster said, "Is that true?"

Kurt nodded slightly and Blaine could see his eyes welling in tears. _Please don't cry here, Kurt,_ Blaine internally pleaded, _Please Please Please._

That was when Blaine realized that he hadn't actually seen Kurt cry yet. He'd told Blaine that he had cried, but he had yet to see it.

"Yes," Kurt whispered, his voice cracking, "It's true."

"Well…can't the doctors do anything?" Artie asked. Blaine looked over at the boy in the wheelchair, his expression distraught. "I mean, this happens all the time."

Kurt shook his head, sniffled, and wiped a tear away. "As of right now they can't," Kurt explained softly. "I have a rare blood type and I'm pretty far down on the waiting list."

Again, chaos ensued amongst the glee club. They all started talking at once – asking questions, crying, yelling – the questions they were asking all similar to those the Warblers had asked.

"Guys," Kurt said, his voice strained. The room instantly quieted down. "There's nothing that can be done right now. We've just got to wait it out."

"Kurt," Mercedes whispered. Tears were now threatening to pool out of her eyes.

"I know, honey," he whispered to her. He released Blaine's hand and held his arms out to her. She ran into them and buried her head in his shoulder, her own shoulders shaking and the tears finally pooling out.

That was all it took. The rest of girls swarmed Kurt, the guys following suite a few moments later. Before Blaine knew it, Kurt was in the middle of a big crying group hug.

Blaine could feel his own tears threatening to escape as he stood on the outskirts, watching his boyfriend be fawned over by his best friends. Kurt had so many people who loved him – it wasn't fair that this was happening to him.

"Kurt," Blaine heard Brittany's voice say, "Are you going to die?"

Blaine inhaled sharply. The room went silent once again, and everyone looked from Brittany to Kurt.

"I – I don't know," Kurt finally whispered, the tears still streaming down his face. "I don't know, boo."

They all hugged him again and Blaine felt his eyes throb with tears again. _Don't cry here,_ Blaine told himself, _Not here. Keep yourself composed._

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Mr. Shuster standing there. Blaine had forgotten about the two teachers in the room. Before giving his full attention to Mr. Shuster, he glanced around the room and realized that Sue Sylvester had vanished from the room.

Blaine didn't think much about it as he turned back to the young teacher.

"How are you doing?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine inhaled deeply. He went to respond but before he could voice his thought a sob racked throughout his body. The tears burst from his eyes and he felt himself slowly sliding down to the ground next to the piano.

Mr. Shue looked a little taken aback, unsure how to handle this situation.

However, Kurt, from the middle of the huddle, saw Blaine break down and outstretched his hand, gesturing for Blaine to come and join the crying hug.

Blaine wobbly stood up and made his way over to Kurt, taking his hand. Kurt instantly pulled him into the middle of the circle with him, his one arm wrapping around Blaine's waist as he continued to be attacked by his old glee club.

And the New Directions immediately incorporated Blaine into the huddle. They all hugged him the same way they had been doing to Kurt.

And in that moment, Blaine realized that he wasn't the only one going through this. He knew that he had Finn before, but as he looked around at all the crying people in this massive group hug, he found that he had never felt less alone.

Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him a smile, the tears still streaming down his face, glistening off of his cheeks.

"Can I still come to Warblers rehearsal with you?" Kurt asked Blaine.

From within the huddle, Blaine gave his boyfriend a soft smile. "I'm not going to stop you."

* * *

><p>As they pulled into the Dalton parking lot, Blaine turned to Kurt. Kurt had stopped crying about halfway through the ride, and now he just looked tired.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked him, not wanting to wear his boyfriend out more than he already was.

"Yes. I have to."

Blaine nodded and hopped out of the car. As the two walked into the school, Blaine realized that he was late for rehearsal and sighed. "Wes is going to kill me," he groaned, "Especially now that he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Kurt replied, gripping Blaine's hand tighter.

"You didn't hear how he was yelling at me," Blaine responded, letting out a humorless laugh.

Kurt sighed as the two continued walking towards the choir room. Blaine saw him looking around, taking in the surroundings. "It feels like forever since I've been here," he said softly.

"It's only been a week," Blaine replied.

"I know," Kurt looked at Blaine, "But I don't know when I'll come back."

Conversation slowly faded away the closer they got to the choir room, Blaine noticing that the hallways were deserted. It was strange, but it was Friday, meaning that most of the boarders had gone home for the weekend.

Once they reached the choir room, Blaine turned to face Kurt. "Let me go in first," he said, "If Wes is in a really bad mood I don't want you coming in there."

Kurt scoffed. "If Wes is in a really bad mood, I'm _definitely_ coming in there to save your sorry butt. My presence will distract him from murdering you."

Blaine laughed. "Just wait here, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Sure. But when the first piece of attitude comes out of Wes I'm coming in."

Blaine grinned softly and opened the door, walking into the choir room.

"You're late."

Blaine grimaced and looked up to see Wes glaring at him. David was looking between the two with a confused expression – obviously, Wes hadn't told David about the little spat they'd had earlier.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled before going to sit down on the couch next to Nick and Jeff.

"Where were you?" Jeff whispered.

"With Kurt," Blaine responded quietly as Wes went on talking. "He's outside right now."

Jeff's eyes went wide and Blaine could tell that the boy was about to pounce up and exclaim something. "Shh!" He quickly said. "You can see him after rehearsal. Wes is in a bad mood today. I don't want him taking his anger for me out on Kurt."

"He's mad at you?" Jeff asked incredulously. "Seriously? He shouldn't be giving you a harder time than you're already going through! I swear, I'm going to give him a piece of my –"

"Warbler Jeff, Warbler Blaine," Wes interrupted Jeff's rant, "Is there something you'd like to share with us?"

Jeff fell silent as Blaine looked down at his shoes.

"That's what I thought," Wes snipped. "Now, as I was saying…"

Wes carried on and Blaine let out a groan, flopping his head against the back of the couch.

A few minutes later, Blaine saw Jeff's hand shoot in the air from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, Warbler Jeff?" Wes asked, irritation leaking out of his voice.

"I need to use the bathroom," Jeff stated.

Wes nodded. "Go quickly."

Jeff grinned and all but ran out of the room. _What is that boy planning?_

However, Blaine couldn't think much about it because a few minutes later, Jeff walked back into the room.

Blaine had to do a double take. Because Kurt was walking in behind him.

"Jeff, that was longer than – Kurt?" Wes stared at Kurt, frozen at the council table.

"Kurt!" David jumped up and ran up to Kurt, enveloping the small boy in a fierce hug. "Oh, god, Kurt, you cannot lay a bomb on us like that via web cam!"

Kurt let out a small laugh. "Sorry," he blushed a little, "But I wasn't sure when I'd be able to come and visit."

And just like that, all of the Warblers were out of their seats, swarming around Kurt. It was similar to the scene Blaine had witnessed with the New Directions, except they weren't crying. They were excited to see Kurt – the bomb had already been dropped.

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?"

"Is Blaine treating you right? He's taking care of you?"

"If he's not, we'll kill him!"

Kurt laughed. "Guys, guys!" He said. "I'm fine, and Blaine's been wonderful. Please don't kill him."

The boys continued to bombard Kurt with questions, their excitement making the sick boy smile. Blaine hadn't seen Kurt this happy in days.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned to where Wes was still sitting at the council table. He looked as if he'd gone pale, and his eyes were becoming puffy.

He walked over to the table and stood in front of it, glowering at Wes.

"I'm sorry," Wes said eventually. "I just – I don't think the news had fully hit me yet."

Blaine nodded but didn't respond.

"He does look sick," Wes continued as he looked over at Kurt. "He's not as…flamboyant as he used to be."

"Would you be?" Blaine scoffed. "His life is on the line, Wes. He doesn't know if he's going to make it or not."

Wes nodded. "I get it now," he said softly. "I really do. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time about this. It's just that I can't quite sympathize with you – nothing like this has ever happened to me."

"I just want to spend as much time with him as I can," Blaine responded.

"I get that now," Wes looked down, now refusing to meet Blaine's eyes. "I obviously didn't think all of this through."

"No," Blaine retorted, "You really didn't."

Kurt glanced over to where Wes and Blaine were talking, and Blaine shot him a look telling him that everything was okay and getting worked out.

"How about to make it up to you, you only need to come to at least two Warblers rehearsals a week," Wes finally said.

And that right there was a testament to how sorry Wes actually was. He was willing to give up his lead soloist just to make a point.

"Thank you, Wes," Blaine whispered. "And just for that, I'll try to come to as many as I can."

Wes smiled and looked back to the Warblers huddle. "Bring Kurt with you when you can," he told Blaine. "I think they all want to see him as much as they can too."

Blaine looked at Kurt's smiling face and at all the Warblers that pranced around him. "I think so too."

**Man, Blaine's thoughts never end. I originally planned on writing a nice short 2000 word chapter. Not so much. Blaine just has a lot to say.**

**I really enjoyed writing the ND part. And you'll find out later why Sue vanished like she did...**

**And sorry for making Wes a bit of a bi-atch in this chapter, but I figured not everyone would put up with Blaine's moping. I mean, I would get sick of it after a week...but they worked everything out. I couldn't leave it without having the two friends make up.**

**And I'm really starting to likethe Blaine/Jeff friendship :)**

**So I got a little emotional during the ND part...idk why, but it just got to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

**Review Please :) Reviews make my little heart swell with glee (ha, get it? glee? ha!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, I'm so sorry for making you all wait. My life is kind of...well, hell right now. I'm so busy and am pretty much emotionally unstable because of all the stress I'm under. Like the whole past week, I was on the verge of tears everyday, and on Wednesday I actually broke down during school. And then every night I came home, ate dinner, cried, and did my homework and studied.**

**Being a Junior in highschool who plays sports and takes all the advanced classes really, really sucks.**

**Anyway, here's the update.**

* * *

><p>"Blaine."<p>

Blaine looked up from the couch where he was sitting with Wes and David and over to where Kurt was still being swarmed by the Warblers. It was about seven thirty now, but the initial excitement that the Warblers had still hadn't died down.

However, Kurt was leaning on his hand that was perched up on the side of the couch.

"'M getting tired," Kurt said again once he noticed he'd gotten Blaine's attention.

Blaine was over to where Kurt was sitting immediately, the Warbler who was next to him immediately creating room for Blaine. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled the slim boy into his side. "Do you want to go home?"

"Too tired to move," Kurt replied, letting out a long sigh before his breathing started becoming deeper.

"Hang on," Blaine said suddenly. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Finn.

_Kurt's exhausted. Can you ask Burt if it's alright if he stays at Dalton for tonight? – Blaine_

Blaine didn't even bother waiting for a response. He knew that Burt would say it was fine as long as Blaine stayed with him.

Blaine laughed to himself. He never thought he'd see the day where Burt _wanted _him near his son at night.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Blaine whispered into his ear.

"Dunno if Burt'll let me," Kurt mumbled into his neck.

"He's fine with it," Blaine responded, rubbing Kurt's back soothingly.

"Mmkay."

Blaine took that as Kurt's agreement and, without hesitation, stood up and scooped the younger boy into his arms. Ignoring his friend's cat calls and whistles, he carried Kurt out of the choir room.

But he couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face.

As Blaine opened the door, he felt Kurt shift in his arms.

"It's been so long since I've been here," Kurt murmured.

Blaine didn't know how to respond to that, so he simply set Kurt down on his bed and went to retrieve a pair of pajamas from his drawer. He handed them to Kurt, who grabbed them and gave Blaine a thankful smile.

"I'm not sure I can make it to the bathroom," Kurt admitted sheepishly.

"Oh!" Blaine stuttered, embarrassed about not having thought this over. "Umm, I could carry you there? Or…"

"I'm just going to change here, Blaine," Kurt told him, shaking his head fondly at Blaine.

"Oh. Okay. Right." Blaine could feel his cheeks flushing, the thought of Kurt changing his clothes in front of him overtaking his mind.

And then Kurt started to take his shirt off, and it was all over.

"I'm just going to…go…to the bathroom," Blaine flew into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He slid against it and plopped onto the ground, trying to regain control of his emotions.

Funny, usually he was trying to control emotions of sadness and crying. But right now, he was trying to keep himself from going out there and jumping Kurt's bones.

It was almost a relief to have something else to worry about – something other than breaking down out of the blue.

"Blaine, it's safe to come out now," he heard Kurt's voice say from the other side of the door.

Blaine quickly slid on his own pajama bottoms that he'd left in the bathroom and then made his way back into the room.

When he opened the door, he found Kurt lying on his bed, the comforter tucked snugly around him.

"Did that make you uncomfortable?" Kurt asked Blaine softly.

"Err…not exactly," Blaine mumbled.

"Mmm."

Blaine stood at the edge of Kurt's bed awkwardly, waiting for his boyfriend to either invite him in or tell him that he needed space.

"I'm cold," Kurt said, and if Blaine could say so himself, his voice sounded slightly sultry, "I could use my human space heater."

Blaine smirked before climbing into Kurt's bed, outside of the blanket, and winding his arms around his cocooned boyfriend.

Kurt shifted under the blanket so that he was facing Blaine, their noses almost touching. "I miss this," he whispered. "I miss just being able to be here with you."

Blaine, once again, wasn't sure how to respond. Instead, he simply leaned in and pressed a gently kiss to Kurt's nose.

"I should probably pick up all my homework tomorrow," Kurt went on. "I'm already a week behind, and who knows how much more school I'll miss."

Blaine paused the kisses he'd been trailing on Kurt's neck. "You shouldn't give yourself more stress," he told him sternly. "Stress will just make you worse."

"But I'm not going to be sick forever, Blaine," Kurt responded. "And then when I do come back to school, what am I going to do?"

Blaine sighed, knowing that Kurt had a point.

"You know you don't have to do everything for me, Blaine," Kurt went on. "I'm still functioning and able to do things on my own."

"But I want to feel useful," Blaine whispered, so quietly he wasn't sure if Kurt had heard him or not. "I don't want to just sit around and watch you wither away."

"Blaine," Kurt put his hand under Blaine's chin and moved it until he was looking into Kurt's eyes. "I am _not_ withering away. Do you hear me? I'm _fine,_ Blaine, and I'm going to _be_ fine."

"You can't know that," Blaine could feel his emotions and tiredness getting the best of him, something he knew shouldn't happen while Kurt was around.

"But we can at least pretend to know that, can't we?" Kurt retorted. "If we only think about the worst possible scenario, then, if it does happen, it'll only be _worse."_

Blaine went to respond, but was cut off by Kurt's lips on his.

"Just try, okay?" Kurt asked him once he'd pulled away. "Please. For me. It'll help me if you try and stay positive."

Blaine nodded, knowing that Kurt had found his weak spot. If it'd help Kurt, then he'd have to do it.

Kurt yawned and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt murmured.

"Goodnight Kurt."

Blaine watched as Kurt drifted off into sleep, his steady breathing giving Blaine a source of comfort.

"I love you," he whispered to Kurt, knowing full well that the sleeping boy couldn't hear him, "And that's why I worry about you. I love you so much that it physically hurts me to see you like this."

Blaine placed a small kiss on Kurt's temple before resting his head on the pillow and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Blaine, guess what?" _

_Blaine turned to see Clarke standing in front of the Christmas tree, clutching her bright red stocking._

_It was a few days before Christmas, before Clarke had been diagnosed. Only a few months before she'd died._

"_What is it, Clarke?" Blaine grinned at his little sister. "Did Santa bring you something good?"_

"_Santa isn't real, Blaine," Clarke scoffed at him. "Gosh. I'm not five anymore, you know."_

_Blaine laughed and plopped onto the ground, his back leaning against the couch. "I know," he said, "You're almost ten."_

_Clarke screeched. "Double digits! Did you know that I'm the last person in my class to be in the double digits?"_

"_That shouldn't matter," Blaine told her as he rubbed a hand through his thirteen-year-old hair, "Because you are by far the best person in there."_

_Clarke grinned at him before giving her attention back to the stocking. "__**I**__ know that," she said, "But I don't think they do."_

_That caught Blaine's attention. Even as his thirteen-year-old self, he still had radar for when people were having problems._

"_What do you mean?" Blaine sat up a little straighter, giving his sister an intense stare. "Is there something going on at school?"_

"_It's…nothing," Clarke murmured. _

"_Clarke, if something's going on you have to say something," Blaine insisted, "Mom and Dad will go to the school or to your teacher."_

_Clarke looked away, setting her stocking down. "I don't really want to talk about it," she whispered. "It's not that bad, anyway. I've been dealing with it for a few weeks now, anyway."_

_Blaine sighed. It was times like these when he thought that Clarke definitely wasn't your average nine year old._

"_Can you at least tell me?" Blaine asked her. He knew that what he was about to say could potentially get him into some serious trouble, but he didn't care. He needed to know that Clarke was alright. "I – I won't tell Mom and Dad if you don't want me too."_

_Clarke looked up at him, her big hazel eyes swarming with unshed tears. "You're not going to like it," she whispered._

_That made Blaine stop and think. Of course he wouldn't like it that people were picking on his sister. She knew that, so why had she needed to say it? _

_Unless –_

"_Clarke," he said, a tone of urgency in his voice, "What are people saying?"_

_She took a deep breath. "I don't know what it means," she whispered. "But they're calling you – they keep calling you names, Blaine. I don't even know what they mean."_

_Blaine inhaled sharply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that people at school thought he was gay. And, being at the school they were in, where both elementary and middle school were in the same building, he should have known that people would start to talk._

_He'd meant to talk to his parents about it a few times, but he just couldn't._

_Because then it'd probably lead to him coming out of the closet._

_Which he definitely wasn't ready for yet._

"_What are they calling me?" Blaine asked in a strained voice. _

"_They call you a fag. The boys will come up to me and say 'How does it feel to be the faggy boy's sister?' But I don't even know what that __**means! **__How am I supposed to defend you if I don't even know what they're calling you?"_

_Blaine let out a long breath, rubbing his temples with his fingers. He should have expected something like this to happen, so that he could prepare himself for having this conversation with Clarke._

"_Blaine," she whispered eventually, "What does it mean?"_

_Blaine took another deep breath and, without looking at her, he spoke, "They're calling me gay, Clarke," he whispered, feeling his voice crack slightly. "They're saying that I like boys. It's a really mean name to call someone."_

_He didn't see Clarke's reaction, nor did he want to. He knew what she was going to say next, and he was absolutely dreading it. _

"_Why would they say that?" She asked him, her voice torn. "Why would they say things like that if it's not true?"_

"_It is true," Blaine whispered, so quietly that he was sure she hadn't heard him. "It's all true."_

_The moment of silence that followed was one of the longest ones Blaine had ever experienced. He silently thanked his parents for having left the house, because this was definitely a conversation he didn't want them overhearing._

"_So…you like boys?" Clarke broke the silence._

"_Yes," Blaine replied softly. "I think I do."_

"_But what's wrong with that?" Clarke responded. "I mean, shouldn't you be able to love whoever you want?"_

_Blaine looked up to find his sister staring directly at him, her bright hazel eyes boring holes into his._

"_Some people don't think it's right," Blaine told her, "They think that boys should only like girls, and that girls should only like boys."_

"_But isn't being different what makes you awesome?" Clarke asked Blaine. "That's what your always telling me."_

_Blaine smiled at her, a small tear slipping out of his eye. "Yeah," he whispered. "It is."_

_Clarke came over to him and wrapped her small arms around Blaine's torso. In hindsight, Blaine noticed the series of bruises on her arms during that hug, the first signs of someone with Leukemia. _

"_Clarke?" Blaine murmured into her hair._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't tell Mom and Dad," he whispered. "I'm not ready for them to know."_

"_I won't Blaine," she reassured him. "They don't need to know until you're ready for them too."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to the sun streaming down on his face. He groaned and threw his free arm – the one that wasn't wrapped around Kurt – over his eyes.<p>

Now that he was thinking about it, he probably should have told his parents while Clarke was still alive. Maybe the outcome would have been different.

But then maybe he wouldn't have transferred to Dalton.

And then maybe he wouldn't have ever met Kurt.

And Blaine couldn't help but be terrified about what a life without Kurt would be like.

* * *

><p><strong>And that, my friends, is how I release my emotions. Through writing. <strong>

**The sombreness expressed in the flashback is pretty much how my life is right now, except my life is like a zillion times more about stress than sadness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Oh, and I got a tumblr! My username is www . warblingaway . tumblr. com **

**So go follow me!**

**And for those of you who don't have a tumblr and want to read the drabbles I post on there, I've started another story for them called _Tumblr Drabbles. _So you can all go read that.**

**Review Please :) Reviews make my life infinately better, and with the way its going right now I could use any pick me up I can get**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, you read that alert right. THIS IS BEING UPDATED.**

**I'm sorry it's been so long. It's been, what, over a month now? I'm terribly, terribly sorry, but my life has been so busy and it's just calmed down this past week, so updates *should* be more frequent.**

**at least more frequent than a month...**

**I had this in the works for about, ehh, three weeks now, and today, while I was straightening my hair, I had the urge to finish writing it.**

**And finish writing it I did :D**

**So I realized that this is moving at a really, really slow pace.**

**So I'm going to start moving things along so that it'll actually get to where I want it to go :D**

* * *

><p>The weeks following Kurt's first week after being diagnosed drew on in a similar fashion. Blaine worried, Kurt scolded him. Kurt wouldn't eat, Blaine scolded him. It was a continuous cycle, but a stable one nonetheless.<p>

Kurt, true to his word, received his homework on a weekly basis and, with the help of Blaine, managed to stay on course. He visited Dalton frequently, the Warblers claiming that if he didn't, they would personally kidnap him and force him to visit with them.

The New Directions frequented Kurt's house, sometimes in groups and other times just one or two of them.

And then there was Blaine, who was with Kurt whenever he could be. After school, he would go to Kurt's. On the weekend, he would go to Kurt's – or Kurt would come to him, depending on how he was feeling. But Blaine spent probably every other night at the Hudmel residence.

However, even though things continued on normally, Kurt's health was changing.

The week after he was diagnosed, Blaine had seen the changes. They were small, simple things like not being hungry and being tired. Things that could have just gone with any kind of sickness.

But now – now Blaine was starting to see the toll Kurt's sickness was taking on him.

Kurt continued to not want to eat. He continued to get tired easily and sleep for long periods of time.

But that wasn't what bothered Blaine. No, what bothered Blaine the most was that Kurt's spunk, his sassiness, his pizazz, was slowly dwindling away.

At first Blaine just thought it was because he was tired. Because, in all honesty, being _that _tired all of the time would take some of the life out of you.

But this seemed to go beyond Kurt's sickness. It seemed to branch further than what Blaine was seeing on the outside.

And Blaine really, really started to notice it about two months after Kurt had been diagnosed.

He arrived at Kurt's house late in the afternoon, later than usual due to an overextended Warbler's rehearsal, where Wes claimed that they _needed _to practice their harmonies over and over again until Nick got his part right.

So he'd walked into the Hudmel house – knocking having been long ago forbidden by Carole – and found Kurt sitting on the couch, just staring out the window.

He wasn't watching the TV, he wasn't reading. He was just staring off into space.

And, in all the time he'd known Kurt Hummel, said Kurt Hummel was never known to do just _nothing. _

So, the fact that he indeed was doing nothing was startling to Blaine.

"Kurt?" He said as he approached the couch, lifting Kurt's legs up and plopping himself down with Kurt's legs in his lap.

"Hmm?" Kurt responded, never taking his eyes away from the window.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked again, concern truly evident in his voice.

"Dunno," Kurt murmured, and Blaine knew in that moment that something wasn't the same. Kurt's voice was subdued, quiet, lacking any and all emotion. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Blaine inquired, hoping to at least snap his boyfriend out of whatever it was he was in.

"Life. Lack thereof. Everything. And nothing. All at the same time. It's quite a strange feeling."

Blaine chuckled slightly, but he was still immensely concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt paused for a moment, still never taking his eyes away from the window. Blaine couldn't shake the feeling that Kurt felt disconnected, distanced. It was almost as if he wasn't fully in his body.

_No Blaine, _he scolded himself as thoughts about decisions and life, and how everyone got the decision to life crept back into his mind, something that hadn't made itself present in a few weeks. _Don't think like that._

But the thought was there. What if Kurt was slowing giving up? What if he _was _losing his will to live?

Blaine scolded himself again and gave his attention back to Kurt, who still hadn't responded.

"I dunno," Kurt eventually whispered. "I'm not even sure what I'm thinking. It's – everything's going through my mind, and then – nothing at all. And then the thought of life comes in, and it's just like – what is life? Is there even a point to life? Are we actually _living, _or do we just think we are?"

Blaine's eyebrow quirked, unsure as to how Kurt was suddenly so methodical.

Fortunately, Carole walked through the front door a moment later, sparing Blaine from what could have been a very, very strange conversation.

"Blaine," she grinned when she saw him sitting on the couch. She turned her attention to Kurt, and then her face scrunched up in confusion at his distant expression. "Is he okay?"

Blaine shrugged and stood up, gently sliding Kurt's legs off of his lap. And he grew even more concerned when Kurt didn't even protest to him leaving like he normally did. "I'm not sure," he murmured to Carole as he followed her into the kitchen. "He's in a very methodical mood."

She sighed and nodded, setting the bags of groceries down onto the counter. "He has been all day," she told Blaine as she started to put the items in their various locations. "He came down for breakfast this morning, looked at the eggs, and then questioned whether or not the eggs themselves had feelings before they were pasteurized."

Blaine sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, resting his head in his hand. "What brought all of this on?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"We aren't sure," she responded, "But I think it has something to do with what happened at the doctor's yesterday."

Blaine instantly sat up, his eyes blazing with concern. He knew that Kurt had an appointment yesterday, but he hadn't heard anything since Finn called him last night telling him that Kurt was fine and sleeping.

"What happened yesterday?"

Carole sighed again and sat down across from him with a cup of tea in her hands. "They did some tests, and his kidneys are rapidly getting worse," she told Blaine. Blaine felt himself pale. He clearly wasn't expecting anything this big to happen so soon. "It's faster than usual, but they're pinning that on his blood type."

"So what's going to happen?" Blaine whispered, fearing that if he talked any louder his voice would crack.

"They're going to start him on dialysis in three weeks, unless he gets worse before then," she told Blaine, her own voice cracking slightly.

"Do they have a donor for him yet?"

She shook her head but didn't say anything. Words just weren't needed.

Blaine let out a ragged sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to think about what would happen if they couldn't find a donor for Kurt in time.

And, judging by the way Kurt was acting, he didn't really want to think about it either.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, kind of a filler but it was needed.<strong>

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it :D**

**Let's see...I've written a lot of stuff I think. I started two new WIP's, and I've written a couple oneshots. So you can all go read those :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review PLEASE! And thank you all so much for sticking with me despite my slow update time on this fic. I'm going to try and be more consistent about it now that I have more time on my hands. REVIEWS MAKE ME GLEEFUL**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi...**

**I feel guilty.**

**It's been so long and I'm sorry.**

**But I've made it my goal to have this story completely written by the end of my Christmas break. I'm anticipating about 4-6 more chapters.**

**Anyway...I think you'll like this one. Actually, I _know _you'll all like this one.**

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Kurt out of the corner of his eye. He was poking at his food, his eyes trained on his plate.<p>

Burt, Carole, and Finn all went out for the evening, claiming that they had some errands to run. But Blaine knew that they were aware of how much he just needed to be alone with Kurt.

Blaine, in all honestly, felt kind of selfish. They were his family, and yet Blaine was the one who was getting to spend the most time with Kurt. But he couldn't bring himself to complain about it.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, placing his hand on his knee and squeezing it lightly. "You need to eat."

"I know," Kurt whispered, not raising his eyes up from his food. "But I don't want to."

Blaine watched Kurt with a concerned expression. Usually he said he wasn't hungry – but the fact that he didn't want to was completely different.

"Please," Blaine pleaded again, scooting his chair over so that it was right up against Kurt's. "Please, Kurt. For me."

Kurt sighed and took a tentative bite, chewing it slowly.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered, feeling a small sense of relief overcoming him. But he knew it wouldn't last long.

Five minutes later, Kurt set his fork down. He really hadn't eaten that much, but it was more than Blaine thought he would eat.

"Good," Blaine said as he stood up, offering Kurt his hand. Kurt accepted it and Blaine led them down to his bedroom. He plopped himself down on Kurt's bed and rolled onto his side, patting the space next to him. Kurt smiled softly and crawled in, curling himself into Blaine's side.

"Now," Blaine started tentatively. "We need to talk."

Kurt's eyes widened, Blaine seeing the panic in them. "No, no we're fine," Blaine assured him, causing Kurt to instantly calm down. "I'm just worried about you."

Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's chest. "You're always worried about me."

Blaine chuckled and started to run a hand through Kurt's hair. "Even though that's true," he said, "You've been . . . different since your last appointment."

"I'm getting worse, Blaine," Kurt whispered, his voice broken. "And if they don't find a donor soon I – I don't know what will happen."

Blaine wrapped his arm tighter around Kurt's waist, holding him against his body protectively. Kurt was scared. Kurt Hummel, one of the bravest people Blaine knew, was scared.

Blaine knew that he needed to do something. Kurt was unraveling in front of his eyes, and, at least to Blaine, it seemed like he was losing steam – losing confidence that everything would be alright.

In the beginning, Kurt was the reassuring one. In the beginning, Blaine was the over reactor and Kurt was the one who kept his cool.

But now that the roles were reversed, Blaine had no idea what to do.

So he just winged it.

"Kurt," he started, "Kurt, baby, you need to focus on the now." Kurt's eyes lit up at Blaine's little term of endearment, something which either of them rarely used. "Kurt, you're fine now. You're here and you're living. And yeah, things may change in the future, but remember what you kept saying when you first found out? That you weren't going to let this slow you down?"

Kurt nodded, the tears welling in his eyes again.

"I miss that Kurt," Blaine said softly. "I miss him. Everyone does. This isn't you. This is someone else."

The tears continued pouring out of Kurt's eyes, but he leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Blaine's. Blaine responded instantly, trying to show Kurt how much he meant to him – to everyone. He just didn't want Kurt to give up. He needed Kurt to stay strong.

Blaine was taken by surprise as Kurt climbed on top of him, straddling him and pressing soft, wet kisses to his neck.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered, his voice ragged and his heart pounding. "God, I love you so much and if you think this doesn't scare me either your wrong. It scares the shit out of me, especially when you of all people are scared, too."

Kurt just shook his head and reattached his lips to Blaine's. "No talking," he muttered before tracing Blaine's lower lips with his tongue.

Blaine moaned as Kurt continued to kiss him. His hands roamed up the under his shirt, rubbing against his smooth skin.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered as he moved his mouth down Blaine's jaw. "Blaine, I want you to do something for me," he breathed.

Blaine threw his head back, giving Kurt more neck to work with. "Anything," he breathed, his breathing haggard. "Anything."

Kurt withdrew his mouth from Blaine's neck and propped himself up so that he was looking Blaine straight in the eyes. "I want you to make love to me," he whispered.

Blaine froze. Did Kurt just say what he thought he said?

"I – what?"

Kurt chuckled and leant back down, pressing kisses up Blaine's jaw again. "I want you to make love to me," he whispered. "I love you, and we may never get the chance again. We don't know what's going to happen, Blaine. You said so yourself."

Blaine watched Kurt as he peppered kisses to his face. "Are – Are you sure?"

Kurt grinned and reattached his lips to Blaine's mouth. "Yes," he whispered. "Make love to me Blaine." He began to kiss Blaine deeper before pulling away, just enough so that he could look directly at Blaine. "Wait," he said, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Blaine breathed. "But – would this be bad for you? I mean, with your condition and all?"

"No," Kurt whispered, leaning back in and pressing small kisses to Blaine's lips. "I may have asked them."

Blaine chuckled and rolled them over so that he was hovering over Kurt, his arms supporting his entire wait. "So you've been planning this," he said, planting a kiss to his collar bone as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Not exactly," Kurt whispered, his voice ragged. "It was more of just a precaution."

"Mmm," Blaine murmured before slipping Kurt's shirt off and kissing his shoulder.

"I love you," Kurt breathed, capturing Blaine's lips in a kiss again.

"I love you too," Blaine breathed against his lips. "And I'm going to show you just how much."

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up, a feeling of pure bliss surrounding him. He stretched his arms and yawned, his arm coming into contact with something warm.<p>

Kurt.

And everything from the previous night came back to Blaine.

"Mmm," Kurt mumbled, wrapping his arms around his still-naked waist. "G'morning."

"Good morning, sleepy," Blaine murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," Kurt responded, stretching his arms above his head before replacing them around Blaine's waist. "But it's the gook kind of sore, so don't worry."

Blaine chuckled and buried his head into Kurt's neck.

"Oh crap," Kurt sat up abruptly. "It's morning."

"Yes," Blaine chuckled again, pulling the covers back over him. "And it's cold."

"No, which means my parents came home last night," Kurt went on, "And they could have come down here to check on me. Or Finn – Oh god, Blaine, Finn lives down here too! What if he came down and saw us naked and sleeping and –"

"Relax," Blaine whispered, peppering soft kisses up Kurt's jaw. "I locked the door."

"Oh, because that isn't suspicious _at all," _Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Well I'd rather have them assume than have proof," Blaine murmured.

Kurt nodded and leant back against his pillow, Blaine crawling up to him and resting on his chest.

"I love you," he murmured again.

Kurt smiled, and Blaine hadn't seen him so happy since he'd been diagnosed. "I love you, too," he whispered.

"Kids," Burt's gruff voice sounded from the door up the stairs. "Breakfast."

"Uh-oh," Kurt muttered as he scrambled out of the bed, searching for his pajamas that were peeled off the night before. "He doesn't sound happy."

"Relax," Blaine said, walking up to him after he put a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt on. He placed his hands on his shoulders and squeezed gently. "It'll be fine."

Kurt nodded and the two made their way up the stairs. "Shit," Kurt said before opening the door. "You're hickey, Blaine."

Blaine blushed and fingered the hickey Kurt was referring to. He readjusted his sweatshirt so that it was no longer visible, Kurt instantly relaxing and pushing open the door.

Burt, Carole, and Finn were already seated at the table. Finn looked up and gave the two a smirk, raising an eyebrow at Blaine. Burt wouldn't meet their either of their eyes, and Blaine could tell that Carole was smiling from where she was cooking at the stove.

Oh yes. They definitely knew.

But Blaine's feeling of bliss was slowly slipping away.

Kurt was poking at his food again, and everything became real again.

"Eat, Kurt," he whispered, tapping his foot with his own gently.

Kurt sighed and took a bite.

Once they were all done eating, Blaine got up to help Carole with the dishes. "Kurt, are you going to be ready to leave in twenty minutes?" Carole asked as she washed a plate in the sink.

"Yeah," Kurt mumbled, still staring at his plate absently.

"Where's he going?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows rising in alarm.

"Just for a checkup, sweetie," she told Blaine, smiling at him fondly. "They want to see him every other week now."

Blaine sighed and made his way over to Kurt. "Hey," he said, lifting his boyfriend's face up with his hand. "It'll be fine. I'm not going to school today, obviously, so I'll be here when you come back."

Kurt nodded, wringing his hands in front of him.

"It's just a checkup," Blaine murmured, brushing his thumb against Kurt's cheek softly. "It'll all be fine."

Kurt nodded and pressed a small kiss to Blaine's lips before heading back down the stairs.

He turned around and blushed as he saw Carole standing there, smiling softly. "You're good for him," she said.

Blaine blushed again.

"And you're being so strong," she said, patting his shoulder gently as she made his way out of the kitchen. "Stronger than the rest of us."

Blaine sighed again and sat back down at the kitchen table.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Blaine, do you want to come with us for the appointment?"_

_Blaine shook his head at his mother, staring off out the window. "No," he murmured._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah," he said, "But I can talk to her if you want."_

_His mother nodded and walked over to him, ruffling his curly hair slightly. "You're being so strong," she whispered, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm so proud of you. Clarke's lucky to have a brother like you."_

_No, Blaine thought, I'm lucky to have a sister like Clarke._

* * *

><p><strong>Sniffles.<strong>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Because the shit hits the fan in the next chapter.**

**Now on that happy note...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Clarke XD She is my child.**

**Review please? In all honesty, I feel that I'm more motivated to update when I get reviews...**


	17. Chapter 17

**In which the shit just begins to hit the fan.**

* * *

><p>The next few days flew by for Blaine in a blur. Kurt's appointment was the same. They apparently told him the same thing as the previous time – that his kidneys were becoming progressively worse.<p>

Kurt slipped back into his previous state of being. It wasn't nearly as bad, but Blaine knew that those few blissful hours they'd had the before the doctor's appointment were gone.

Blaine hadn't gone to school at all that week. Carole kept calling Dalton for him, saying that he had the flu and would return as soon as he was feeling up to it. He silently thanked her over and over. She – as did the rest of Kurt's family – understood that he wanted to spend as much time with Kurt as he could. They all did.

Because, as much as Blaine hated to admit it, he knew Kurt's time was running short. If they didn't find a donor, or if he didn't get bumped up the waiting list. . .

Blaine sighed and threw his laundry into the washing machine, sighing. It was always when he was alone that he'd experience these thoughts. He could never just not think about it – it was always on his mind.

Blaine sighed again as he put the lid of the washer down, spinning the dial and pressing the button.

He rested his hands on the washer and hung his head for a moment, breathing deeply and trying to compose himself before he made his way back to the kitchen.

However, he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. Blaine turned to see Mr. Hummel leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of him.

"You alright?" Burt asked, his face showing how concerned he actually was.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, knowing that his voice was betraying him. "I mean, as alright as I can be, I guess."

Burt nodded and sighed. "Look, I know that you and Kurt – you know," he said. Blaine blushed and looked down toward his feet.

"And, under any normal circumstances, I would reprimand you for doing something that inappropriate in my house," Burt went on, "But, honestly, I'm surprised you lasted this long."

Blaine was still blushing, refusing to meet Burt's eyes.

"But I'm worried about you," Burt continued talking, "When you have that level of intimacy with someone, you become – sort of attached."

Blaine nodded slightly, not sure where this conversation was going.

"Blaine, if something were to happen to Kurt – if he was no longer around . . .I'm worried about how it'll affect you now that you guys have been together on that level."

"Don't talk like that," Blaine whispered, "He's going to be fine."

"I know you want to think that," Burt said, his voice strained. "But you need to realize that this is reality. It's not a fairy tale. I've been through this before, Blaine. I know that sometimes things don't work out."

"I've been through this before too!" Blaine shouted. He knew that he shouldn't be yelling at his boyfriend's father, but he honestly didn't know what else to do. "Or did you forget that my sister died from leukemia when I was thirteen?"

"I remember, but you were young Blaine, you can't –"

"I aged so much during those few months when she was sick," Blaine scoffed. "I need to be positive about this. If not for me, than for Kurt."

"Kurt's accepted that he might not make it," Burt retorted, his voice stern, "That's why he's acting so different. But, if he doesn't make it, Blaine, _you'll _be the one who's crushed. _You'll _be the one who's left behind, unprepared. You need to realize that _it could happen. _And that way, if it does, you'll be a hell of a lot more prepared."

Blaine groaned and pushed past Burt, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm just trying to help you," Burt said, watching as the boy walked away.

"I know," Blaine said, his voice low and rigid. "But sometimes I need to be just left alone. Between you and Kurt and Carole, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to even think anymore, let alone what my own thoughts are."

Blaine grabbed his keys and his coat, heading towards the front door. "I'm going to get coffee," he told Burt. "Tell Kurt I'll be back in fifteen."

Burt nodded and sighed, watching as Blaine shut the door behind him.

Blaine hopped into his car and just sat there for a moment. He didn't know, didn't _understand, _why Burt would say all those things to him.

He sighed and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the Lima Bean.

"One medium drip," he ordered once he arrived. The barista nodded and went to make his coffee, bringing it back a few moments later.

"Where's your friend?" She asked. "You guys always come here together."

Blaine smiled softly and nodded. "He's – He's sick," he said.

The barista nodded in understanding. "Poor thing," she responded. "Tell him I hope he feels better."

"I will," Blaine replied, giving her a small smile. He grabbed his coffee and walked out of the coffee shop, towards his car.

When he got back in, he pulled his phone out of the passenger compartment.

His heart stopped.

He had 7 missed messages.

And 15 missed calls.

All from Burt, Carole, or Finn.

_No, _Blaine thought as he dialed Carole's number. _No._

"Blaine, thank god," Carole picked up on the second ring.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, already starting his car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"It's Kurt, Blaine," Carole said, her voice rising and panicking. "He woke up crying and he was clutching his stomach and throwing up over the side of the bed and – we're going to the hospital and –"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," he told Carole.

"Hurry Blaine," she whispered. "Just hurry."

Blaine hung up and sped out of the parking lot, making his way to the hospital.

Maybe Burt was right.

Maybe he should have realized that Kurt could die.

It was the first time he'd thought those words – _Kurt could die. _And he honestly didn't like them. He didn't like how they sounded, how they sounded _together. _It just wasn't right.

But Blaine knew, deep, deep down that it was the truth.

_Music, _Blaine thought as he felt himself starting to panic, _I need music._ He flipped on the radio and flicked to his favorite station, cringing at the song that was playing.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

Blaine internally swore and flipped to a different station. He couldn't handle listening to that song right now.

He groaned as he made a sharp right hand turn. If something were to happen to Kurt – how would he even go on?

_You would have to,_ Blaine told himself, _If you didn't, Kurt would be disappointed._

He sent a text out to Wes at a red light, telling him that he wasn't going to be able come to Warbler's rehearsal like he'd originally planned.

He got a response shortly after.

_What's wrong? Is it Kurt – Wes_

Blaine turned into the hospital parking lot, making a quick reply to Wes before he got out of the car.

_Yes – Blaine_

Blaine turned off his phone then and shoved it into his pocket, running into the hospital. He didn't know where they would be, so he just went up to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist said cheerfully.

How can she be so cheery? She was working in a hospital. She probably saw thousands of people mourning over lost loved ones, and yet she continued to smile at the world.

"Umm…Hummel?" He asked.

The receptionist nodded and started leafing through some papers. "Oh yes, the poor dear," she said. "You can go wait with his family in the kidney, heart, and lung part of the hospital," she said, her voice filled with sympathy. "It's that way."

He thanked her and went down the hallway she had pointed to.

He remembered making this trek with Finn so many weeks ago, that first time Kurt was in the hospital.

And this time, when he walked past the Pediatric Cancer Center, he stopped for a moment.

Yes, he was still aware of the fact that Kurt was in the hospital and that his whole family was freaking out, but he needed to do this.

He turned the knob on the door and pushed it open, slipping into the room.

There were kids playing on the floor, parents either sitting in chairs or lingering off to the side.

"Hello," the worker greeted him, a clipboard in her hand. "Can I help you find someone?"

"Umm," Blaine's voice went dry. He glanced around for a moment. "No," he eventually said. "I'm sorry, it's just that – my sister –"

The smile the nurse had on her face vanished. "Are you Blaine?" She asked.

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched, and he nodded. "Yeah," he said tentatively. "Umm…"

"I remember you," she said, grabbing his arm. She led him over to a wall on the far side of the room. It was filled with framed pictures. Pictures of children, all with names and dates on plaques below them. The nurse pointed at the one of the pictures towards the middle, and Blaine froze. "She was your sister."

Blaine hadn't seen a picture of Clarke in years, considering that he was rarely at home the only one he had at Dalton was from when she was sick.

But this picture that was framed on the hospital wall – Clarke was healthy. It looked like her school picture from the previous year. Her long black hair was tied with a bow, her cheeks rosy and her hazel eyes shining.

He could feel the lump forming in his throat as he stared at the picture of his sister.

"She was one of my best patients," the nurse said softly, "Always sweet and kind and thanking me for everything."

Blaine nodded and continued to just stare at her picture. "She was," he whispered. "That was just how she was."

"And I remember you," she went on, "That last week, you were by her bedside every day. And when you weren't there, she talked about you constantly. She admired you, Blaine. I hope you know that."

Blaine nodded again and took a shaky breath. "I promised her I'd come back," he whispered, his voice cracking, "And then – she just died."

The nurse sighed and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Blaine," she said. "I saw you at the funeral. I was there. You – It just broke my heart. You were so young."

Blaine brought his hand up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "She was so young," he whispered.

She patted his hair and smiled fondly at him. "You've grown so much," she told him. "She would be so proud of you." She smiled fondly at Blaine. "How are your parents?" She said after a moment. "They were always so nice too."

Blaine laughed roughly to himself. "I really don't know," he said absently. "I go to boarding school now, and I hardly ever go home on weekends. They –" he paused, debating whether or not he should say what he was planning to say next. "They didn't take my coming out very well."

If this news bothered the nurse in anyway, she didn't let on. "That's a shame," she replied, patting his cheek. "Any other parents would be so proud of you."

Blaine took another shaky breath and looked back up at the picture of his sister. He stared at it for a moment longer before turning back to the nurse. "I should probably go," he said, clearing his throat as he heard his voice crack.

The nurse nodded. "Why are you back here anyway?" She asked him.

Blaine sighed again. "It's – It's my boyfriend," he told her, his voice low and quiet. "He's got kidney failure and something happened."

"Oh dear," the nurse responded, her eyes widening. "Is it the Hummel boy?"

So she knew who Kurt was. It must be a pretty big deal if everyone in the hospital knew who he was.

"Yeah," Blaine responded, his voice choking up again.

"Oh Blaine," the nurse cooed. "You should probably go then."

Blaine started panicking again. "Is he okay?" He asked, his voice rising in a few octaves.

"I don't know all the details," she replied, ushering him out of the room. "But you should go."

Blaine nodded and started to trot down the hallway.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned and looked at the nurse from over his shoulder.

"Stay strong," she said, sounding nothing but sincere. "Stay strong for Clarke."

"I will," Blaine whispered, not knowing whether she could hear him or not. "I will."

He turned down the corner and ran towards the proper area of the hospital.

He pushed the door open and froze at the sight in front of him.

Carole was in a chair next to Burt, her face buried in his chest as she sobbed. Burt's eyes were red and his face had an unreadable expression as he stared at the white wall. Finn was off in a corner, holding his phone out in front of him with his thumbs poised to type but not moving.

Blaine didn't know what to do.

He cleared his throat, and Finn looked up at him. His eyes were tired looking, his forehead creased. He waved Blaine over.

Blaine walked over and sat down in the chair next to Finn. "What's going on?" He whispered, not wanting to break the silence. "Where is he? Is he okay? Finn, is he –"

"He's alive," Finn responded, staring at his phone's blank screen. "They did some tests and – it's not good, Blaine."

Blaine felt the lump forming in his throat again. "What do you mean?" He asked, his eyebrows shooting up in concern. "What do you mean it's not good?"

"The tests said that his kidneys had completely failed," Finn responded, still staring absently at his phone. "They're putting him on dialysis right now, but . . . they don't know how long it'll work for."

Blaine took a haggard breath and looked up at Carole and Burt. They were both watching him now, concern written all over their features.

"C'mere, Blaine," Carole said, holding and arm out for him. Blaine got up and walked over to them. Carole tugged on his arm and pulled him down into a hug, wrapping both of her arms around him fiercely. Blaine let out a sob and buried his face in her shoulder. "Shh," she cooed. "You're fine. Kurt's alive, and that's all that matters for now."

_For now. _There was always an extenuating circumstance.

Blaine raised his eyes up slightly and caught Burt's gaze.

The older man looked broken. After all the crap he'd given Blaine about being prepared, it sure as hell didn't look like it worked for him.

Burt nodded and looked down, somehow knowing exactly what Blaine was thinking.

"And, no matter what happens," Carole whispered into his hair, "We're still a family. You're one of us now, Blaine. You're a Hudmel for life."

Blaine smiled weakly at her through his tears, letting out a shaky laugh. "Thank you," he replied, his voice broken. "You have no idea how much that means to me.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Blaine," his mother cooed, wrapping her arms around him and cradling him as he cried. "It'll be okay, Blaine. Everything will be fine."_

_"How can it?" He sobbed. "She's gone."_

_"But she's always with us," his mother replied, rubbing his fluffy hair comfortingly. "And we're still a family. We'll always be a family."_

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Those words his mother promised so many years ago had been broken with one sentence that contained three words. <em>I am gay. <em>Those three tiny words, those six letters had somehow managed to break apart a family even more than it already was.

But, as Carole held him and let Blaine cry into her shoulder, he knew that her promise to Blaine wouldn't be broken.

He had a family now. Not a blood related one, but they still fit the definition of a family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?"

Blaine whipped his head up, his eyes watching as a nurse stepped into the waiting room.

"You're son is stable for now," she said. "But we aren't sure how long the dialysis will last."

Blaine choked back another sob, noticing as Finn tried to secretly wipe a tear away from his eye.

"I suggest you visit with him," she said.

"Thank you," Burt replied. The nurse nodded and walked away.

"We'll go first," Burt said as he helped Carole up. "And then you and Finn can work out what you want to do after."

Blaine nodded and sat back down in the chair next to Finn.

"Hang in there," Blaine said, patting Finn's shoulder.

But he knew that he needed to be telling himself the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you all.<strong>

**But I'm anticipating three more chapter and an epilogue after this one...**

**And I did warn you about the shit hitting the fan this chapter...but I have to say...it only gets worse in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review? Thank you all so much for your previous support and for sticking with me throughout my long drawn out updates. I love and appreciate all of you XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys XD So my goal to have this completely written by the end of Christmas break is definitely going to happen.**

**Now, thank you so much for your support for the last few chapters XD**

**And I was planning on updating this later in the day (my time) but I literally couldn't wait any longer. I wrote this chapter and then wanted to talk to someone about it butthen was like 'wait...no one's read it yet.'**

**So if you want to talk about it, pm me and we'll chat about it, okay?**

**Now prepare yourselves.**

**Okay...this chapter is heartwrenching. It even made me cry while I was writing it.**

**Prepare you're emotions.**

* * *

><p>It felt like Blaine had been waiting for days.<p>

He sat there next to Finn just staring down the hallway where Carole and Burt had walked down.

He needed to see Kurt. Just to verify that he was still there.

"Blaine," Finn's voice cracked from beside him.

Blaine turned to see Finn looking at him in concern.

"Are you scared?" Finn asked.

Blaine nodded. "You have no idea."

Finn sighed. "I just don't understand why we can't get everyone tested," he said with a groan.

Blaine, in all honestly, didn't understand this either. He just didn't know what the big deal was about having it be someone who was related to him. "It's probably got something to do with organ rejection or whatever," Blaine said with a shrug. "Or policy. I'm not sure either."

At that moment, Carole and Burt walked out from the hallway leading to the rooms. "You can go see him now," Carole whispered as she clung to Burt. "He wants to see Blaine now, though. Alone."

Blaine took a deep breath and stood up. Carole patted his hair once and Burt put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. He gave them a weak smile before walking down the hallway.

He turned the corner and stood outside the room for a moment before pushing the door open.

Kurt was lying in the bed, multiple tubes attached to his arms.

"Hi," he said, his voice sounding weak.

Blaine wanted to break down right then and there. But his feet somehow managed to carry him over to the side of the bed, where he dropped down to his knees and rested his head on the mattress.

"Oh, honey," Kurt cooed, patting Blaine's curls.

He didn't add any reassurances though, like he normally would have.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, looking up so that he could meet Kurt's eyes. "I can't live without you. I can't, Kurt." He let out another sob and dropped his head back onto the mattress.

"I know this is hard for you, because of what happened to Clarke –" Kurt started, but Blaine cut him off.

"No, Kurt, this isn't even _about _Clarke anymore," he said, his voice broken. "It's about _you. _I don't want to lose you – not because I've already lost someone, but because it's _you _that I would be losing."

Kurt's eyes were starting to water, but Blaine continued talking. "I love you, Kurt," Blaine breathed, taking Kurt's cold hands into his own. "And I can see is in the future, living in a small Ranch-style house, with dogs running around the backyard and our kids swinging on the swings."

The tears were pouring out of Kurt's eyes now. Blaine kissed his hand gently before he continued. "I can picture our wedding, Kurt. You'd walk down the aisle because you actually have a dad who would walk you down. And," he paused and took a shaky breath. "You would see me waiting for you, and your eyes would light up, like I'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, gripping Blaine's face softly with his weak hands. "I'm so sorry. If – if I don't make it – I'm sorry," he whispered.

Blaine let the tears flow out of his eyes as he leant up and pressed his lips gently to Kurt's, their tears intermingling in a soft, melancholy, salty kiss.

"Wait," Blaine pulled away abruptly, running out of the room. "I have an idea. I'll be right back."

He saw Kurt shoot him an amused look before he was out of the room and running down the hallway, hoping that he was going in the direction of the gift shop.

He apparently was, since he found it in less than three minutes. He quickly scanned the room, finding what he was searching for.

He picked it out immediately, bought it, and ran back to Kurt's room.

Kurt still had the amused expression on his face, his eyes quirking when he saw the gift shop bag in Blaine's hand.

Blaine went back to Kurt's side, and fished around in the bag before pulling out his item.

"I know it's not ideal," Blaine said with a chuckle, "But it's the best I can do for now."

Kurt was still watching him carefully, gasping as Blaine opened the little box to reveal a small metal ring.

"It's cheap, but –" Blaine took Kurt's hand, placed a small kiss on it, and continued. "It's my promise to you. I'll always love you, Kurt, no matter what happens."

Kurt was crying again, reaching out for Blaine and pulling him next to him on the bed. He buried his face in his shoulder and sobbed.

"I know that we may not get much farther than this," Blaine whispered, feeling himself choke up, "But think of it as a kind of what would have happened ring. If – If you do – you know – then it represents everything we would have done. It's our life, wrapped up in a small piece of plastic."

Kurt sobbed again, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "I want to get you one," he said, his voice cracking.

Blaine grinned through his tears and pulled another box out of the bag. "I've got it covered," he said, cocking a smile at Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him and took the ring out of his hands, placing it on Blaine's own finger. "For you," Kurt whispered, kissing his knuckles gently, "If I don't make it, this ring just represents me." Kurt paused and kissed Blaine's forehead gently. "It's everything about me in this one small piece of plastic. And when you look at it, you'll think of me and everything we were, and everything we would have been."

Blaine clutched Kurt's shirt and cried into his shoulder, just letting it all come out.

"Shhh," Kurt cooed into his ear. "I'm here, Blaine. I'm here." He pressed a several kisses to Blaine's face.

Blaine knew that he was falling apart, but he didn't care anymore.

"I love you," Blaine breathed into his neck, choking back another sob. "I love you so much."

He just chanted it over and over again, feeling Kurt's hands rub his arms soothingly.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Blaine barely lifted his head up, just enough to see Finn standing in the door.

"Hi, Finn," Kurt said as he continued to hold Blaine.

Finn gave him a weak smile and walked to the other side of Kurt's bed, dropping to his knees and putting his head on the bed the exact same way Blaine did when he walked into the room.

"Finney," Kurt cooed, patting his hair, using his little name for Finn that he hardly ever used. "Don't be sad."

Finn chuckled weakly and looked up at Kurt and Blaine, whose head was resting on Kurt's chest as he watched Finn.

"I'm scared, Kurt," Finn said with a sob, "We just became a family, and. . ." Finn trailed off, his voice cracking.

"If something does happen to me," Kurt said, his voice soft, "I want you and Blaine to look after each other."

Blaine nodded and buried his head back into Kurt's neck.

"Okay," Finn agreed, nodding vigorously. "I can do that."

"Good," Kurt said, his eyes tearing up again. "I just want my family taken care of."

Family. Kurt had just called him family.

"I love you," he whispered into Kurt's neck, pressing a tender kiss to his pulse point. Kurt smiled softly as he continued patting Finn's head.

"I love you, too," he whispered, grabbing Blaine's hand and rubbing the ring on his finger gently.

The three boys just stayed like that, Kurt's hand on Finn's head and Blaine curled up beside him. They were silent and just soaking up each other's presences, just relishing in their time together.

A nurse walked into the room sometime later. "Boys," she said, a soft smile on her face, "Visiting hours are up."

Blaine nodded and sat up, sliding off of the bed. Finn leant over and hugged Kurt gently, pressing a small kiss to his cheek before leaving the room.

"Come here," Kurt whispered, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him down so that he could reach his face easily. He pressed his lips to Blaine's eagerly, kissing him with as much passion as he could muster.

Blaine kissed him back, his hand coming up and cupping the side of Kurt's face, his thumb rubbing circles on his cheek.

"Come back tomorrow," Kurt whispered once they pulled away, his breath still blowing across Blaine's face.

Blaine nodded and squeezed his hand one more time. "I will," he said. He paused before walking out of the room. "I love you," he said again, knowing that his eyes were glistening with tears once again.

Kurt smiled softly at him, tears pouring out of his eyes. "I love you, too," he whispered, "I always will."

Blaine blew him one last kiss as he walked out of the room, making the slow trudge down the hallway.

The Hummels were just leaving as he entered the waiting room. They each hugged Blaine once before they went out the hospital the short way, whereas Blaine had come in through the main entrance. He denied Carole's request for him to just drive home with them. He really didn't want to leave his car at the hospital overnight.

He hopped into his car and turned the ignition, gripping the steering wheel tight and pulling out of the parking lot.

He drove for about three minutes before he started thinking about everything again.

He might not get to see Kurt tomorrow, he realized.

He might not be able to hold him again.

Or kiss him. Or tell him he loved him.

Kurt may or may not be taking care of Clarke tomorrow.

Blaine tried to think about his life without Kurt, and he honestly couldn't. But, as he told Kurt earlier, his future _with _Kurt was one of the most vivid things in his mind.

Positive Blaine had vanished. Now only hopeful Blaine remained.

Blaine felt the tears prickling in his eyes. He brought his hand up to wipe them out, letting out a choked sob as he did so.

And in that moment, there was a huge flash of light and the blaring of a horn.

The sound of metal cutting through metal pierced through the air.

Glass shattered and tires screeched.

Someone was yelling, maybe even talking to him, but he couldn't register anything.

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't hurt me.<strong>

**Please.**

**I love you.**

**I value life.**

**And this has been part of my plot from the beginning. It was actually in my head before the actual ending was.**

**Next chapter's already written, btw. And it's longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**Review please? Even if you're super angry with me...you can put your anger into a review... ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Updating again today because of reasons.**

**And becuase of everyone's incessant begging.**

**And becausethe last chapter pretty much killed everyone.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was confused.<p>

Everything was white, and yet nothing blended together.

He groaned and stood up, stretching his arms out and feeling nothing. No tug of muscles, no stiffness, no soreness. Nothing.

He looked around, searching for something that could give him a hint as to what was going on.

But there wasn't anything except for the white objects that somehow stood out amongst all the other white objects.

Blaine didn't know what happened. All he knew was that a semi-truck had run into him. And after that, everything was a blur of black.

_Am I dead?_

Blaine sat back down. If he had been hit by a semi, he would be in the hospital, wouldn't he?

"You're not in heaven, if that's what you're wondering," a voice said off to his right.

Blaine's head whizzed around, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

Clarke. Her long, straight black hair was down to her waist, her hazel eyes glowing and her cheeks rosy. She looked just like she did in that picture at the hospital.

So he wasn't dead, but where he was definitely wasn't earth.

"And, since I can see the gears still going in your head, I'll tell you now that this is all in your head."

Blaine nodded but couldn't speak. He didn't know what was going on, but, even though this apparently was all in his head, Clarke was still standing in front of him. She looked so _real._

"Clarke," he breathed.

Clarke chuckled and ran up to Blaine, wrapping her arms around her brother.

"Oh god," Blaine whispered as his sister buried her head into his stomach. "I've missed you so much."

"I know," she said back, patting his arm. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Where is here, anyway?" Blaine asked, looking around again.

"It's like – the in between, I guess," she said with a shrug. "It's where you're going to decide whether you live or die."

Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at her in alarm. "What?"

"Not everyone gets this choice," Clarke told him. "I didn't."

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath.

"However," she went on, "I'm not giving you a choice."

Blaine looked up at her in alarm. "What do you mean?"

"I'm making you go back," she told him. "If you have a choice, I'm not letting you stay here."

"But, Kurt –"

"Blaine, you're going back to life," Clarke said, her voice stern.

"But if Kurt dies, then I'd be with him –"

Clarke let out a small chuckle. "Trust me, Blaine," she said, wrapping her arms back around him. "You're going to want to go back."

"What if Kurt dies? Then I would have –"

"Please, Blaine," Clarke whispered, "For me. Make me a promise that you'll live."

Blaine took a deep breath. After everything that had happened, his broken promise to Clarke all those years ago, he could say no. "I promise," he replied.

"Good," she said, smiling. "I don't think you'll regret it."

* * *

><p>Blaine inhaled sharply, a sharp pain in his chest. "Ow," he muttered. "Hurts."<p>

"I know," a voice said in his ear. "We're almost at the hospital, honey. Just hang in there." He could tell that whoever was talking was relieved that he was conscious.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice strained and it felt as if he couldn't catch his breath.

"You were hit by a semi head on," the voice explained. "You're lucky you survived. You weren't breathing when we got to you, but we got you to come back around."

That would explain the strange dream – or whatever it was.

"But you're bleeding a lot, and we think one of your lungs collapsed," the voice continued. "You're going to need emergency surgery."

Blaine nodded. "Hurts," he mumbled again, gasping.

"Just try not to move," the voice said.

Blaine let out a small chuckle, even though this clearly wasn't the time for it. "I was just at the hospital visiting my boyfriend," Blaine said, "He's dying, they think."

"I know, I know who you are," the voice said, "We talked earlier."

"You're that nurse," Blaine gasped in pain again.

"Yeah, honey, I am."

Blaine was about to respond when he faded back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Stable . . . lung . . . bleeding . . . emergency surgery."<p>

Blaine groaned and tried to move, but he couldn't feel anything. Well, he could, but what he could feel was only pain.

"Blaine," someone cried from beside him, placing their hand on his head and brushing the hair out of his face.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the bright lights. Once everything came into focus, he opened his mouth to talk but found his throat too dry. "Water," he rasped.

A glass was placed into his hand, the hand of the person beside him guiding it up to his lips and helping him take a sip.

Once the water was placed back onto the bedside, he focused on the person next to him. Carole was at his side, her features worn and her eyes red.

Blaine knew it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. Her son was in the hospital, and yet she was at _his _side.

"Kurt," Blaine rasped, his voice still hoarse. "You need to be with Kurt."

Carole chuckled and patted his hair fondly. "He's fine, for now," Carole said, smiling weakly at him. "You're actually in worse condition than he is right now."

Blaine groaned and tried to sit up, wincing and hissing slightly at the pain.

"You need to sit still," Carole informed him, pushing him back down gently. "They had to do an emergency surgery to fix your punctured lung, but you still need a blood transfusion."

Blaine groaned again and shut his eyes. "Does Kurt know?" He whispered, trying not to move his chest at all. Now that Carole had brought it up, he realized that his chest was _killing _him.

"Yes," she said tentatively. "He's worried sick."

"He shouldn't be," Blaine whimpered, the pain trying to completely take him over, "It'll – only make him worse." Blaine gasped and clutched his hands together, trying to get the pain to stop.

"The nurse will be back soon," Carole reassured him. "Just hang in there. They were expecting you to wake up soon."

True to Carole's word, a nurse walked in a few moments later. "All right," she said, making her way over to Blaine, "How long has he been awake?"

"About fifteen minutes," Carole told her. "He's in a lot of pain though."

"Understandable," the nurse responded, checking some papers next to Blaine. "Alright, Blaine, we've got your blood donor giving blood right now, so we should be getting it into you in a few minutes," she told Blaine. "You're lucky we had an AB negative donor in the building. You need a lot of blood, and we're extremely short on that type this year."

Blaine nodded and whimpered again, his head feeling more lightheaded. "Don't feel good," he muttered. "Head's dizzy."

Carole shot the nurse a panicked look, who nodded in understanding. "I'll see if they can move it along quicker," she said, gathering up her things.

Blaine wasn't sure what was happening. All he could think was that his head was spinning and that he was in pain _everywhere. _

But somehow, even through all his pain, something clicked in Blaine's head.

"Wait," he rasped, causing the nurse to turn around abruptly. "My blood type's AB negative?"

The nurse nodded and looked at her papers again. "Yes," she said, a confused look on her face. "It's the most rare blood type, and we're currently extremely low on stock for anything related to that blood type and –"

"Kurt's AB negative," Blaine breathed, completely ignoring the pain stabbing in his chest. "Kurt – he needs a kidney and he's dying and –" Blaine turned to Carole, his eyes panicked, feeling the hysteria settle in. "Carole, I could give him a kidney. I could –"

"Blaine," she said, sympathy in her strained voice, "You're not family."

Blaine looked back up at the nurse, who was looking at him in sympathy. "Please," he cried, feeling the tears welling in his eyes. "He needs kidney, and he's dying and – and if he doesn't get one he'll _die."_

"Blaine," Carole cooed, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "Calm down."

"I could save him, Carole," Blaine tried to yell, but he couldn't get enough energy to. "And now if he dies, when I know I could have done something, I'll – I won't –"

The nurse sighed and walked further back into the room. "Technically," she said slowly, staring at the pair. "If he can sign up as a donor and request that his kidney be given to a teenager, we could make it happen," the nurse said slowly. "If I'm right, Kurt's the only teenager in the hospital with kidney failure, so . . ."

Blaine looked up at Carole with wide eyes. "Carole, please," Blaine pleaded. "Please. It'll save Kurt."

Carole sighed and took her phone out of her pocket. She didn't respond to Blaine, instead dialing a number on her phone and holding it up to her ear.

"Burt," she said. "Can you come to Blaine's room? He has something he wants to do."

Burt must have agreed, because Carole hung up her phone a second later. "If you really want to do this, Blaine," she said, "I'm not going to stop you."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, all of the pain and dizziness hitting him again.

The nurse must have noticed. "I'm going to go get the blood transfusion going," she said, "I'll bring back the donor card, too."

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing and on just staying conscious.

"Is he awake?" Blaine heard Burt's voice say from somewhere in the room.

"I think so," Carole whispered, and Blaine could practically feel her eyes boring into him. "Burt he – he's the same blood type as Kurt. And he wants to give Kurt one of his kidneys."

"He wants to do what?" Burt asked, his voice rising. "The kid almost _died _and he's still worrying about Kurt?"

Carole must have nodded, because Burt let out a sigh. "Well if this is what he wants, I'm not going to stop him," Burt muttered after a moment. "Besides, he wouldn't let us anyway. He's stubborn like that."

"I'm right here," Blaine muttered, wincing slightly at the pain in his chest.

Burt chuckled and must have come to Blaine's side, because his voice was now directly in Kurt's ear. "I hope you don't feel like you have to do this, Blaine," he said, "Because you don't."

"But that's the thing, Mr. Hummel," Blaine breathed, and suddenly he was reminded of the cheap metal ring on his finger. He felt it with his hand for a moment, cringing at what he assumed was dried blood on it. "I do have to."

Burt collapsed back into the chair, pressing his face into his hands. "Like I said," Burt whispered, "I'm not going to stop you."

The three of them didn't talk, all remaining silent as Blaine focused on trying to breathe without causing him any excess pain.

"Okay," the nurse's voice sounded. "I'm just going to do your transfusion here. I've got the donor card for you to fill out first."

Blaine nodded vigorously, ignoring the pain and practically grabbing the card and the pen out of the nurse's hand. He scribbled his information down quickly, circling the word 'teenager' multiple times.

_I've got you, Kurt, _Blaine thought as he signed his signature, _I said I would take care of you. _

"Now, if we could just have one of your parents sign it," the nurse went on, taking the completed card from him.

Everyone in the room visibly froze.

"Umm – what?" Blaine stammered, his eyes widening. No, she was just kidding. It was fine.

"Well, you're still a minor," she explained slowly, "You need parental consent before you can donate an organ."

"Can I just sign it?" Burt asked, his voice strained. "He – he's not on speaking terms with his parents."

"Are you related to him?" The nurse asked him. "Because the only other person who can sign it would be immediate family."

"Yes," Burt replied instantly, no hesitation in his voice. "I'm his uncle."

The nurse nodded and handed him the card. Burt signed it quickly, avoiding his wife's eyes as he handed it back to the nurse. "Thank you," she said. "I'll set up your transfusion and then I'll go give this to the front desk and they'll schedule a time."

She poked him with another needle and gave the bag of blood a small squeeze before walking out of the room.

Blaine cringed at the warmth spreading throughout his arm, but he turned to look at Burt.

"Why did you lie?" He asked him, his voice weak and wavering. His head was starting to feel normal again, and all he really wanted to do was sleep.

"You're saving my kids life," Burt grunted. "Honestly, I think I could handle one lie."

Blaine rested his head back onto the pillow and shut his eyes. He felt so much more relaxed. Kurt was going to be fine.

Because of Blaine.

And that dream of Clarke he'd had after the accident made so much more sense to him now.

He was glad she made him come back.

He was going to get to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. He'd be able to make his promise rings real, and even turn them into engagement ones someday.

They'd exchange their vows, they'd get married and buy a house.

They'd get a dog, and have kids.

Then they'd grow old together.

Blaine could feel the tears welling in his eyes. But there was still something he wanted to do.

"Burt," he said, opening his eyes to meet the older man's. "I want to tell Kurt that I'm giving him his kidney."

Burt nodded and left the room, mumbling something about talking to a nurse and seeing if he could bring Kurt down here.

Carole stayed by his side, holding his hand gently as the new blood continued to flow into his body.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered, and he felt a tear drip onto his hand. "I'm so proud of you, Blaine."

"I'm doing this because I love him and don't want to live without him," Blaine responded, his voice sounding tired. "And I know that Clarke would have wanted me to."

Carole raised his hand up and pressed her lips against it gently. "We love you, Blaine," she said softly¸ her voice breaking softly. "We really do. I hope you know that."

"I do," Blaine murmured. "I do."

Carole sighed and the two remained silent until the sound of wheels and footsteps could be heard entering the room.

"Oh my god."

Blaine opened his eyes at the gasp, watching as Burt wheeled his wheelchair over to Blaine's bed. He held his hand out for Carole, who took it and walked out of the room with him, shutting the door behind them.

"Blaine," Kurt scolded, swatting his arm gently before taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, rubbing Kurt's hand with his thumb. "I didn't mean to get hit by a semi."

Kurt laughed, but Blaine heard him choke back a sob.

"They came and told me while you were having your surgery," he whispered, his voice cracking. "And, at that time, they weren't sure if you were going to make it."

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed heavily, wincing at the pain in his chest. He was about to respond when the nurse came in and undid the tube from his arm, removing the now empty bag of blood. She nodded once at Kurt, smiling at little before exiting the room.

"I thought I'd lost you," Kurt whispered once she was gone. "But then I thought that I'd probably see you soon."

Blaine opened his eyes and attempted to sit up, wincing. Kurt smiled softly at him and pushed him back down. "No," he said, "Stay where you are."

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, gathering his hands in his own. "You're going to be fine."

"You keep saying that, Blaine, but you can't know for sure," Kurt said with a sigh. "The doctors are skeptical. I can tell."

"No, Kurt," Blaine knew that his eyes were shining. "I _know _that you're going to be fine."

"You can't know that," Kurt whispered.

Blaine grinned at him, a genuine smile. He hadn't smiled like that since the day he found out about Kurt's diagnosis. "I have the same blood type as you, Kurt," Blaine breathed, watching as realization lit up in Kurt's eyes. "I'm giving you a kidney."

Kurt's mouth dropped, his eyes shining with fresh tears. "You're – what?"

"I'm saving you're life," Blaine whispered, gripping Kurt's hands tighter.

And Kurt broke down. He rested his head on Blaine's mattress and sobbed, gripping his hand tightly. "Ohmigod, Blaine," he sobbed. "I love you so much, Blaine. You have no idea."

"I'm doing this because I love you too," Blaine whispered, stroking his boyfriend's hair. "Kurt, I'd do _anything _for you."

"Obviously," Kurt snorted as he lifted his head up and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "You're giving me one of your kidneys."

Blaine grinned at him, a mischievous glint forming in his eyes. "And just think," he grinned wickedly. "Now a part of me will always be inside you."

"Blaine," Kurt laughed and hit his shoulder lightly. "Now is definitely not the time for innuendos."

"Then what is now the time for?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kisses," Kurt breathed before leaning over and pressing soft kisses to Blaine's lips.

Blaine responded instantly, trying to kiss Kurt back as much as he could without moving. He raised one hand to cup Kurt's face, Kurt kissing his lips hard, both of them putting all of their emotions into the one action.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt whispered, his hands entangling themselves into Blaine's hair. "Thank you for saving my life."

Blaine didn't respond, instead pressing his lips to Kurt's even firmer.

The two stayed like that, softly – or not so softly – kissing, hands roaming over one another's face.

Someone knocked on the door, and Kurt pulled away. Blaine grinned as he watched the blush creep across Kurt's face.

"Sorry to interrupt," Burt said, "But they want you back, Kurt. And the nurse is coming back in a minute to take Blaine into the operating room."

Blaine grinned at Kurt, winking at him once before Burt wheeled him out.

"Alright, sweetie," the nurse said as she walked in a few moments later. "Are you ready for this?"

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes again. "Yes," he breathed. "I think I've been waiting for something like this to happen."

The nurse smiled sweetly at him and eased him into a wheel chair. Carole squeezed his hand once as he was wheeled past her, her eyes shining with tears and a small, proud smile playing on her lips.

Blaine didn't feel helpless anymore. That sense of dread, of hopelessness, the one that made him feel like he was useless – it was gone.

Because Blaine was saving Kurt. It was what he had wanted to do since he first found out – except he never thought that he would ever be able to.

It wasn't completely out of his control.

The nurse turned a corner and pushed open a set of doors, revealing a metal table with a series of doctors clad in blue masks, all of their eyes crinkled into what Blaine knew was a smile.

No, Blaine wasn't helpless anymore.

They eased him onto the operating table, Blaine only vaguely aware of the fact that the doctor was informing him that they were going to put the gas mask on him now.

Blaine knew that, on some level, this _would _affect their relationship. But he also knew that it could only make them stronger.

The gas mask was lowered onto his face, and as Blaine faded into unconsciousness, he saw Kurt's face.

_I love you, _he thought, and then everything was black again.

Except this time, the black didn't bring him dread.

No, it brought him relief.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about the last chapter. I couldn't resist though.<strong>

**I hope this makes up for it :)**

**And you all thougth Blaine was going to die...Please. I couldn't kill Blaine.**

**Well actually...that's what alternate endings are for...**

**So one more chapter and an epilogue...And i'm thinking about doing an alternate ending...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review please :) I love hearing your thoughts about his story. And would you be interested in the alternate ending or would you just want it left where it is?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, this is the final chapter before the epilogue.**

**Welp.**

**I'm getting sad. This was my first WIP and it's almost over.**

**I hope you all enjoyed last chapter and forgave me for the previous one...**

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know how long he was out for.<p>

He groaned as he came back to reality, feeling the stabbing pain not only in his chest now, but also his side.

_But the pain in your side saved Kurt._

Blaine smiled and opened his eyes, squinting at the lights.

"Blaine," Carole cooed, moving to sit beside his bed.

Blaine just smiled at her.

"I'm so proud of you," she murmured. "You did a great thing, honey. You saved someone's life."

"I saved Kurt's life," Blaine whispered, trying not to focus on the pain. "Not just someone."

Carole grinned at him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'll get the nurse in here to get you some painkillers," she said. "Hang tight."

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes again. He didn't really feel any different besides the pain.

But just the fact that a part of him would be inside Kurt – would be keeping Kurt alive . . . Blaine couldn't even begin to describe the extent of what that thought made him feel.

He wondered if Kurt was receiving his kidney right now, or if he already had. Blaine didn't know what time it was, let alone the day. For all he knew, he could have been unconscious for a week.

Carole and the nurse came back into the room a few minutes later.

"How are you feeling, Blaine?" The nurse asked as she checked some of his monitors.

"Alright," Blaine said, attempting to sit up. He winced and lay back down. "I'm really sore though."

"Well you did have two surgeries within 48 hours," the nurse said with a chuckle. "That's completely understandable." She attached another bag to one of Blaine's tubes. "I'm giving you some more pain meds, so you should be out again in fifteen minutes."

Blaine nodded. "Kurt," he said, turning to look at the nurse, "Is he – Did he –"

"He's in surgery right now," she told him, patting his head gently and smiling fondly. "You did a great thing, kid."

Blaine grinned at her. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"As long as his body doesn't reject the organ," the nurse explained. "Which it shouldn't, since you're around the same age. Body's take organs around the same age as their own easier than older ones."

Blaine nodded again and felt a wave of relief wash over him, whether from the meds or from the fact that Kurt was going to survive, he didn't know.

"He should be out of surgery in forty minutes, if you want to head down there," the nurse told Carole. "And he'll probably be awake by the time you wake up again, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and nodded again as he felt his eyelids drop. "Mmkay," he mumbled, "I want to see him."

"I know you do, honey," Carole soothed as he drifted back off to sleep. "Sleep now, Blaine. Rest."

Blaine sighed and let his eyes drop closed, knowing that a small smile was still on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Blaine."<p>

Blaine moaned and turned his head slightly, swatting the voice away.

"Blaine, wake up, god dammit. We didn't drive all the way to Lima to watch you sleep."

Blaine groaned again and put his hands over his ears. "G'way," he mumbled, not opening his eyes. "Need to sleep."

"Anderson, you better wake up right this minute," the voice went on. "I mean it."

Blaine cracked his eyes, watching as the people sitting beside him came into focus. "Wes," Blaine groaned. "Don't you know not to wake up a patient?"

"Well, yeah, but you scared the freaking shit out of us, Blaine," Wes said, slapping his arm gently. "I mean, you're not at Dalton all week, and then we hear from the headmaster that you got in a car accident yesterday and that you needed emergency surgery."

"Sorry," Blaine muttered, squinting at the bright light. "It's not like I purposefully ran into the semi."

"And _then," _David continued on, "We hear from Finn that you went back into surgery to have your kidney removed."

"Now, darling Blaine Anderson," Wes said, quirking an eyebrow at Blaine. "Care to explain _why _you were having your kidney removed? We didn't quite get all the details."

But Blaine could tell that they knew why by the light glint in his friend's eyes. "You guys know why," he said. "If you didn't, you'd probably be at Kurt's deathbed by now."

Wes shook his head fondly and rolled his eyes. "I hope you realize now that if your kidney fails, you're screwed," he said with a chuckle.

Blaine laughed and waved his hand. "Whatever," he said. "I needed to do this."

"We know," David responded. "You would have gone insane if you didn't."

"I was already going insane," Blaine said with a chuckle. "I'm not sure if it could have gotten any worse."

Wes smiled and patted Blaine's head. "Well, get better soon," he said. "We need you back in rehearsal."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't know what the recovery time for this is," he replied. "I did have two surgeries, after all."

Wes nodded and glanced at his watch. "We'd better be going," he said. "School and all."

"What time is it anyway?" Blaine asked.

"It's one thirty," David told him, standing up. "We came to visit you during lunch."

Blaine nodded and the two said goodbye before walking out of the room.

Blaine still ached everywhere, but it wasn't nearly as sharp as before. He just felt sort of numb, but anything was better than being in pain.

He wanted to know where Kurt was – if he was out of surgery yet, if he was alright, if his body accepted his kidney.

But mostly, he just wanted to _see _Kurt. He wanted to see him whole and healthy. He wanted to hold him close and whisper how much he loved him in his ear without having to worry about Kurt dying within the next few days.

They could make love without being so tentative, Blaine not being afraid to hurt Kurt.

Kurt's stamina would come back.

He'd start eating properly again.

Everything would go back to the way it was before.

Except everything would be different.

Blaine knew that they would be closer now – how could they not after Blaine saved Kurt's life?

They'd probably be inseparable for the first few months, but since they had both come so close to losing each other, that was completely understandable.

Blaine really just wanted to hold Kurt forever, never letting him go. He wanted Kurt happy, whole, and healthy in his arms, curled up against his chest.

He could now truly say that a part of him would always be with Kurt. If he ever had to leave for a few days, he could leave a note saying that said 'Take care of my kidney, I left it with you,' instead of heart.

Yes, it was cheesy, but that was Blaine.

And Blaine had honestly thought that he wouldn't get to share his cheesiness with Kurt for much longer. He – and everyone else – had believed that Kurt wasn't going to make it.

But Kurt _did _make it. Because of Blaine.

Blaine kind of felt like a hero.

But, more than that, he felt like a really good boyfriend.

And he could imagine Clarke smiling down at him in approval, saying something like "I told you staying would be a good idea."

Blaine chuckled to himself, staring up at the hospital ceiling. She always was smarter than him, even as a nine year old.

"Blaine?"

Blaine froze. He knew that voice.

His mother walked into the room. She was clutching her purse in front of her anxiously, her eyes not exactly meeting Blaine's.

"Mom," he said, his voice tight. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone named Carole called me," she explained as she sat in one of the chairs. "She told me you were in an accident."

Blaine nodded and looked down at his lap. "I was hit by a semi."

The woman shook her head and looked at him. "She also told me that you donated a kidney."

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wincing at how greasy it felt. "Yeah," he told her, "I did."

His mother didn't respond right away. She sat there and just watched him, Blaine looking everywhere but at her.

"Who did you give it to?"

Blaine felt his throat tighten. There was no way this was going to go over well.

"Kurt," Blaine said a few moments later.

"Oh," her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're friend?"

"Boyfriend," Blaine corrected her, now staring directly at her and narrowing his eyes. "He was dying and they didn't have a donor available."

His mother cringed as he said 'boyfriend,' but she didn't say anything about it.

"That was very brave of you," she told him. "I'm proud of you."

Blaine felt his throat choke up and the tears well in his eyes. His parent's hadn't said that to him since he came out to them.

"Where's Dad?" Blaine asked.

His mother sighed and looked down at her hands. "I left him," she whispered. "When we – when we heard you were in an accident, he refused to come see you. So we got into an argument and he said that if I came to visit you that we were over."

"So you chose me – over Dad?" Blaine stammered, his eyes wide.

His mother nodded. "You told me a while ago that I shouldn't just go along with what he said," she told him. "And I think that finally sunk in."

Blaine looked back down at his hands, trying to absorb everything that had happened.

"I didn't want to lose both of my children," his mother whispered a moment later. "And I knew that if I didn't come and visit you, I would have lost you. I almost did lose you. When they told me you almost died – I almost collapsed right then and there."

"I miss her too, you know," Blaine responded softly.

"I know you do," his mother got up and sat in the chair directly beside his bed. She grabbed his hand tentatively in her own. "I think her death was harder on you than it was on us."

Blaine nodded and looked down at their hands. The two remained silent after that, each knowing that they didn't need to say anything else.

Things between them weren't perfect, but they were better.

"Blaine, Kurt's out of –" Carole walked into the room, stopping and smiling when she noticed his mother. "Mrs. Anderson, I'm presuming?"

She nodded. "Are you Kurt's mother?" She asked, standing up and holding her hand out for Carole.

Carole nodded as she shook her hand. "You're son saved his life," she said simply.

"I know," Blaine's mother smiled sweetly at her, glancing back over her shoulder at Blaine. "And we're working things out."

Blaine nodded as Carole looked over at him.

"But I think I should be thanking you," his mother went on. "You were more of a mother to Blaine than I ever was."

The two women continued talking, but Blaine zoned out. He really, _really _wanted to know what was going on with Kurt now. If Carole was by his side, than that meant that he _must _be out of surgery.

"Alright," he heard his mother say about ten minutes later. "I better get going. I need to find an apartment where I can live for a while."

Blaine nodded and his mother walked over to his side, cupping his cheek with her hand. "I'm proud of you," she said again. "We'll keep in touch, alright?"

Blaine nodded again and she walked out of the room.

"Carole," he rushed as soon as she shut the door behind her. "Kurt – is he okay? Is he out of surgery? God, did he –"

"He's fine," Carole assured him, patting his shoulder soothingly. "His body accepted your kidney perfectly, and he's back in his room sleeping right now."

"When is he going to wake up?" Blaine asked her, trying to sit up but struggling.

"No, stay down," Carole instructed him. "They said in maybe half an hour or so."

"I want to see him," Blaine told her, his eyes shining. "I want to see him, Carole."

"I don't know how that's gonna work," she said with a chuckle. "You're both pretty laid up right now."

I could probably get into a wheel chair," Blaine stated. He tried to sit up again but winced. "Maybe not," he added a moment later.

"Just relax, Blaine," Carole said, pushing him back down. "We'll figure something out. He's probably not in as bad of shape, considering he just had the one surgery."

Blaine nodded and relaxed again. He was going to see Kurt healthy. He was going to be able to hold him without worrying about breaking him.

"Go back to sleep, Blaine," Carole instructed him. "I'll wake you when wakes up."

"Okay," Blaine muttered before shutting his eyes and dozing back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Blaine," someone was whispering in his ear. "Blaine."<p>

"Not again, Wes," Blaine muttered. "Just let me sleep."

The person chuckled softly before jostling his shoulder gently. "Blaine, it's not Wes."

"Lies," Blaine muttered before attempting to roll over, wincing in the process. "See what you've done? I can't get away from you."

The person laughed again, this time loud and full.

Blaine's eyes shot open. He knew that laugh.

"Kurt," he sighed in relief, trying to sit up and failing again.

"Stay down," Kurt said. "Carole says you're in worse condition than me. Which is completely understandable, considering you were practically mauled by a semi."

Kurt was in a wheelchair, a bag attached to his arm. It looked as if they'd been left alone in the room, something which Blaine was grateful for.

But Kurt looked _healthy. _His skin wasn't pale anymore, and the rosy tint was back in his cheeks.

"C'mere," Blaine muttered, scooting over in his bed to make room for Kurt.

Kurt slowly stood up, gripping to Blaine's bed for support, and climbed in next to Blaine. Blaine covered him with the covers, smiling as Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You saved my life, Blaine," Kurt whispered, his blue eyes staring intently into Blaine's hazel ones. "I honestly cannot thank you enough."

Blaine brought his hand up and cupped Kurt's face. "You don't have to thank me," he murmured, his eyes boring into Kurt's. "I'd do anything to save you, Kurt. It's kind of a package deal with me."

Kurt smiled at him sweetly, his hand rubbing circles on Blaine's arm. "We probably have matching scars," he said a moment later.

Blaine grinned and maneuvered a little, gently pulling up his shirt. Kurt smiled at him and rolled his eyes at Blaine's eagerness before doing the same. Kurt hesitantly reached out his hand and touched the skin around Blaine's incision, careful not to actually touch it.

"Although I have one more than you," Blaine said with a chuckle. "But that one hurts a lot more."

Kurt smiled at him in sympathy, running a hand through his curly hair playfully. "That one wasn't my fault," he informed Blaine. "You just need to drive more carefully."

"I'm sorry I was upset," Blaine scoffed. "And, hey, this wasn't your _fault, _Kurt. I wanted to do this – No, I _needed _to do this for you."

"You didn't need to do anything for me," Kurt responded, looking down at their entwined hands.

"Well, let me rephrase then," Blaine said with a grin. "I did this for me because I'm selfish and I didn't want to have to live without you."

Kurt smiled at him softly and rubbed his thumb against the ring on Blaine's hand. "I love you," he whispered softly. "And not just because you gave me your kidney."

"I love you too," Blaine replied, a small smirk on his face. "And not just because you have my kidney. You need to take care of him, by the way. Chester likes lots of love and nourishment."

Kurt snorted and buried his head into Blaine's shoulder. "You would name you're kidney," he said with a laugh.

"This one," Blaine said as he pointed to his own side, "Is Lucinda."

"Lucinda and Chester," Kurt chuckled. "You're something else, Blaine."

"So are you," Blaine whispered into his ear. "There's no way I'd ever find someone else like you." Blaine paused to take a shaky breath. He didn't know why he was crying. Kurt was happy and healthy in front of him, and Blaine was _still _crying.

But he knew they were tears of joy.

"You're one of a kind, Kurt," Blaine breathed.

Kurt, seeming to not be able to handle it anymore, leant in and crashed his lips to Blaine's.

The kiss was everything but chaste and gentle. It was filled with so much love, so much passion, so much longing and lust. Their lips moved together sloppily, their breathing becoming haggard and their eyes shutting. Kurt's hands stayed on Blaine's shoulder, somehow being careful and remembering not to jostle him too much.

Blaine's hand cupped Kurt's cheek, pulling his face even closer to his as he continued to kiss his boyfriend.

"God," Kurt breathed as Blaine's lips trailed down his neck. "If we both hadn't had surgery this morning, we'd _so _be doing more than this by now."

Blaine chuckled and reattached his lips to Kurt's. "It'll be the first thing we do once we can go home," Blaine mumbled against his lips. "The very first thing."

"Good," Kurt breathed into Blaine's mouth. "Although it'll have to be even more gentle than the last time."

"Don't worry, babe," Blaine muttered. "It's all under control."

They ceased their talking and continued to just kiss each other, every kiss, every _touch _sending a spark through them, reminding the other that they really were there, really were _alive._

"How did we get so lucky?" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's mouth a moment later.

"Dunno," Blaine responded, moving his lips down Kurt's jaw. "But are you really complaining?"

"No," Kurt breathed, leaning his neck back to give Kurt more access. "God no. I sometimes just feel like the luckiest god damn kid on the planet."

Blaine nodded in understanding, smiling as Kurt guided his mouth back up to his own.

And, once again, Blaine found himself making out with Kurt in a hospital bed.

Except this time, Kurt wasn't getting worse. No, he was recovering. And Blaine was the one who had made that recovery possible.

"I'm in love with you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine whispered as Kurt pressed small close-mouthed kisses to his lips.

"Well, that's a relief," Kurt said with a chuckle. "Because I'm kind of in love with you too."

They continued on kissing, they're arms wrapped loosely around each other, not caring about the time or about who could walk in at any moment.

There was a knock on the door sometime later. Kurt pulled away from Blaine's face, blushing slightly but making no intention to get off the bed.

Burt and Finn stuck their heads in, Finn instantly covering his eyes. "Is it safe?" He whispered to Burt.

Burt nodded and rolled his eyes at the lanky boy before opening the door more and walking in.

"How you feeling, bud?" He asked, looking at Blaine and sitting in the seat next to Blaine's bed.

"Kind of sore," he said, "And my chest hurts." But he was grinning and staring at Kurt the whole time, looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Which he was, of course.

Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's face.

"Thank you, Blaine," Burt said after a moment of watching the two. "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time."

Blaine was about to tell him to not worry about it when Kurt lifted his head up slightly and glared at his father. "What were you giving Blaine a hard time about?" He demanded.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said, kissing his temple. "It's not a big deal anymore."

"I'll find out someday," Kurt grinned, leaning into Blaine's touch.

"Someday, in the far, far future."

Finn was still standing awkwardly by the door, but he slowly came and kneeled beside Blaine's bed. "I – I'm glad your both okay," he told them a moment later. "You're both kind of like my baby brothers."

Blaine chuckled and patted Finn's hair fondly, Kurt reaching over Blaine's body to do the same.

"The nurse said you two should be good to leave in at most forty-eight hours," Burt told them. "I'm assuming you'll be coming back with us, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. "I don't think my mother's quite ready to establish our relationship on that level yet," he said.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him. "Your mother?" He mouthed.

"I'll tell you later," Blaine whispered in his ear before turning back to Burt.

Burt, however, was staring at Kurt and Blaine's left hands.

The rings.

_Crap. _

"Are those –"

"They're not engagement rings, sir," Blaine rushed out. "They're just cheap rings I bought at the gift shop. Just – you know, a precaution." Blaine blushed and looked down. "I should have asked you, but I wasn't thinking and I didn't know how much time Kurt had and –"

"It's fine, Blaine," Burt grunted. "Just promise you'll ask me before you ask him to marry you?"

"I promise, sir," Blaine nodded quickly. "I do respect that tradition, no matter how untraditional our relationship is."

Burt laughed and shook his head fondly. "You're something else, Blaine," he said, standing up and stretching his arms. That was the same phrase Kurt had said before, and yet somehow it had the same exact meaning when coming from his father. "I'm glad Kurt found you."

"I'm right here, you know," Kurt muttered into Blaine's neck.

Burt chuckled and gestured for Finn to follow him. "We'll be back once visiting hours are over to take you back, Kurt," Burt told him. Kurt nodded, and the two walked out of the room.

"Do you want me to buy real rings once we're out of here?" Blaine asked Kurt a moment later.

"No," Kurt responded immediately. "I like these ones. They're very us."

Blaine nodded and nuzzled Kurt's neck. "Our engagement rings will be real, though," he said seriously.

"Oh, they better be," Kurt laughed. "And it had better be extra nice to make up for this piece of plastic."

Blaine's eyes widened, even though he knew Kurt was kidding. "But you just said –"

"I'm joking, Blaine," Kurt said, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. "Anything you give me is fine. Because it's from you."

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend, just staring at the pure beauty of him.

Everything had changed in the past few days.

And yet, nothing had changed since the very beginning, since they first met each other on that staircase.

Blaine always knew that they were going to end up together. And, even if Kurt had died, a part of him would have always been with Blaine.

Because someone like Kurt isn't easily forgettable.

Someone like Kurt could never be forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. I'm tearing up a little.<strong>

**I hope all loose ends were tied up nicely :)**

**So I'm still planning on writing that alternate ending XD I have one for sure, and then I may do another one...**

**Unless you guys don't want to read the alternate endings. Then I won't bother posting them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Only the epilogue remains. And I think you'll all like it XD**

**Review please :) I love all the support you guys have given me - boththe ones who have been with me since the very beginning and those new readers. YOu all make my life something else. You're all special and I love you all :) I'll see you in the epilogue XD (to be posted on Christmas, if i have time to get it written)**


	21. Epilogue

_3 years later_

"Blaine, could you drive any slower?"

Blaine groaned and glared at his boyfriend for the millionth time in the last ten minutes. "There is a speed limit, Kurt," Blaine said slowly.

Kurt sighed and rested his head back on the headrest, closing his eyes. "Well I'm _sorry _Carole decided to go into labor," Kurt snapped. "Actually, blame it on my dad. This is what they get for not using protection."

Blaine chuckled softly and shook his head. He honestly didn't believe them when they'd told him, Kurt, and Finn that they were pregnant. He may have even laughed out loud until he saw their serious expressions and realized that it wasn't some kind of joke.

But Blaine wasn't irritated about having to make an emergency trip to the hospital.

No, he was irritated because it was screwing up all of his plans for the evening.

And they were _important _plans.

There was also the fact lingering in the back of his mind that this was the same place he'd had to visit three years ago when Kurt was sick.

And it was also the place where his sister had died.

But ever since Kurt's recovery – ever since Blaine _saved _him – Blaine hadn't looked at Clarke's death in the same way he had previously. It was no longer something that haunted him wherever he went. That dream – if that's even what it was – that Blaine had following his accident had caused Blaine to finally forget about the death aspect of Clarke. And he now focused on when she was living and whole.

Blaine continued to drive to the hospital slightly above the speed limit, careful not run any lights or ignore any stop signs despite Kurt's protests.

"Kurt, I'm not going to get in another accident," Blaine explained softly, caressing Kurt's thigh in an attempt to calm him down.

"Well, something pretty good came out of your last one," Kurt replied, turning to face Blaine with a soft smile on his face.

Blaine grinned back at him and grabbed his hand, caressing it with his thumb softly. "Yeah," Blaine whispered, his eyes flashing from the road to Kurt. "I got to keep you."

Kurt's smile widened and he scooted over in his seat, reaching out to caress Blaine's cheek. He leaned over and pressed a small kiss to it, nuzzling Blaine's neck with his nose. "Thank you," he whispered, his lips brushing against Blaine's jaw. "I know I say it like three times a day, but I still don't think I say it enough."

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand even tighter, turning and staring intently into his eyes. "Just don't ever leave me, alright?" Kurt nodded vigorously, and Blaine cocked a smile and continued talking. "Me and Chester can't be separated for too long."

Kurt laughed and swatted Blaine on the shoulder, resting his hand on it before moving it down and rubbing the spot on Blaine's chest where he knew the scar was. "Way to ruin the moment," Kurt replied, his eyes soft and glowing.

Blaine pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later. Kurt was out of the car within minutes, running around and opening Blaine's door. He grabbed Blaine's hand and the two trotted into the hospital.

"Hummel," Kurt told the receptionist.

She nodded and gave the two a curious look before she said anything. "Do I know you?" She asked Blaine.

And _holy hell. _It was the receptionist that Blaine had lied to during his first visit to Kurt. "No," Blaine responded instantly. "I've never seen you before."

She nodded again but gave him a suspicious look before telling them way to the waiting room.

Once they arrived, they found Finn and Rachel seated in the corner, Finn's head rested on Rachel's shoulder, his eyes wide and panicky.

"Blaine!" Finn called when he noticed them. "Man, I got here and was like 'This is so weird without Blaine here.' Because the last time we were here, it was me and you freaking out in the waiting room and –"

"I remember, Finn," Blaine responded, wanting Finn to just stop talking. "I remember all too well."

Because he really did. That night, when they thought Kurt wasn't going to make it – the emotions had _stayed _with him. If he thought about it for long enough, he could make himself feel like that now, even though he knew for a fact that Kurt was healthy and alive beside him.

And Blaine never, _never _wanted to have to feel like that again.

Kurt grabbed his hand and led him over so that they were sitting next to Finn and Rachel. "How is she?" Kurt asked him.

Finn shrugged. "Dad came out and said that she was in labor, but he didn't know how much longer."

Kurt sighed and slumped in his seat, resting his head on Blaine's arm. Blaine shifted a little so that he could wrap his arm around Kurt, smiling a little as he noticed the plastic ring on Kurt's finger. He touched it lightly with his hand, causing Kurt to look up at him and press a soft kiss to Blaine's jaw.

The four of them stayed silent, staring at either the clock, the door, or the way – just waiting for something to happen or for someone to come out.

Kurt gripped Blaine's arm tightly, Blaine grinning slightly at him as he felt Kurt feeling his biceps. "Like what you feel?" He whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt blushed and ducked his head, still not removing his hand from Blaine's arm.

"It's okay for you to want my bod," Blaine grinned at him, winking. "Because you know that I want yours too."

Kurt blushed again and glared at him, but his eyes were shining and dark and Blaine knew that he was right in some respect.

"Okay, guys, no offense, but we really don't want to watch you guys have eyesex with each other," Finn interjected, Blaine watching as Kurt's bedroom eyes went away. He groaned and glared at Finn once, seeing that the tall boy was smirking at him.

"At least I'm getting some," Blaine retorted, nudging Finn with his elbow.

Finn opened his mouth to protest and then closed it abruptly. Rachel was staring at her shoes, her whole face red.

Kurt was shaking his head fondly at Blaine, his hand grabbing Blaine's and holding it tight. "I love you," he whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine opened his mouth to talk when Burt came out from the room, his shrubs pushed up to his elbows and his forehead. "It's a girl," he told the four of them, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh my god," Kurt squealed, burying his head in Blaine's shoulder before leaping up and wrapping his father in a hug. "I have a little sister."

Burt grinned and hugged Kurt back. "Do you guys want to see her?" He asked.

Kurt nodded and ushered to Blaine, who stood up and followed them into the room.

"Two at a time," Burt said, glancing at Finn and Rachel. "So you two can come next, okay?"

Finn nodded and sat back down, Rachel patting his arm soothingly.

Blaine caught up to Kurt and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. Kurt glanced over at him, his eyes alight and excited as he followed Burt into the room.

"Kurt," Carole exclaimed softly when they entered the room. "Blaine, honey."

Blaine smiled at her and went over to her side, brushing her hair out of her eyes like he did to him when he had been in the hospital.

He was so concerned for Carole that he almost didn't notice the tiny baby in her arms. Kurt squealed in delight and knelt beside the bed to get a better view of the baby.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, his eyes wide, "Blaine you have to see her face."

Blaine's eyebrows scrunched in confusion at Kurt's sudden seriousness. But he knelt down beside him and looked at the baby.

He caught one look at her and gasped.

She had jet black hair and bright hazel eyes.

"Oh my god," he breathed, reaching his hand out tentatively to caress the baby's cheek. He could feel the water welling in his eyes, his other hand searching for Kurt's and squeezing it once he found it.

"I know, baby," Kurt whispered in his ear. "I know."

Carole and Burt were looking at the two in wonder, Blaine knowing that neither of them had a clue as to what was going on.

"What is it?" Carole eventually asked.

"She's beautiful," Blaine breathed. He looked up at Carole for a moment before his gaze dropped back down to the baby. "And she looks just like Clarke."

He heard Carole's intake of breath, and then the tears started flowing out of his eyes. "How did she get black hair and hazel eyes, anyway?" Blaine asked her, laughing wetly and wiping the tears out of his eyes. Kurt's arm wound around his waist and held him close, watching Blaine's face as he gazed on at the baby.

"I don't know," Carole whispered, her hand finding the top of Blaine's head and patting his curls – which he now let free every day. "I was wondering the same."

"He looks just like her," Blaine said again. "Except she has Kurt's nose."

Blaine saw Carole glance over at Burt, who nodded his head once. "Blaine," Carole said. Blaine looked up at her, watching a fond smile spread on Kurt's lips.

"What would you say if we named her Clarke?"

Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it before turning to Kurt and burying his head in his shoulder and letting out a small sob. "Carole," he breathed into Kurt's neck. "You don't have to do that for me."

"We want to, Blaine," Carole whispered. "You're one of us now."

Blaine lifted his head up and glanced over at Burt, who was giving him a curious look. Blaine shook his head and motioned towards Carole and the baby, causing Burt to nod in understanding.

"What –" Kurt started, noticing Burt and Blaine's interactions.

"Later," Blaine whispered before turning to Carole.

"We want to name her that," Carole told him. "You're practically a Hummel now, Blaine."

"Why don't you name her Elizabeth after Kurt's mom?" Blaine asked, because he really didn't want to make the Hummels name their _daughter _after his sister because of him.

"Because we got a cat named Elizabeth, remember?" Burt grunted. "The one Kurt refused to take to college with him?"

Blaine snorted, remembering buying Kurt the cat and having it turn out to be completely evil.

"It is pretty evil," Blaine said. "I may have told Kurt I wouldn't live with him unless the cat stayed with you."

Burt laughed and shook his head fondly. "Of course you did."

"Well," Carole interrupted their banter about Kurt's evil cat, "We're naming her Clarke, Blaine. End of story."

"Carole –" Blaine began to protest again, but she shook her head.

"Blaine, we're doing this for you," Carole said. "You saved Kurt's life. It's honestly the least we could do."

Something about Carole's sentence brought a very important fact back to Blaine's awareness.

"Wow," Blaine breathed, looking at Kurt. "Today's exactly three years since the transplant."

The whole year went silent, trying to work out how one event – how one baby being born could bring about so many coincidences.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine gently, letting his lips linger for a moment.

"It's three years since you saved my life," Kurt whispered, pressing another kiss to Blaine's lips.

Blaine stood up a few moments later, holding his hand out for Kurt and helping him up. He didn't release his hand, though. "Well, I'm sure Finn and Rachel are practically dying out there," he said, leaning over to press a kiss to Carole's temple. "And we've got dinner reservations."

Both Burt and Carole's eyes lit up at that statement, Blaine hoping that it went unnoticed by Kurt.

"Goodbye, Clarke," he whispered at the tiny baby. "I'll see you soon."

Kurt kissed both Carole and the baby before giving his dad another hug. Burt whispered something in his ear that caused him to blush and scuffle out of the room.

Blaine went to follow him when Burt's hand caught his shoulder.

"Tonight, then?" He asked, and Blaine nodded.

"That was the plan for a while now," Blaine answered, grinning over at Carole and the baby. "They got slightly changed though."

Burt nodded and released Blaine, allowing him to follow Kurt out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked once they were back in the car. Blaine glanced at the clock, realizing that no restaurants would be open at 11:30 at night.

"Want to get some fast food or something and go back to your parent's house?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and Blaine started his drive towards the nearest fast food restaurant.

Once they were back at the Hummels, Blaine took Kurt's hand, grabbing the bag of food out the other one and setting it down on the table.

"Come with me," Blaine said, guiding him towards the backyard. The moon was out and shining, the stars sparkling brightly in the sky.

Kurt followed him, his hand interlaced with Blaine's. "I thought we said we weren't going to have sex outside after what happened last time," Kurt said, a small smile on his face.

"We're not having sex," Blaine turned around once they'd gotten to his desired position in the yard. "We'll save that for later." He winked and watched as Kurt flushed, wondering how those little things could still make him flush after all that they'd done.

"Our food's going to get cold," Kurt murmured, shuffling a little closer to Blaine.

Blaine laughed fondly and shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Somehow I don't think you'll care about the food in a few minutes."

"What do you –" Kurt abruptly stopped talking as he watched Blaine remove one of his hands from his pocket, a small black velvet box resting in his palm. Blaine sunk to one knee as he watched Kurt's eyes widen, his hand going up to cover his open mouth.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine breathed, wondering why the nerves were settling in now. He'd been fine all day, and _now _was the time he became nervous. He let out a small, nervous chuckle before continuing. "I love you," he started and _really, Blaine, way to state the obvious._

Blaine took his free hand and grabbed Kurt's, holding onto it and gazing into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes as he watched them fill with tears. "I know we're only twenty," he said, pausing to chuckle, "And now that I think about it that's really young for this but . . ." Blaine paused and pressed a small kiss to Kurt's hand. "Three years ago, we almost lost each other," Blaine whispered quietly. "And, when I bought these," Blaine touched the plastic ring on Kurt's finger, "I was desperate. I didn't know what was happening, and all I could think was how I never would have gotten to do anything with you."

Blaine took a shaky breath as he opened up the ring box and placed it in Kurt's shaking hands. "I never want to feel like that again," Blaine whispered. "I want to know that I've done everything in my power to bring us as close together as possible. Because I'm in love with you, Kurt. You're unforgettable, and I don't think that I could stay away from you even if I tried."

Kurt let out a wet chuckle. "Not just because I have your kidney?"

"Not just because you have my kidney," Blaine responded, smiling. He stood up and took the ring box out of Kurt's hands, taking the ring out and gently slipping the plastic ring off, replacing it with the real one.

"So, Kurt Hummel," Blaine whispered into his ear, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt choked back another sob and nodded eagerly, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and planting a rough, passionate kiss to his lips. "Yes," he mumbled as he kissed Blaine with everything he had. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Blaine grinned and pulled away, his eyes glistening with tears and shining with excitement and joy.

"That's what that look was about with my dad, wasn't it?" Kurt asked, his forehead resting against Blaine's.

Blaine nodded. "I promised him I would tell him before I asked you," he murmured. "I always keep my promises."

Blaine thought back to the baby Clarke, and the promise he made his sister that one dreadful night.

_I'll see you tomorrow._

It may not be the tomorrow he was referring to, but he had seen her again. He'd seen her through the baby, the one he was pretty sure was sent down as a sort of angle for him.

Kurt smiled and leant in to kiss Blaine again, this time slower and more sensual. "I love you," Kurt breathed into his mouth, Blaine wanting him to never let go.

"I love you, too," Blaine responded, his lips moving with Kurt's, pressing against them a little harder and silencing their talking. "Obviously, since I did just propose to you," he added after a moment more of kissing.

Kurt broke away and laughed, wiping a tear out of his eye. "We're getting married," Kurt whispered, rubbing his hand over Blaine's scar on his chest. Blaine always found it fascinating how he knew where the scar was, even through his clothing. He always said that it was almost more important than the scar from the kidney removal, since it was the one that had caused Blaine's revelation about his blood type.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed, "We are."

Kurt leant back in and pressed his lips to Blaine's again, Blaine letting himself get lost in the kiss.

Everything was going to turn out alright.

As long as he had Kurt by his side and Clarke in his mind, nothing could ever go wrong.

Because, even when Kurt's life was on the line, Blaine knew they were going to make it. Kurt may have died, but Kurt would have always remained in Blaine's heart.

And, as he found out with Clarke, when you love someone, nothing can change that. They may not be with you anymore, but the way you feel about them will never change.

Blaine had Kurt by his side for the rest of his journey here on earth and Clarke waiting for him in the afterlife.

He continued kissing Kurt until they were both breathless.

"I'll never say goodbye to you," Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine smiled and gently kissed Kurt's neck.

He and Kurt were in this for the long run. And Blaine wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that.<strong>

**Wow, is that a tree in my eye?**

**Anyway, I hope this was a good ending to the story. I hope no one was disappointed by the ending.**

**So, thank you all for your love and support of this story and me. Thank you for putting up with the long waits and the cliffhangers, and i'm sorry for messing with your emotions.**

**I am posting one and only one alternate ending. It'll be a tearjerker, I can promise you that. So I'm leaving this as 'in progress' until i get that posted, which with any luck will be tomorrow.**

**Again, thank you all and I hope you enjoyed this story. It's my first completed WIP and, like I said before, it kind of grew a forest in my eye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Review? It's kind of the last chatper...so...reviews would be nice...even if you're reading this like ten years from now...and it'd be really nice to get this to 200 reviews...**


	22. Alternate Ending

**Well. This is it.**

**Warnings: Character Death**

**I do suggest you read it though. It's heartwrenching, yes, but it does provide a nice alternative for the ending.**

**To be placed after chapter 18.**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine felt the tears prickling in his eyes. He brought his hand up to wipe them out, letting out a choked sob as he did so.<em>

_And in that moment, there was a huge flash of light and the blaring of a horn._

_Glass shattered and tires screeched._

_The sound of metal cutting through metal pierced through the air._

_Someone was yelling, maybe even talking to him, but he couldn't register anything._

_And everything went black._

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to find himself laying on the side of the road. He lifted his head up and groaned as he started taking in his surroundings.<p>

There were at least three police cars, along with a fire truck and an ambulance. He looked around and cringed as he saw the car, the front of it completely caved in, the windshield shattered. It appeared that they had to cut the door to get the driver out.

He saw a small group of paramedics surrounding somebody on a gurney, along with another of two people huddled nearby.

He couldn't place their names at the moment, but they looked familiar.

Blaine looked on at the scene in confusion, wondering how he'd gotten all the way on the other side of the road.

Hadn't he been driving to the Hummel's? So how did he end up –

Oh. That was Blaine's car.

Blaine's eyes widened, everything coming back to him. The bright lights in his eyes, the force of the semi as it crushed the front of his car, the feeling of his head slamming against the steering wheel.

Blaine tentatively lifted his hand up to his head, feeling around for any bumps or cuts.

He felt nothing except his gelled hair.

He ran over to the circle of paramedics, trying to see who they were surrounding while wondering how they even allowed him to get that close when it was obvious they didn't want overseers. At least that's what Blaine assumed from the two people hovering by the nearest police car.

"C'mon, kid," one of the paramedics was saying. "C'mon."

"Let's get him to the hospital," another said instantly. "Keep shocking him on the way."

They moved, the little circle surrounding the body dispersing as they shuffled around, grabbing things that had been scattered or prepping the person on the gurney.

But once Blaine saw the person's face, he froze.

Because it was _him. _

He felt his breathing stutter as he looked at his own face. He had a big gash on his head, dried blood covering his whole face. His shirt was ripped open as one of the paramedics continued to shock him.

That meant that Blaine wasn't breathing. That they were trying to resuscitate him.

And the fact that he could see all this, clearly not in his body told him something else.

That he was dead.

Blaine didn't know how he was supposed to feel about this. And why the hell wasn't he in the afterworld or wherever it was he was supposed to go? Why was he still around?

It was agony, watching the paramedic trying to revitalize his lifeless body.

Blaine glanced around, not wanting to watch the scene even more. His eyes shifted over to the two huddled people.

He walked over to them, only getting close enough so that he could recognize their faces.

And he froze.

Carole was clutching Finn for support, her face anxious as she watched the paramedics that were currently working on Blaine.

Or what used to be Blaine.

_They didn't know yet,_ Blaine thought, watching as Finn rubbed his mother's shoulders reassuringly, saying things like 'I'm sure he's fine' and 'It'll be okay.'

If only Finn knew.

"Highest voltage failed," the paramedic yelled. "Hurry!"

There was a bustle of paramedics as they lifted Blaine's body – which they thought still stood a chance – into the ambulance. One of them came over to Carole and explained the situation to her, his eyes filled with sympathy.

Carole told him they'd meet him at the hospital, and the paramedic nodded before trotting off back towards the ambulance. Blaine followed him, not wanting to see Carole's broken expression anymore. He hopped in the ambulance and sat down on the ground. He really didn't want to know what would happen if someone were to sit on him.

They continued to work on Blaine's body for the whole ride, shocking him and giving him CPR. They either thought he was still breathing or that they could possibly bring him back.

But Blaine knew it was hopeless. He knew that _he _was a hopeless cause.

He followed as they quickly rolled him into the ER, watching as they fumbled over his body, attaching tubes and wires to his arms and setting up the monitors.

He almost expected the monitor to beep steadily, proving every theory in his head wrong.

But the flat line that came wasn't unexpected. The doctors and nurses all paused and put their heads down for a moment, just looking at Blaine's body in sympathy.

"We did everything we could," one of them said.

He saw one of the nurses sit down – the nurse who he'd talked to about Clarke.

"His boyfriend's dying of kidney failure," she said softly, all of the other heads turning to her. "I'm pretty sure he was the only thing that kept that boy going."

And _oh god. _

_Kurt._

That thought hadn't even occurred to Blaine.

Different scenarios swarmed his head about how Kurt would be told the information, how he would take it.

"I'll go tell them," the same nurse whispered a moment later.

It took Blaine a few minutes to realize what she meant, but then he got it. She was going to tell Carole and Burt and Finn what had happened. That he was dead.

He followed her out of the room, cringing as he saw Burt pounce up at the sight of her.

"How is he?" He demanded immediately. "Is he alright?"

Blaine wanted to cry for him. He wanted to tell Burt to just leave now and pretend that he never existed, that he didn't know who Blaine was.

The nurse ducked her head a little and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel," she whispered. "We did everything we could."

"No," he whispered, his voice quiet and torn.

Blaine wasn't expecting that. He was expecting Burt to be furious with anger.

Not…upset.

"No," he said again before wobbling back to the chairs where Carole was sobbing into her hands. "No."

Blaine looked over at Finn, who as sitting ramrod straight, his face a blank slate.

"Blaine's –" He paused and looked over at his parents. "He's dead?"

His voice was so quiet, so scared and fragile. It practically broke Blaine.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said again. "You can see him, if you'd like."

Burt stood up instantly, Carole trailing along after him. She turned and looked over her shoulder at Finn. "You coming?" She said softly, the tears still pouring out of her eyes."

Finn shook his head and looked down at his shoes. "No," he whispered, his voice broken. "I'll – I'll just stay here."

Carole nodded and squeezed his shoulder once before following Burt.

Blaine stayed behind, watching Finn carefully. His shoulders were quivering as he dropped his head into his hands, taking a shaky breath before letting out a heavy, loud sob.

Blaine froze, his eyes glued on the boy.

Finn was always so put together. He was tough and strong, and he certainly never showed emotion like this.

"God, Blaine," he sobbed into his hands. He shook his head once and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Why was life always so fucking unfair to you?"

Blaine cringed at the swear word, not because it was said but because it was Finn who said it.

He couldn't handle it anymore. He ran in the direction of his – or his body's – room.

But this sight was worse than the one he'd just left.

Carole was kneeling on the bed beside Blaine, her hand gripping his – which he knew must be freezing. Her head was resting on the mattress beside his body, her other hand rubbing stoking his blood crusted curls.

She let out a choked sob but didn't lift her head or stop the movement of her hand.

Blaine chanced a look at Burt then.

He definitely shouldn't have.

Burt was sitting in a chair, his eyes red and his face pale. He kept shaking his head and saying something along the lines of 'No,' and 'Not you too."

And that's when Blaine realized. This hurt all of them as much as it would if he was their son.

Blaine felt guilty now, though. If Kurt died too, then the Hummels would have lost so much in so little time.

But then . . . If Kurt died too, he'd be with Blaine. Wherever it was Blaine was at.

"Kurt," Burt said suddenly, standing up, his eyes wide. "Someone needs to tell Kurt."

_No, _Blaine thought, wishing Burt could hear him. _Don't tell Kurt._

But Burt was out of the room within seconds, leaving Carole with Blaine's body.

"We loved you, Blaine," she murmured, the tears streaming out of her eyes. "We did."

Blaine knew that if he could feel anything, his eyes would have started prickling with tears.

Watching Carole, he knew that he didn't want to see Kurt's reaction.

But he also knew that he probably _needed _to.

So he sprinted off after Burt, taking the familiar route to Kurt's room.

"Hey, Bud," Burt said as he walked through the door.

And, _damn it. _Kurt was already stressed out. He probably knew that Blaine had been in an accident, and the last thing Kurt needed on his plate was more to stress about.

"Don't tell him!" Blaine yelled, slightly surprised that he could still talk even though nobody could hear him. "Don't!"

"How is he?" Kurt asked immediately, sitting up, his eyes gleaming with hope.

_Don't be hopeful, Kurt, _Blaine willed him, _Expect the worst._

"Kid," Burt sat down next to Kurt and took his hand.

"What is it?" Kurt's face fell as he took in his father's expression. "Is it bad? Does he need surgery?"

And, _god, _he thought Blaine was just in bad shape.

_Kurt, baby, don't make Burt tell you, _Blaine pleaded, looking at his gorgeous boyfriend. Could he even still call Kurt his boyfriend?

"Kurt," Burt took a deep breath and looked at Kurt's hand, Blaine knowing that he didn't want to see the look on Kurt's face when he found out. "Kurt, he's – he's –"

"No," Kurt's face crumbled, the tears already welling up in his eyes. "He's not! You're lying!"

"I'm not," Burt said softly, squeezing Kurt's hand gently. "They think he was – " Burt faltered a little before continuing. "They think he was dead even before he got here."

"No," Kurt said again. "No!" He screamed it that time, his voice cracking and the tears gushing out of his eyes. "He's not dead!"

Blaine's heart broke. He wanted to rush over to Kurt and wrap him in his arms. He wanted to press kisses to his forehead and tell him that he was fine, that he was there.

But he couldn't.

"Kurt," Burt's voice broke at the sight of his son. "Kurt, he's gone."

"No," Kurt sobbed this time, burying his head in Burt's shoulder. "He can't be."

Burt didn't say anything. He let Kurt cry as he rubbed his back soothingly.

"I need him," Kurt gasped. "I need him, Dad. He can't be gone." He let out another loud sob, tearing away from his father and scooting to the other side of the bed. "Blaine," he sobbed into his pillow. Blaine watched as he froze, inhaling the scent of the pillow before sobbing even harder. "You can't leave me, Blaine!"

The pillow was the one Blaine had used earlier.

It smelled like him.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Kurt sobbed. "He wasn't supposed to be the one to die."

Burt just watched his son sob into the pillow, holding it to his face and inhaling the smell of Blaine.

"Come back, Blaine," Kurt said quietly into the pillow. "Come back."

"I'm here, baby," Blaine said as he went up to Kurt's side. "I'm here."

He wanted to reach out and touch him, to smooth his hair down and caress his cheek.

Kurt sniffled and buried his head in the pillow again, letting out another heart wrenching sob.

A nurse came in at that moment and saw Kurt curled up with the pillow, his shoulders shaking and his whole body quivering. She nodded once at Burt, Blaine realizing that she must be aware of what had happened.

"Hi, honey," the nurse said, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly.

Kurt didn't respond, he just continued to cry into the pillow.

"I know it hurts," she murmured. But that was all she said. No 'It'll get better,' or 'It'll turn out okay.'

The nurse turned to Burt then and gestured for him to follow her in the hallway. He squeezed Kurt's shoulder before following her out.

Blaine gave Kurt one last, longing glance before following them. He wanted to know what she was saying.

"Blaine had on his card that if he died from an accident he wanted his organs donated," she told Burt.

Burt chuckled and shook his head fondly, a few tears swimming in his eyes. "The kid was like a Samaritan or something," he murmured, wiping at his eyes.

The nurse smiled sadly at him before she continued talking. "He has the same blood type as Kurt."

Both Blaine and Burt froze.

Blaine hadn't known that. Hell, if he had he would have given Kurt his kidney months ago, he would have _begged._

"We're willing to give Kurt his kidney," the nurse explained. "But we need your approval first."

Burt nodded instantly. "That's what he would have wanted," he said softly. "He would kill me if I said now."

_It's true, _Blaine thought, _I would. _

The two chatted for a little longer, but Blaine slipped back into Kurt's room. Kurt had stretched himself out on his bed, his hand now clutching his stomach as he vomited into the waste basket.

Blaine wanted to rub his back, to whisper in his ear that he was fine.

But somehow, he knew that this wasn't from Kurt's sickness. He knew it was because of the news he'd just been told.

The nurse and Burt walked in at that moment, Burt rushing over to Kurt's side when he noticed him vomiting violently.

"You're fine, buddy," he said, rubbing his back. And, _damn it, _Blaine wanted to be the one to do that.

But he knew he wouldn't be able to ever again.

Because he was dead.

"No it's not," Kurt sobbed once he was done being sick. "I loved him. And he's gone."

Burt took a deep breath and sat back down in the chair next to Kurt. "Kid," he said tentatively, and Blaine knew that he didn't know how Kurt would take what he was about to say. "Blaine had the same blood type as you."

Kurt looked up at his father in confusion, his red, swollen eyes not understanding.

"He was signed up to be an organ donor if he died form an accident," Burt continued slowly. "They want to give you his kidney."

Blaine watched as Kurt's body froze. He stayed like that for a few long, excruciating moments.

"Yes," he breathed, the tears welling in his eyes again. "Okay."

Burt nodded and squeezed his shoulder once before heading back out of the room to tell the nurse.

"Now a part of Blaine will always be with me," Kurt mumbled into the pillow that he was still clutching to his nose. "God, Blaine. After everything, it's you that dies and me that's going to live. That's not how you thought it would play out, huh?"

Kurt chuckled dryly before pushing his face even further into the pillow. "I know you'll probably hate me for saying this," Kurt said to the pillow.

_Was Kurt talking to the pillow like it was him? _Blaine wondered. But he didn't really care about the answer.

"But," Kurt continued. "I almost considered saying no so that I could just die and be with you."

Blaine sighed and pressed his hand to his temples. Kurt was right, of course. All he wanted was for Kurt to be healthy and happy. But he knew that happiness would be hard for him without Blaine there.

Heck, happiness was going to be hard for _Blaine _wherever it was he was at.

"I can't believe you're gone," Kurt went on, his voice soft and cracking. "I just – I don't want to believe it. But the fact that you're not here by my side is proof enough."

Blaine let out a dry sob then, knowing that tears wouldn't come in whatever state it was that he was in.

A doctor walked in then with a clipboard in his hand. "Kurt Hummel?" He asked. Kurt froze and nodded, gripping the pillow tighter. Blaine could practically feel Kurt's fingers to hold his hand.

"We're going to transplant Blaine's kidney now, if that's alright," he said. Kurt froze at Blaine's name but nodded stiffly, Blaine knowing that he was willing the tears to stay in his eyes.

The doctor smiled softly and eased Kurt into a wheel chair. Kurt set the pillow down on the bed gently, a small smile on his face as his father squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"You're gonna be fine, kiddo," Burt said. Kurt nodded again and was wheeled into the operation center, leaving Burt standing there in the hallway.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Blaine," he murmured as he walked back into the waiting room. "But this wasn't how I wanted this to work out."

Blaine stopped following him and collapsed onto the ground.

Kurt was being saved, and yet everyone was still worried.

Because of him.

Because he had _died._

"No, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said out loud. "This wasn't how I wanted things to work out either."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat by Kurt's side all through his recovery in the hospital. He watched as Kurt accepted condolences about Blaine's death and best wishes for his own recovery.<p>

He watched as Kurt cried himself to sleep every night, clutching Blaine's pillow that Carole had given him.

Blaine watched as Kurt set a picture of the two of them smiling with Blaine's lips pressed to his cheek on the little table next to his hospital bed.

He watched as it became a kind of memorial, all of the flowers and cards and teddy bears being put on and around the table with the picture.

He listened as Kurt told people that Blaine had saved his life.

And he cried when Kurt would just sit in silence and sob, chanting Blaine's name over and over and asking for him to come back.

Blaine knew that Carole and Burt were planning his funeral, but he didn't follow them around. He never left Kurt's side.

Kurt was released from the hospital a week after his surgery. He packed up his little Blaine shrine in a box, setting everything except for the wilted flowers neatly in it.

Blaine never thought Kurt would be making the walk out of the hospital after his recovery alone. He'd always pictured it with Blaine by his side, his strong arm wrapped securely around Kurt's waist.

They drove home in silence, Kurt staring into the box with the Blaine shrine and not speaking. Carole and Burt kept giving him worried glances, but neither of them said anything.

When they pulled up and parked in the driveway, Burt went around and opened Kurt's door, making to take the box out of Kurt's hands.

"No!" Kurt cried, turning away from his father so that the box was out of his grasp. Burt held his hands up in surrender and let Kurt carry it into the house, watching as he opened the door to his room in the basement and descended the steps.

Blaine followed him, not sure as to why Kurt had just snapped at his father.

Kurt set the box down gently on his bed before letting out a small sob and quickly clearing off one of his nightstands. He took everything out of the box and set it up on the now empty nightstand before scuttling around the room and finding any and all pictures of Blaine that he had.

He continued for twenty minutes, until the surface of the nightstand could no longer be seen.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt whispered as he stared at the nightstand. "I miss you."

Blaine's heart broke at Kurt's words. He sounded so broken, so _lost. _He knew that they were two halves of a whole, but he didn't expect Kurt to look so incomplete without him.

He also sure why he was still around on Earth when he was clearly dead. But then again, he didn't know anything about being dead except that the people couldn't hear him.

He watched as Kurt found a pair of Blaine's used, dirty pajamas and slipped them on, grabbing Blaine's pillow and slipping into his bed, the pillow pressed against his nose.

And, god, the sight would have split Blaine's heart in two if it hadn't been already.

"Kurt?" Carole called from down the stairs. When he didn't respond, Blaine heard her stead footsteps as she came into his room. "Oh, honey."

She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Kurt's back from the outside of the cocoon he'd made. "I know it hurts, honey," Carole whispered. "But he'll always be a part of you. And not just because you have his kidney."

Kurt made a whimpering kind of noise as he burrowed deeper into the blankets.

Carole glanced over and saw his nightstand dedicated to Blaine before letting out a long sigh. "Do you want anything to eat?" She asked him.

Blaine saw Kurt's hair shake back and forth, and indication that he shook his head no.

"Alright then," Carole said softly as she left the room. "Holler if you want anything, alright?"

Kurt didn't respond, so Carole sighed again before leaving the room.

Blaine followed her up the stairs, knowing that she was going to talk to Burt.

"How is he?" Burt asked, his voice hoarse.

Carole sighed and sat down on the couch next to him. "He's hanging in there," she said softly. "Not well. But he'll get there."

Burt nodded and Blaine looked towards Finn's room, where his door was tightly closed. He walked over and pressed his head against the door – wishing not for the first time that this ghost like state he was in allowed him to walk through walls. He couldn't grab anything, but he couldn't walk through anything either.

He heard Finn silently sniffle, and then the sound of him blowing his nose a few minutes later.

Everyone was upset because he had died.

And no one was rejoicing because Kurt had lived.

It felt _wrong, _but he knew that Kurt wouldn't have it any other way.

Blaine walked back down the stairs to Kurt's room, wincing as he heard the boy sobbing again.

"Blaine," he cried, his eyes overflowing with more tears than Blaine thought an eye should be able to produce. "I miss you so much."

Blaine couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't handle the hurt in everyone's eyes or how torn apart Kurt was.

So Blaine left. He walked out of the house and down the street, just wandering.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew his funeral was on Sunday.<p>

So he went to the church he knew it was being held at. He was aware that this probably wasn't the best idea, but it needed to be done.

He watched as people came in, cringing as all the Warblers clad in their blazers filed in, their eyes all read and some of their cheeks tear stained.

He watched as people looked at his body, muttering things about how he was too young or how peaceful he looked or how he was in a better place now.

But he wasn't really in a better place. He was in the same place, and that almost was _worse _than being alive on Earth.

His eyes caught Kurt and his family walking in, all of them walking slowly and none of them were talking.

Kurt's eyes were red as his father gripped his elbow, giving the boy some support so that he didn't fall over.

Kurt's eyes instantly went to the open casket before he tore his elbow away from his father's grasp and ran over to it. He took one look and dropped to his knees. His head was just at the right level so that he could rest his chin on the edge of it, his hand coming up to stroke Blaine's face gently. The tears were flowing out of his eyes now, his breathing become rugged and borderline hysterical.

"You're beautiful, Blaine," he murmured, his hand still caressing Blaine's cheek. "You always were."

Kurt slowly stood up, but he remained next to Blaine's body in the casket. "You saved my life," Kurt whispered, letting his lips brush gently against Blaine's cold ones. "And I won't even get to properly thank you."

Kurt paused for a moment and pushed a stray curl away from Blaine's face. "But I will anyway," Kurt whispered. "So thank you, Blaine, for saving my life. But I wish it didn't have to happen this way."

"So do I, Kurt," Blaine said, his own voice sounding broken. "So do I."

Kurt went and sat down with his family, leaning into his father as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's small, fragile body.

The service went on, Blaine not really paying attention until Kurt was called to the front.

And suddenly, Blaine had a flashback of Clarke's funeral.

But this was going to be ten thousand times worse.

"As many of you know," Kurt started out slow, his voice cracking already. "Blaine and I were really close."

There were nods and noises of affirmation in the audience, and Kurt continued. "Blaine saved my life," Kurt said softly, Blaine watching as the tears started slipping out of Kurt's eyes. "And – And I told him that I would see him tomorrow. That's what I said to him when he left."

Blaine tensed. This almost the same scenario that had happened to him and Clarke.

"But I didn't," Kurt went on. "Blaine got in an accident and died that night."

_No, _Blaine thought. _You can't do this to yourself, Kurt. It'll eat away at you for the rest of your life. I would know._

But Kurt went on. "But a similar thing happened to Blaine," Kurt said softly. "And, because of that, I'm not going to let that eat me up."

_Good._

"But that doesn't mean I won't miss him," Kurt all but whispered, his voice just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Because I miss him so much it hurts."

Kurt paused and took a deep, shaky breath. "Everyone said we were soul mates," Kurt said, "And I honestly think we were."

Blaine saw Kurt look down at his finger as he gently touched the little plastic ring Blaine had given him.

In a panic, Blaine looked down at his own hand and was relieved to find that the ring was still on his own finger.

"And – And I don't know what I'm going to do without him," Kurt was full on sobbing now. He shook his head once before running down the aisle and out of the building.

Blaine followed him quickly, stopping abruptly when he saw Kurt sunken against the ground, his back pressed against the wall of the building.

He knew that it would take a long time to recover from this. He just hoped that it wouldn't always be this painful to watch.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later<em>

Blaine had watched Kurt graduate.

He'd watched Kurt go to OSU instead of New York because he didn't want to go alone.

He'd watched the shock on his and Finn's faces when they found out that Carole was pregnant.

And he'd watched the panic on Kurt's when he got the call from Burt saying that Carole was in labor.

Blaine was now in the waiting room, watching as Kurt paced around, his face anxious.

He still wore the plastic ring, Blaine knowing that he fingered it unconsciously now.

He still cried over Blaine about once a week, whenever something would happen or someone would say something.

It didn't take much to tip him off, but that was to be expected.

Minutes turned into hours, and finally Burt came out of the room. "It's a boy," he said, smiling. Kurt ran up and hugged him tightly, Burt hugging the boy back. But Blaine saw something in his eyes that he couldn't place.

"You can come see him," Burt said to Finn and Kurt. The two boys nodded and followed Burt into the room.

Kurt stopped at the door. And Blaine knew it wasn't because of something he saw.

It was because of something Carole kept saying.

"Hi, baby Blaine," Carole cooed, looking up at Finn. "This is your big brother Finn."

Blaine walked over to the baby and gasped. It looked exactly like he – or more of his body – had. The baby already had curly black hair, and he had big, hazel eyes that were shining.

"He looks just like Blaine, honey," Carole whispered to Kurt. "Just like him."

Kurt didn't move, his eye watering with tears again. "How did he even get hazel eyes? Or black hair?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"I don't know, honey," Carole said, ushering for him to come over. "Do you want to hold him?"

Kurt took a tentative step before nodding slowly. "You named him Blaine?"

Carole laughed. "If I didn't, I probably would accidentally call him that anyway."

Kurt held his hands out and Carole gently placed the baby in his arms. Blaine heard Kurt gasp as he saw the baby's eyes. "They're exactly like Blaine's were," he breathed, the tears still streaming out of his eyes.

"I know," Carole whispered as she watched him.

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes lit up, getting a shine in them that Blaine hadn't seen since before Kurt had been diagnosed all those years ago.

"You're some kind of angel, aren't you?" Kurt whispered to the baby. "Blaine sent you."

"No, I didn't," Blaine said, even though he knew no one could hear him.

So it surprised him when he heard another voice from behind him. "You're right," the familiar voice said. "Because I did."

Blaine whirled around and saw Clarke, standing there with her long black hair down to her waist and her hazel eyes glowing.

"He needed an angel, Blaine," she explained as she watched Kurt and the baby. "That's the only way you could pass on."

So this wasn't the afterlife. He wasn't perpetually stuck watching people suffer because of him.

Blaine turned to his sister, still watching Kurt from the corner of his eye. "So how did you pass on?" He asked her. "Who was the angel that was sent to me?"

Clarke smiled and turned her gaze back to Kurt. "He was," she said softly.

Blaine always knew Kurt was an angle. Maybe not in the literal sense, but he always knew there was something else about him – something else that drew him in.

"Angels are someone who helps you recover from losing someone," Clarke explained. "And Kurt did that for you."

Blaine nodded. "And this baby is going to help Kurt?"

Clarke nodded and gazed back at the baby in Kurt's arms. "Kurt's going to raise that baby like it's his own," she said after a moment.

Blaine wanted to place his hands on Kurt's waist and hold the baby with him, get a feel of what it would be like to have a family with Kurt.

The two Anderson siblings watched as the Hummels interacted with the baby, Blaine smiling softly when Kurt grinned – a real grin – and latched himself to his father, letting the tears fall out of his eyes and onto Burt's shoulder.

When Kurt was getting ready to leave, he approached the baby and pressed a small kiss to its forehead. "I love you, baby Blaine," he whispered. "Just like I'll always love the real Blaine."

Clarke smiled at the look on Blaine's face.

"Are you ready, Blaine?" She asked, holding out her head.

"Will I be able to keep an eye on him from where it is we're going?" He asked as he tentatively took his hand.

Clarke nodded and grinned at him. "How else do you think I knew so much about you and Kurt?" She said. "Or how I got in your dreams?"

Blaine smiled and nodded as he let his sister lead him off to wherever it was he was headed for next.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "And I'll never forget you."

Blaine knew that Kurt would eventually join him someday. So he would just have to make do without him for a while, waiting anxiously for their final and eternal reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. I'm not sure if the tree in my eye is from the chapter or because of the fact that my first WIP is complete<strong>

**So I originally didn't name the baby Blaine...but then I got this picture in my head of the baby running around the house and Carole yelling 'Blaine slow down' and then everyone in the house freezing and just staring at her in shock because Blaine was dead...**

**So i named it Blaine to save me from that image.**

**Thank you to all of you who suppported me and this fic. You're reviews, alerts, and favorites all made my life and I honestly never thought people would read this story.**

**Thank you, again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Review please? It's the last chapter, and it was a tear jerker so I give you permission to ask me why I would do that to you in your review. But, even if it's like ten years from now...still review, please :)**

**Again, thank you all for sticking with me throughout the entirity of this fic. I wouldn't have gotten here without you.**

**I'll see you guys around :)**


End file.
